Tekken 5 Devil Within
by DevilBillykazama
Summary: Bill Jin and Kyo begin their new percision and led Kazuya into their trap and infused all of their powers with Billy's and created more than just a powerful form they've created the one form that will save the world from the brink of destruction.
1. Default chapter

Chapter 1 The Devil's gift 

Tokyo Shin-juku  
Billy was running for dear life from his grandfather Heihachi Mishima Billy ran as fast as he could but was eventually captured by Heihachi's Tekken force when Billy woke up he realized he was in some crazy lab (like Area 51's Kind) Billy noticed he was pinned down but crazy chains trying with all his might he could not break free then Heihachi Mishimaentered the sliding doors Bwahahahaha! Heihachi laughed crazily now the First Piece is in place! Billy You should be proud of yourself! You will receive the greatest gift that only others cannot achieve THE DEVILGENE! Bwahahaha! Let me go! Heihachi! Not a Chance Billy we Mishima's will not known as "Weak" but "strong People" now hold still this will not hurt. getHeihachi roared pushing the button in front of him Enducing Devil Blood you won't get away with all of this HEIHACHI MISHIMA! Billy yelled. oh butI Have Billy I Have.

The pincer was slowly coming To Billy's Chest Grunting and Squirming to slip past the chains he got at leastone hand out to push the pincer away but the pincer was to heavy for Billy to push again AAAAHHHH! The Pincer entered Billy's chest putting the blood effluence in Billy's Body.  
Billy struggled against the pincer and chains but eventually passed out he then awoke as a new person his eyes flashed From neon blue to black and vice versa until it was neon blue.

He broke the chains and dropped on the floor gasping for air the aura flowing in and out of his body he got up slowly and the mark appeared on his chest blackish blue his hands turned into claws his pants turned into blackish leather this blue flames on the right leg with chains around his waist a "chain belt" and his own shoes turned into one black shoe and the other was the blue shoe with metallic plates around the soles of his shoes the marks appeared on his head and the red crystal like eye appeared on his forehead too and his claws were in a mishima plated claws pattern he roared HRWWAAAAAH!

Horns came out wings came out also HRWWAAAAAH! This time his wings came out too Billy roared one more time he then turned to a frightened Heihachi who ran to the sliding doors guards get him Run all you like it won't help you. Devil Billy shouted then the guards surrounded Devil Billy.

Devil Billy got into his stance when the guards attempted tostop him and tried to immobilize him but that didn't work.  
one after another Devil Billy Brutalized them with the environment until one guard was left standing Billy closely got up to him unless you want to suffer the fate of the guards I suggest you open the door nnnot a chance the guard replied Very well then Billy replied flapping his wings I will have to get out of here myself he aimed his laser beams at the doors deciding to shoot it down or hit the door down instead he saved the laser energy and hit the door with his chaos move a charged punch involving the inside body's soul power and the aura's power from the devil.

the door was sentflying all the way out Devil Billy spotted Heihachi who ran quickly after spotting Devil Billy Using his Wings he stopped Heihachi in his tracks now Grandfather why did you do that Hmmmmm? Heihachi gasped he then said because… he he hey!what's that over there? Devil Billy was not distracted by Heihachi's ploy to escape.

Nice try… Grandfather but that won't work with me you know better than that. Finishing Heihachi with a heavy Punch to knock him out then he found a wall to heihachi's right and used the chaos move once again to damage the wall and escape flapping his wings under the moonlight and landed down and passed out back to Billy (the normal type) he awoke in his room falling out of bed with burning pains all around what is going on…? He said as he passed out and yelled again.

So how was that it is good isn't it? Maybe or maybe not R&R Please!

Devil Billy Kazama-


	2. chapter 2 tournament preperations

Chapter 2 Tournament's preparations

Hey readers I was a little messed up with the whole stories Tekken 5 Devil within and Tekken Devil within hahaha. From now on I will stay with Tekken 5 Devil within sorry for the confusion guys! Hahahahaha. Now on to Chap.2 ENJOY!

Lil Tommy girl hey thank for reviewing I'm sure you would get permission to add kyo kaori and me (if you did thank you on my behalf)

Miss Tidal Wave Hey thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry because I messed up my story and made another to show it wasn't deleted. I forgot to place one story only and one only in long story short I was still new to fan so sorry again and enjoy the next story!

12:00 International HQ

Raven here what is the emergency?

Raven the man handed him a envelope filled with top-secret information

And this is? Looking at the photographs showing three young men and a young girl.

Who are these people sir? Looking back at the photos and back at the man.

This is Jin Kazama pointing at the first photo he is 21 years old and is the first-born son and has inherited the Devil gene

What else is known about him? Raven asked.

Well he is son to Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama he was last seen in the king of iron fist tournament 4 he was apparently captured by Heihachi Mishima the sponsor of king of iron fist tournament 4 we don't know what happened to him after that. examine the next photo.

Raven did and found another picture of a young man who is this?

This is kyosuke kazama20thenextbornson he has apparently inherited the devil gene too and has had problems trying to cope with the gene.

Question what is the devil gene?

I'm glad you asked the question I suppose it will benefit if I tell you the devil gene is a massive amount of geno cell if you try to attempt to fuse it with a human it destroys the cells making it impossible to make the viable life-form

Raven was listening for a while but took out his gaming device (PSP) and played it. The man-heard sounds while he was explaining the devil gene then he took it and hit raven in the head BONK! Oww What was that for? If you don't listen you could screw up the mission! Now stop being reckless and listen as I was saying if you attempted to combine human and devil cells it takes the cells from the human and it destroys the human in the process but it is possible to make a deal with the devil and obtain it and have "coffee" with some one. That's 1 way of looking at transferring the blood to the off springs. Now examine the third photo who is the young woman? And what's her story?

That is Asuka Kazama she is the only girl in the family and the third born she is 19 years old and has been given to a family in Tokyo and she has been taught how to fight in the traditional Kazama arts too look at the very last photo this may interest you.

Okay raven said looking at the last photo who is this what is his story?

Billy Kazama A.K.A. Angel of death killer. Is 20 years old due to being birth the devil gene and being experimented at Heihachi's lab in the Mishima lab's he was exposed to more than 1 experiment I'd estimate at5 experiments Billy was very lucky not to die during the experiments and since then it appears he obtained the most of the devil gene from the experiments and the "coffee" incident between Kazuya and Jun.

So if the devil got out of Billy he would have enough power to destroy the entire world so we must not get the devil released we must not allow that to happen we must make him our first priority or in other words we must not make this young man the maddest person. If we do the rage will consume Billy and he will not be able to hold it back. Evil and will destroy anything without mercy. There have been reports of him killing guards during his time with Heihachi when Jun died with also occurred with Jin at the king of iron fist tournament 3 Jin heard of ogre a being of ancient proportions sucks the souls of fighters and fights to destroy the world Jin stood in ogre's plan for domination and stopped him thus Heihachi betrayed him and shot Jin but Jin was far from over Jin turned into Devil Jin a life form with evil desires like to destroying the world after Jin hit him he flew away to Brisbane Australia at a dojo he trained and unlearned the fighting style heihachi taught him and learned the traditional art of karate the style Kyosuke Kazama and Billy Kazama use as well. In short your orders are to infiltrate the tournament and keep an eye on the kazama's

Wow that's a lot of things we are going over! Raven said with his eyebrows up

Yes I know the man said now you have your orders now go.

Yes Sir! Raven said walking out of the Man's office.

Tokyo Shin Juku Billy's home

He awoke up in the bathroom as he got up he saw his mother there in the kitchen making Breakfast Hi mom

Good morning dear! How did you sleep?

Horrible I had nightmares, I sweated, I fell out of my bed in the middle of the night, I screamed, and I passed out and screamed still. Mom what is this tattoo? Showing her his left arm.

Well I don't quite know but if you want to know some more meet me outside dear there is something I have to show you first get dressed and meet me outside all right mom

Hold on a minute Billy quickly got out of his pajamas and changed them to his swaet suit a black pants with blue flame and black jacket with neon blue flames he got his arm and hand gloves on and followed his mom to the mountain mom? Why are we here?

Well we are to train you who's we?

You and a young friend of mine he's a little shy around new people but when he gets to fighting he stops being shy and starts acting serious David come on

Hi Miss kazama! How are you?

Oh I'm fine listen I've got a job for you!

What is it?

My son can you train with him?

Sure I will

Billy took a look at him noticing his clothes and appearance he was like a monk.

Uh let's get down to business ok Billy all right David let's see what you can do.

That's the spirit now HAAAA!

Punches started flying kicks were also flying Billy was no stranger to David's stance Billy blocked David's attacks from open handed attacks to sweeps Billy reversed them and cracked David's hand AAAAAAHHHH! Stop man! All right dropping David's hand down Argh! Man where did you learn that? Self taught. Looking down at David offering his hand thanks hey I have something for you what is it David here this is for you giving him a black jacket with neon blue flames and pants and shoes and gloves and glove guards to match the glove apart from the Glove guards you wear the gloves first and slip on the glove guards there is a mini strap where you can slip of fingers and hand in. thanks

Well-done son! Thanks mom!

What was the meaning for this? Just testing you I didn't want you to go around if you didn't have the skills to beat David.

Well what now? Billy asked

Well this came in the mail handing Billy a letter

Huh?

To Billy Kazama we are pleased to inform you that you have the eligibility to participate in the king of iron fist tournament 5 everything awaits in the tournament hope to see you their sincerely Heihachi Mishima Billy examined the letter's sender and read the sender one more time and received the flashback the same one in his dream AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Then an hour later Billy's mom was standing over him.

Are you okay? Yeah what happened well you read the letter and blacked out

ARGH! I must get outta here I need to go to the tournament site mom do you have the ticket? Right here son you deserve it thanks mom Billy you're going to need you gym bag oh right taking the gym bag form his mother I packed your two favorite training clothes your gloves your shoes and leg guards and you should be set here's your ticket and off you go.

Thanks mom I'll come back safe and sound be careful son

Billy headed down the mountain and headed to the train station on his way he found a short cut and took it and found shouting sounds of a man and woman being ganged up by thugs the man was getting beat up and the woman was being harassed then a Korean redhead got in the thugs way and was quickly surrounded Billy saw the redhead and dropped his bag and decided to help him the first thug came HYAAAAH! The attack was gong for the redhead but Billy Blocked the attack and knocked the thug with a roundhouse man picking on a guy just like me isn't nice ya know so I guess I should teach you a lesson!

Who are you? The redhead asked

Ask later now let's teach these fools a lesson Billy and the red head took down the thugs the redhead thought wow this guy fights like Jin kazama… soon the fighters knocked all the thugs down Billy and the redhead panted you know you fight like some one I know (pants because he is tired so is Billy) yeah I know who do I fight like and who are you?

Well I'm Hwoarang the Korean redhead and the way you fight you resemble Jin kazama are you related?

Well it's possible (pants but catches his breath) I'm on my way to the train station picking up his bag and cleaning up the man and woman are you guys all right?

Yeah thank you for your help the man said reaching for his wallet.

No thank you I can't take money from people I help keep it and here's a warning be careful when you take this path again maybe you won't be as lucky just stay on the main path okay?

Thanks again the woman got up and gave a kiss each to Billy and Hwoarang thank you for the kiss but I got to get going I have a train to catch. Same here Hwoarang let's go heading for the train.

Well how was that for a story it was a long one than what I have written down on paper hope you guys like it you know the Drill Read and Review please R&R

DevilBillyKazama


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Participators

Chapter 3 Meeting the Participators

shout out to Ya'll who reviewed

Lil Tommygirl thanks for your review and thanks for the demonstration on the ""marks I will try to use them from now on hehehe.(laughs a little then stops and stares into the distance) thank you for the tip I'll use it in ths chapter and the next chapter in the future enjoy this next chapter.

Shadowsin I love your story so far! And on your tip on the ":'mark I will try to use that from now on OK? Oh on your story it is Off the Chain/ it is my favorite. good job! On chapter 21 of the TOF I'd like to help write if it isn't much to ask. I really like it thanks for the review on the story and I will use that "mark ASAP thank you I think you will enjoy this next chapter of Tekken 5 Devil Within enjoy.

Again thanks to all who reviewed I will Use the ";': mark from now on just to confirm ya know now on to chapter Three!

As Hwoarang and Billy Kazama reached the train station they reached they found Three Japanese people two hyper Chinese girls and a Brazillian woman.

"Kazama! Get your ass handed to ya! C'mon! Jin! Let's Go! He yelled as he ran until he reached the man wearing the purple bluish clothes (he is wearing the clothes from tekken 5 the second outfit)"

"Hworang wait for MEEEEEEEEE! Billy yelled as he ran after Hwoarang but felt a prescence unlike something he ever felt It was a devil it was purple and had a purple redish gash on it's gash it was blue as the dark it was 7:00 P.M. he was headed for Billy Charging a energy blast form his forehead it almost hit Billy had he not been helped by the three Japanese people Jin, Kyo, and Asuka Kazama .

"thanks you guys now stand back! Billy Kazama had a knack at talking Devils he first Roared at the Devil and the Devil roared back and showed that he wanted a fight by waving his hand in a rhythm "come on! Bring it on Pussy!" Billy was enraged by the Devil's hand motions and then fell on the floor oh no not now he fell on the floor and roared Bluish aura went around his body RAAAAAHHHHHHH! He now turned into Devil Billy appeared and flew to fight the devil in flight the Devil kept up pretty well but felt sick so it distracted Devil Billy as He was about to strike the final blow and end the Devil's life "FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD!" Devil Billy Yelled as he was hit by the Devil's Laser shot bringing Devil Billy down and then the Devil Flew away.

"are you OK? Mister Billy woke up by the Brazillian's kiss. "wha What happened? He asked rubbing his head. "well the people waiting at the train along with the rash Redhead saw you transform into a devil to fight the other one who tried to kill you. You did well but that devil shot you down thus bringing you down hard."

"Thanks for waking me up how long was I down?"

"about a Hour I'd estimate. The Brazillian brought billy back up by offering her hand as Billy reached for it as he got up he accidentally tripped over his feet and fell on top of her Oof! Billy and the brazillian said billy got up he Chuckled nervously as he never got close to a woman that much.

"sorry about that but my foot was hurting when that devil hit me with his laser shot. "

"The woman Blushed fully red over her cheeks and face ohhhhh….. it .it .it wa. was .. no. nothing she cleared herself up and introduced herself hi I'm Christie Monteiro pleased to meet you".

" I'm Billy Kazama pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure was all mine she sighed as the other came rushing by Billy and Christie."

"Wellll what have we Here? Hwoarang said as he looked at the woman and back at Billy Whooooooooa! Getting close to Billy did you a HMMM? Her?" No! "I didn't Billy replied blushing"

"well what have we here? One of the Japanese people came up to him he had his hood covering his face did you transform into a devil?"

"Yeah I did and who are you?"

"I am Jin Kazama pleased to meet you the others are to my left we have Kyosuke Kazama and Asuka Kazama, and to my Right we have Ling Xiaoyu and her Cousin Kaori Lin. And to your left we have my Rival Hwoarang and to your right we have Christie Monteiro."

"I see well pleased to meet you everyone I'm Billy Kazama"

"Well another Kazama I see" the woman on Jin's left went in front of Billy Examing his face"

"Do I have something in my face?"

"No! I was just looking at you. You kinda look like some one else are you sure you're a kazama?"

"well that is my last name… (Billy said looking depressed)"

"Oh come on I didn't mean it like that! I sorry my name is Asuka Kazama"

" Kyo was just there looking at Billy when he looked at Kyo"

Kyo introduced himself and saw Billy's Tattoo mark on his arm "when did you get that?"

"Not too long ago I guess.. "(looking at his arm)

"Well now that we've addressed each other can we go now? Xiaoyu whined and looked at Jin with puppy dog eyes and Kaori looked at Kyo also with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right both Kyo and Jin said" as they made their way to the train that stopped to take the passengers Christie took Billy's arm and said "can I go with you on the train?"

"Umm. Sure I guess when we go inside the train you can sit with me."

Yay! Christie said and jumped on Billy's arms and Billy carried her to the train Asuka also went inside the train but Billy came out of the train to see Jin before take off

"Jin?"

"what is it Billy?" "

"how did you know I turned into a devil?"

"well normally only us kazama's can get the mark on our arms"

" could Asuka get it ?"

"No she is a woman she could obtain the angel side only."

"Oh Ok now let's get to the train." Billy said getting Xiaoyu, Kaori, Hwoarang, and Kyo on board too.

"Thanks Billy they all said while getting on board"

A little later Julia Chang came saying "wait!" Billy was at the last car seat with the View side out Looking at the Woman trying to get inside while the train was slowly moving Billy quickly jumped out everyone said "Billy!" Billy transformed into the devil and grabbed Julia on the waist come on! He said and flew into the train with Julia said "thanks" and gave him a kiss.

Billy blushed and reformed back into Normal Billy.

"Jin was surprised at Billy how did you control the Devil? Normally we couldn't do that."

"well I had to think of saving that woman from walking all the way down to Osaka Tokyo which we are headed for and I had to think of something and transformed into my evil side and helped her get on board some thing I didn't even know I did while I was transformed I blacked out and the Devil must have saved her from walking." Billy said while in awe at himself.

" well for that Hwoarang I owe ya a Beer its on me for saving Julia from walking down the Train Thanks man!"

Billy went to Christie who was sitting and was in tears when Billy came She went over to him and Hugged him and slapped his face (not to hard just a soft one mind you…) " Billy promise me you won't do that again you had me worried"

" I Promise not to do that again." He said sitting down and holding Christie close to him.

Hwoarang said Billy's got himself a girlfriend huh? Hugging Julia closely also.

Jin was with Xiaoyu, Kyo was with Kaori. and Asuka was with Steve. (He was on board before all of the participators I mentioned Shhhhhh..)

Well I had to think long and hard about this chapter and it came alive when I written it on paper how is it? Let me know Read and Review please.

DevilBillykazama-


	4. chapter 4 Meeting the Participators part...

Chapter 4: Meeting the Participators Part 2

Hey Shadowsin thanks for reviewing I thought you would think that I was rushing the story but I'm not (honest I haven't introduced the other characters that were participating.)

To Moontearz Thanks for your 2 reviews and I promise to make good use of Jamie he will come some time in the next chapter (but I promise I will put him in and with the tag team of Kyo and Jamie (it just a idea but I will think about it.)

And to Lil tommy girl I have your back and Moontearz and Shadowsin's back and thanks for your tip I will return the favor if I can(hahaha sorry I was thinking about a anime scene and the guy getting thwacked with a brrmstick it's soo hilarious.)

Shout out to Lil TommyGirl Shadowsin, and Moontearz and all you other readers who read this thanks and review on this one.

Now on to Chapter4!

Osaka Tokyo 6:30 A.M.

"Attention all passengers as the train stops be sure to bring your belongings and any thing you have on the train we will stop shortly repeat we will stop soon please bring your belongings and anything you have on the train and to those WHO ARE PARTICIPATING IN THE TOURNAMENT GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN! Thank you. (Beep.) "

" Jin was sitting close to Xiaoyu Hwoarang was close to Julia who was resting on His arm. Kyo was next to kaori who slept on top of Kyo (laying on her back on his shoulders mind you. ) on his knees and Asuka was with steve and she was resting on steve's shoulder when everyone was asleep Steve tried to kiss Asuka because she was beautiful from his point of view he got his "wish" he gave her a light kiss on the lips and Asuka woke up with a deilighted look on her face (like she had a good rest from a nap and drank orange juice to bring her back up to speed.)

"huh? What is going on here?"

"Well Steve said after Billy's "Fiasco" everyone had a huge cheer for Billy last night Jin unfortunately brought wine I don't know why but he had cups and gave each one a glass and said "to the Tournament then everyone said to the Tournament!" "you then drank your glass and fell asleep just to let you know Steve said close to her ears "you look cute when you are asleep."

That comment made Asuka blush 10 shades of red on her face.

" Ohhhh did I really sleep like that?"

"you did you looked so peaceful like when you slept and I was there to cover you up from the cold I gave you a blanket from my Duffel bag and then you slept peaceful like.'

"thank you and your name is?" (looking a little puzzled at what the guys name was.)

" Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is.. Steve Fox the one and only fast and super strong champion!" (He proclaimed looking proud then stopped and looked at asuka who was completely happy for him.)

"well nice to meet you my name is Asuka Kazama the only girl in my family name." she said while laughing at herself for saying that.

"Uhhh what time is it Kyo asked while getting up and attempting not to wake up Kaori."

"It's 6:30 man Steve said."

"well I guess we are reaching the tournament site Billy said" as he woke up (almost waking Christie who was clamping on Billy's jacket but let go when he gave her a pillow then she clamped on that instead.)

" well that was a good nap no let's get ready to leave Jin said as he woke up and awoke Xiaoyu and Kyo was waking Kaori Lin and then Hwoarang woke up waking Julia too Billy was getting everyone's bags from the side panels (where you can store your stuff until you leave for your destination.)

Then Billy woke up Christie who woke up happy then wrapped her arms around Billy's neck bringing him closer to Christie's face. "Good morning Billy said" Christie also said Good morning" back to him.

"ATTENTION PLEASE WE ARE NOW REACHING TOKYO OSAKA GET READY AND BRING OUR BELONGINGS"

"Ok here It goes let's get moving Billy said"

As he brought the fighters out from the train and headed for the hotel and registration everyone registered but Billy (here's why he has to fight his way to gain a registration fight SHHH here's the fight.)

"Billy Kazama ready to register"

the receptionist said oh sorry we are out of register spots but if you want to guarantee a spot in the tournament here is the person if you want to gain your spot Meet Bryan fury

"HAHAHAHAH! So this is the person who is in my way to register?"

"Well you're certainly not the brightest but if you want your spot c'mon let's fight!"

"AHEM! If you want to fight there's a arena where the judge is tell him and you both will fight."

"HAHAHAHAH! Get ready for a world of hurt!"

"WHATEVER BRYAN FURY! HAH! Billy yelled then got to tell the announcer and judge and they allowed them to fight (but in one condition we will see your fight on the Huge Screen and the fighters who Registered will see your fight and root for one of you and one small thing beat your opponent in under 4 in minutes.)

"Now will BRYAN FURY AND BILLY KAZAMA ENTER THE ARENA!" The Announcer said Billy turned to his friends who stood there watching and then in front of his way to the arena was Christie she was there looking at him "Don't lose to him Billy" (then Auron's theme song came on from Final Fantasy X) Billy went to Christie a held her and gave her a kiss on the lips (it's a little 2 second kiss nothing to worry about) for luck Billy said" as he made his way to the Arena Bryan was there to see him walking up the stairs entering the arena.

"HAHAHAHAH get ready Bryan said."

"WELL LET"S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Billy yelled and then the huge screen came up with a flash then Everyone was in the crowd rooting for the fighters then a fight song came up (unknown's theme song form Tekken Tag Tournament) the sky was turning dark and then Billy changed by the evil effluence "Billy sensed RAAAAHHHH! The devil took over Billy and said it will rain Blood Today!"

"HUNH?" Bryan said as Billy's back now sprouted his black wings and Claws his pants turned to blackish jeans with Blue flames on the right leg his shoes turned into boots Black on the left and Blue on the right "RAAAHHHH!" Billy roared as his Eyes flashed red in the dark.

"Ready? Go! the announcer said.

Bryan ran quickly at Billy but Billy flew over Bryan and landed down and did the twisted four kick attack that Jin uses (from Tekken 3) and followed with the demon uppercut and then did a 10 hit combo on Bryan rendering him useless Bryan got up and coughed a little blood out Round 2 Fight! Billy ran at Bryan at a astonishing speed with his wings a s aerial speed he rushed at Bryan and did the final uppercut on him knocking him out it was the lightning uppercut a move Kazuya uses Bryan couldn't move after the last attack and therefore Billy wins the match and is cleared for entry in the tournament.

"Billy wins everyone Awesome Baby! The announcer (who was drunk at the time before he was drunk he said to the fighter and the tournament although he was talking to himself before he drank the glass) said."

Billy whose devil power dispersed from the outside and came back on the inside of his body "GASP!" Billy said before he fainted on the floor.

Christie who came up to Billy while he passed out puffed air into his lungs by means of resuscitation (reviving him by breathing air into him.) Billy finally woke up with Christie who wrapped her arms around Billy's shoulder.

"…Did I win?…"

"you did but you then passed out after the announcer said your name to the huge screen." Christie said as she pulled him back to his feet "But then when you passed out I did C.P.R on you I thought you were a goner. Christie said as she hugged him for dear life Billy put his arm on her and said "don't worry about me I just need to get a little rest from the fight to register. "hard to believe I beat a man whose intentions are to test his powers on opponents. "

"BILLY!" Everyone shouted at him grabbing him and fussing around with his head and clothes. then Jin and Kyo came up to him "are you all right?" Kyo said as he put his arm around Jin to help him stand because his feet fell asleep while watching Billy's "Prefight" match.

"well I made it at least Jin we need to talk alone if you all don't mind."

"Sure Everyone we will be back in a minute."

As Jin and Billy walked down to the park Billy asked.

"Jin why do I have this weird image of the devil that I encountered back at the train station?"

"Ok well this is how it all started as you might not know our father is half human and half devil because 20 years ago "Kazuya Mishima" our father was fighting his father "Heihachi Mishima" known as our grandfather anyway he threw Kazuya down a volcano's mouth Burning with the desire to defeat his father Kazuya blew his anger and made a deal with the devil thus granting him power to defeat his father but when he encountered Jun Kazama our mother Kazuya couldn't resist her charm and innocent interior so the had the "Coffee" and had Me, you, Kyo, and Asuka Kazama.

"ok but that doesn't explain how the devil attacked me."

"I wasn't finished as I was saying his devil power got divided to me and kyo I don't know how you got the power but that mark on your arm is proof that you are a half breed of the devil and half human. Like me and Kyo but how you got it is a question I have in my mind."

"Ok I guess I could tell you one day I was targeted by army soldiers they were wearing Cybernetic suits with armored items and weapons."

"The Tekken force I Presume?" Jin asked.

"I guess you could say that I was eventually captured by the "Tekken Force" as you say and when I woke up I was in a laboratory I was on a medical bed chained up like a dog you could say then I met our grandfather who yelled and roared and transferred that mysterious liquid as I got it I eventually passed out and when I woke up I had blood on my hands on the walls and on the doors and then I passed out and woke up in my home. And that was it until I got the invitation letter and came here thus finding who was responsible for this mess and to deal I will deal with it devil or no devil as for the devil whom I've encountered I'll be ready for him he said as his eyes started turning evil ish blue with flames coming out surrounding his eyes. "

This chapter was dedicated to lil tommy girl MOONTEARZ and Shadow sin for their endless effort in reviewing my story and getting my back and giving me tips to write.

DevilBillykazama


	5. Chapter 5 An Angel's Wish

Chapter 5 An Angel's wish

To shadowsin I have been dramatically been thinking about my story and I got Moontearz's message so I think all 3 of us should first finish our story and I think it's a good idea in case you put up a sequel and on your latest chapter of TOF I also saw the PS3 version of Tekken the graphics are really real no more CG Yes! And it kind of sucks that it only showed Jin showing his moves but I can't complain Jin's my favorite character hope you like this chapter of Tekken 5 Devil within Hope you will like this chapter it kind of varies like yours but it takes a different approach .

To MoonTearz I have received your review and I think so too we should first finish our stories and then concentrate on the OC Battle if it's called that way don't worry about the Jamie Character I will find a good place to put him. (I will let out a secret he might come at the first round matches of fighting.) (THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN THREE MINUTES.) hope you will like this next Chapter

To Lil Tommy girl I haven't received a reply from Karisan Karisan (sobs alittle.) but I think you should contact her and see what she has to see I'm looking forward to hearing from you enjoy this next chapter.

As Billy and Jin kazama headed to the hotel tournament site they went to get their keys to their rooms once they got them they each had a roommate Jin was with Steve Xiaoyu is with Asuka and Kaori is with Kyo (lovable oaf Kyo is…) and Billy was alone he requested to be with Christie he got his request. and Hwoarang is with Julia.

Billy went to his room and took a little nap he dreamt.

Jin was Chained up so was Kyo and Billy they were in a Gothic like Cathedral Blood spurting out their evil Counter parts beating the crap out of them Billy was in the center of the Cathedral Kyo was in the second level and Jin was in the Third level Billy and Kyo broke free from the chains and ran to Billy's level and then their Devil parts fought against them in a sort of tag team battle Billy Fought his Devil part as Kyo did his. Billy was getting hurt by his Devil side WAM BAM OOSH! POW! Billy fell down when Devil Billy struck "MWAHHA!" "Billy I thought you knew better than that!" "You… Will… DIIIIIIEEEEE!" Billy rushed at the devil and tackled him down using every technique to wear His devil part down and he finally did then the Devil did his crazy Twister 10 hit combo but Billy parried his attack with an attack even the Devil didn't know of Billy fought with various types of style (Kenpo, Street fighting, Shotokan and even the Evil Mishima arts.) the Devil gave up and started to laser him with his eye beams and brought Billy down "MWAAHHAHAH!" "Billy your girl you know of that Brazilian Chick she will be my Bitch!" (sorry for my language.) "she will walk down the streets and make my Money!" Billy was enraged by his counter parts remark and He transformed into the devil himself HRRRRRWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! and varied his attacks from high to low BAM! POW! BANG! WHAM! BAM! CLANG! WOOOOSSH! Devil billy couldn't hold his alter ego back any more and lost. Billy roared and flew his way to Kyo's fight where he was getting submissioned by Devil Kyo Devil Billy whom transformed Fought his brother's evil side and knocked him out and tackled him with his vale tudo hits punch after punch kick after kick he brought Devil Kyo down and then Jin and Devil Jin came down and Devil Jin revived Kyo's and Billy's devil part they were now brought on the same level and now back with a vengeance Jin Kyo and Billy had a three on three attack a Three tag team battle Billy VS Devil Billy Kyo VS Devil Kyo and Jin VS Devil Jin. HYYYYAAAAAHHHHH! The three on each side rushed into strikes and blows and Billy knew how to do a "Ghetto Smack" And he rammed His evil part into the walls continuously until he got a KO on his evil part. Then he was double teamed by Devil Kyo and Jin SLAM! Billy was unconscious then he roared BLAZIN ATTACK! He grabbed Devil Jin and Tackled him down and continuously Punched him in a fury attack and then Delivered the final blow. POOOOOOWWWWWWWW! It echoed across the cathedral, Bats and Crows flew all over and then Devil Kyo was left to Fight Billy Kyo and Jin Himself and before he striked he went on his knees and begged for mercy "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I… I.. I HAVE A WIFE AND KID's Billy and Kyo grabbed Devil Kyo and said you don't have a wife and kids the Jin grabbed Devil Kyo and slammed him into the statue CLANG! The statue broke Kyo Rushed up to his alter ego and Uppercutted him and then Jin and Kyo lifted Billy up to fly and strike the final Blow PPPPPPOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! Blood Spurted and then flew out of Devil Kyo's Body. Unable to move he lost.

"it's over …..Billy said."

"Yeah….." Jin said

"It looks like it…. Kyo said"

"FLASHBACK"

DSSSSSSSHHHHHH!

"Gasp! Huh? What happened? When Billy saw he was in the bed he remembered he was taking a nap then a bellhop ringed the door "Excuse Me? Is there a Billy kazama?

"I'm Here! What is it?"

"You have a letter! Mr. Kazama! Shall I put it under the door?"

"You sure can I'm getting dressed!"

"Ok enjoy the hotel and good luck in the tournament!" the Bellhop said putting the letter under the doorstep and leaving to tend to other duties.

As Billy went to the doorstep he got a ring on the door bell.

"DINGDONG!"

"Hello?"

"Billy?"

"Who is it?" Billy said looking at the door hole (some doors has that.)

"It's Me Kyo Jin, and Asuka are with me, we got a letter did you get one too?"

"Yes I did what did it say?"

"It says we got to be at the rooftop at 7:00 P.M." "What time is it?"

"It's 6:49 P.M. I should get ready wait for me there Brother I'm coming out."

Putting the clothes on he went outside the door and met Kyo Jin and Asuka.

"Well we should go to the rooftop." Billy said while he pressed the button on the elevator and got his family up the elevator and made his way up to the rooftop to see a woman there dressed in all white pure as the moonlight.

"Who Are you?" Billy asked to the woman who had her back on them. Billy blinked twice before seeing the woman whom Billy didn't recognize.

"Hello all thank you for receiving this letter and attending my meeting I have some things to discuss with you all first order of business Billy step forward please. She said in a politful tone"

Billy stepped up to the woman who put her hand on his head.

"Huh?"

Billy felt some things coming from the woman's hand to his head visions of whom the woman was, his birth and who is the devil is whom attacked him.

"WHHOOOOOA!" Billy yelled as he got back up from the ground receiving the memories from her hand.

"I kind of understand what I was invisioned with but really who are you?" stepping back from her.

The woman said to both Jin and asuka "step forward please".

Jin and Asuka both stepped forward getting the same visions from her head.

Jin said "okay I understand but who are these people?"

Asuka said okay "'ve gotten the hang of who I really am and who the person is next to me he is my brother." But who are the two people on the other side?

"Kyosuke Kazama step forward please."

Uh Ok Kyo said walking to the woman getting the same visions from the woman as Billy Jin and Asuka got.

The woman said to all four of them my children I have beared for so long Billy Kyo and Asuka and Jin, I had to give you away so that one day you all would meet each other."

She then gave each a folder and told them to open it. It first showed them themselves but then the woman said to flip to the next couple of photos that word made all of them drop all their jaws they saw photos of the others and their true mother and father.

"Billy was the first to go up to his mom and looking at her face he then had a flashback of her when he was a baby he returned back to reality and said the first thing that came to mind "….Mom…..?"

She smiled and nodded while tears came from her eyes.

"MOM!" Billy hugged her tightly and then Asuka and Kyo came up and hugged her too Jin was watching the family moment he smiled and then sat down and looked at the devil who was flapping his wings and seeing Jin and his family and mother the Devil took his finger and showed "you're dead" gesture. Jin showed his fist gesture "you wait you'll get yours" gesture. The devil flew away.

Billy felt he was hit by a ton of bricks trying to swallow the truth he finally did and asked his true mom.

"Mom?"

"what is it dear?"

"Mom why is this devil that I encountered back in the train station?"

"Well that is your father."

Billy was again hit like a ton of bricks what Jin said was true after all there was a connection after all His birth, the Devil/father, the mark on his arm, everything.

Billy had another flashback of the Kazama family relations with the Mishima's Kazuya and Jun had children and the four of us were part of that.

Billy asked her "why does he keep coming back?"

She said he wants you to destroy the devil in his body and the devil is controlling his mind in devil or not in devil form.

Billy thought long and hard about it but couldn't put it together "Mom if he is so big and powerful why doesn't he try to get rid of himself?"

"because he isn't able to he hasn't the power to get rid of it himself he made a deal with the devil which granted him power but your father lost control over himself and can't hold anything back so the next time you face the devil it is best if you try to defend yourself or run those are your options in your encounter."

"Ok I should be careful next time."

"Billy come next time you need me I will give something to you and don't forget that you aren't alone in the world you can ask for help beside your family ."

"I'll remember to do that thank you mom and I promise to return bye."

"Guys let's go to the hotel they must be telling everyone to enjoy the party and I'd won't want to miss the comp. Everyone agree?"

"YES! YES YES we all agree." they said as they made their way to the elevator Billy was the last to leave.

"Wait Billy I have something for you it is regarding your devil side."

"Billy?" they said holding the elevator.

"you guys go ahead I'll catch up."

"Billy I've seen your Devil side do good in the past how did this happen?"

"well personally I haven't a clue why when I used my evil form to do good I might have pierced the control allowing me to control my evil side and do good but I haven't the idea of how I did it so the next time I might have to save someone I might turn into a devil and save that person or catastrophe."

"well whatever you do or did you might have the change of heart gift on your devil side so I will grant you the side of the angel."

"are you serious?" Billy was shocked he could be on both sides of the transformation.

Good and evil, Yin and Yang, Light and Shadow.

"Yes because the quality of this is so rare I decided you can take part of both sides." His mother was so proud of her son's decisions when using the devil.

"so what is the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch Silly but if you can if you can sense someone in danger maybe you can stop your father with the help of your brothers and sisters and any one aware of the devil gene and angel gene.

"Sounds good to me but can I give it some thought I'd like to save that bundle of energy that you will offer me if I need it/insurance or life insurance if you please ."

"okay the power I will give you will stay with me but if you need it I will give you the power, good luck in the tournament." giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"all right mom I have to go now Bye." Billy left for the party hosted on the hotel.

"Bye son." The mother said smiling then disappearing into the moonlight.

On his way down he thought to himself "wow I have the chance to be both sides of the coin huh?" "But I wonder how Jin Asuka and Kyo take it?" "Me be a angel and devil?" "I guess I shouldn't worry about it now we must first get to the tournament and win until the finals."

On his way down he met up with hwoarang and Julia Which would appear they were kissing. Billy saw them do that and felt like going past them unnoticed but was caught.

"Billy what's up?" loosening his grip

"N -N-N-N-Nothing" sweat was a little dropping on his head but had little time to get to the party." I have to get going."

"well are you going to the party?"

"well yeah I am going to the party."

"well let's go with. Jules you don't mind?"

"no let's go PAHHHTAAAAYYYYY!"

"Hwoarang I don't know what you did with this girl but I don't care let's go PAINT THE TOWN RED!"

as the made their way to the hotel party they had to go one more floor to get to the party and dance. They made it to the party with 1 minute left to find everyone dancing and drinking stuff. Billy sets his eyes on the girl whom he fell in love with at the train station.

Well I have finished 2 chapters and I have been out of the loop and I made this longer than I expected but I will explain more about what happens at the party next chapter and his decision about his newer side the angel gene. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! CHAPTER 6 His first night with her

Devil Billy kazama-


	6. Chapter 6 His First Night with her

Chapter 6 His first night with her

To MoonTearz hey I think Jamie will make it to this chapter but I promise you Jamie and Billy will be Rivals jus to let ya know thanks for yo review and look again for my new chappie thanks again and enjoy.

As Billy sets his eyes on the girls who were dancing with the boys he went to the sit down only to be smoothtalked by Christie behind his ear.

"have you ever danced with a girl before?"

"No never I have never danced with a girl and danced alone…"

"well how about I give you lessons?"

That comment made Billy Blush.

"well ok but I don't have any money…."

"hahaha silly I don't want any money I just want to be closer to you because after what happened at the train you have rekindled my heart about boys and that person was you so I have to repay you so how about it?"

"O-o-o-o-o-OK."

Billy said as he made his way to the dance floor with Christie by his side holding her hand as the fighters gave him and Christie alone time on the dance floor.

Then only Billy and Christie were the only ones left on the dance floor.

Then there was some upbeat Music.

BOOM SHALACKA LACKA BOOM!

Christie went into a Brake dance kind of style and danced around her feet and Billy until Billy got a clue of what she was doing.

A few minutes later Billy got into the beat and Miraculously copied Christie moves one after another Billy won the crowd pretty soon the crowd were rooting for

" Go Brazillian Go Japanese Go Brazillian Go Japanese!"

Until Billy yelled "EXCUSE ME I AM BILLY AND SHE IS CHRISTIE!" while he was brake dancing then the crowd shrugged their shoulders and yelled

"Go BILLY Go CHRISTIE Go BILLY Go CHRISTIE!"

then both Christie and Billy stopped as soon the beat went out they then asked the Dj to play a slow song Actually Christie asked the Dj Billy just looked at her Smiling.

"Well shall we dance now?" Billy asked Christie as she came back

Christie Giggled at how Billy danced he did the robot, the splits and he sighed because that wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Here.. this is a slowdance so maybe I should lead you…"

Christie took both of Billy's arms and put them around her waist.

Billy Blushed 2 shades of red as she got closer to him

"are you embarrassed?" Christie said as Billy looked at her

"not at all I haven't danced at all and I think I might learn a thing or two from you…"

then a slow song came on

"Ding ding dong"

"Oh I…'

"I Love you…."

My whole life has changed..

Since you came in..

"I knew back then..

You were that special oooonnne..

"I'm so in love..

"So Deep in love…

"You've made my life complete….

"You are so sweet…"

"No one can compete.."

"as you came in to my life…"

"You blinded me with your love…"

"Which you have Emphasize….

"I'm open here I'm Wide open…"

"And I'm doing things I never do…"

"And I feel so good I feel so good …

"man what it take so long finding you?..."

"This is my soulmate and I'm telling you…

"This is my affection and it's surely a fact…"

"without you having my back…"

"I relieve alone just where I am…"

As that song was still playing Christie rested her head on Billy's Chest.

I never want this one to end she whispered as she thought Billy didn't hear it She was wrong He heard it loud and clear He smiled as the song ended then Both Billy and Christie went to sit down at a table gazing at Billy as he sat down he saw her looking at him.

"is the something on my face…?" Billy said looking around his face.

"No No No No there isn't anything wrong I just want to stay and look into your eyes a little more…" she said looking into his eyes as he did to her.

"how about we leave and I show a place I've been to…?"

"OK let's go…"

"Ok Christie give me a minute I need to talk to my brothers and sister…"

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Billy You crack me up Hwoarang said laughing on the floor Jin wasn't amused by Hwoarang and Kyo looked at him in a "Are you Okay?" Asuka was in Big Disbelief because he did those crazy moves to impress a girl but she sighed and smiled and gave him a thumb up and a thumb sideways.

Billy put his head down and sighed and told to the others that he will leave and get some fresh air with Christie he gave a hand wave to them and they waved back.

"Hey Jin maybe we should follow them EH?"Hworang said Smirking at Billy as he left.

"No Way Man we shouldn't do that to them let them have their lives to themselves." Jin said calmly closing his eyes and coolly Crossing his arms. Xiaoyu Julia and Kaori were very interested in what Billy was doing and asked their "Man" if they could go and spy on them finally the boys agreed and went to spy on them

Billy and Christie were walking on the streets grasped together like glue hand in hand until there were to women who were fighting yelling Billy went up to one of them and tried to calm them down but was slapped "POW" causing Billy to fall down because of the recoil of the slap.

THUD!

"Owwwww! What the Hell Did You DO THAT FOR! HUH! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME! YOU ARE BOTH WITCHES BIG UGLY AND NOT TO MENTION BUTT UGLY AS WELL YOU'RE BOTH WITCHES!"

Billy yelled as he was softening the slap.

"BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAY OR ELSE YOU WILL GET SHOT!" the Blonde woman said aiming her gun at Billy

"SHIIIIIT! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Billy said getting back up and told Christie to go back to the hotel it was about to get serious.

"No I don't want to go back I haven't spent any time with you!" christie said.

"Now's not the time to be selfish! Now GO!" Billy yelled. And then there were the people who were spying on them got into the Fray.

"HOLD IT! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!." A man said holding a gun it looked like a detective and then some of Billy's friends and family were behind.

"Guy? What are you doing Here?"

"Well We were spying on you to make sure you don't get in Trouble" Jin said approaching from behind the Detective.

"ALL RIGHT PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" The detective said Cocking his gun.

"No I'm not surrendering." The blonde woman said Getting Christie who has still not left. "IF YOU DROP YOUR GUN WE WILL LET THIS GIRL GO!"

"BILLY HELP ME!" Christie said trying to Escape.

"CHRISTIE IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TAKE ME LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Billy yelled "HERE'S THE DEAL THE GIRL AND I WILL WALK SLOWLYSO DON'T HURT ANYBODY!"

"BILLY NO!" Jin said trying to Refrain the family and friends behind.

"DON'T WORRY JIN I'LL BE FINE!" Billy said. "WHEN I SAY GO I WILL WLAK SLOWLY AND YOU WILL RELEASE THE GIRL AND WALK TO MY DIRENCTION TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Billy Yelled asking the Man to drop the gun.

"NOW GO!" Billy yelled walking slowly to the Blonde.

The Blonde let the girl go when one minute passed Billy was on the other side.

"OKAY THE TRADE HAS BEEN MADE!" The Blonde said Holding the gun at Billy.

"NO!" Billy said Elbowing the Blondie woman and the other woman Shot Billy.

"BILLY!" Christie said running toward him.

Then the Detective arrested the two women and put them behind bars Billy was In a coma Christie and the Kazama Family were in Billy's room and tries to cure him and the Detective was Appointed to monitor the Tournament.

Billy no one will give you your path you need to walk your own path…

Walk my own Path?

Yes if you don't then you will be nothing in life just another mindless puppet let me help you….

Why should I trust you….?

Because I am your conscience and I can bring you back from the coma…

Ok but what is your Game….?

Game? There is no Game I just want you alive so that you can un shroud your Past…..

Why are you Getting into that….?

Because if you don't wake up you will never find out anything in life or Should I say the AfterLife?

Fine I will wake up but what can I do?

You can first try going to your mother and find out more about your past..

This is a Chapter I might have taken a Short turn on but Moon Tearz's Request Come's in the Next Chapter (MoonTearz SAY YEAH!) Billy meets a Person so familiar some one he has never seen in Three Years Read the Next Chapter to find out.

DevilBillyKazama-


	7. Chapter 7 The NewcomerRival

Chapter 7 The Newcomer+ Rival

To MoonTearz hey you wanted to find out if Billy and Jamie were Rivals right? Now you get your wish enjoy this chapter (though it is Short.)

To Shadow sin I Forgive you for not seeing and reviewing my Chapter but I will ask if you could now that MoonTearz's Character is in.

To Lil TommyGirl hey I know you haven't Review to me (I feel very saddened.)

DSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH! Billy woke up to find Christie on top of Billy looking at Him in a Worried look.

Jin and Kyo were around to see Billy recover.

The rest were up elsewhere in the café or in the Diner across the street.

And the Detective came by to pay his respects to the man who saved the girl.

"…..How long have I been in a coma…..?"

"About 3 days." Christie said still in a worried tone.

"UGH! Maybe I should get up and go to outside I need some air." Billy said.

"Okay just be careful next time okay?"

"Ok…"

as Billy came out the room he saw a man who looked familiar to him as he spotted him he ran.

"HEY YOU STOP!" Billy said chasing the man.

As Billy followed him to the rooftop the man had his hood down he took of the hood to reveal himself.

"Who Are You?"

"Don't You know? look inside yourself 3 years back."

Billy did and found out that it was his rival Jamie Parker.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU! You're the one who has been Causing me trouble! These past Three Years. "

"HUMPH! Well you haven't changed one Bit…." Jamie said with a Smirk

"Jamie what are your intentions?"

"I Plan to Defeat you and claim my Spot from you the same spot that you took away from me Three years ago."

"well I won that Spot Fair and Square." Billy said with Anger in his Eyes.

"HUMPH WELL I PLAN TO TAKE IT BACK FROM YOU HERE AND NOW COME ON AND FIGHT!. Jamie said transforming into a Angel/Devil Version.

"WELL THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Billy said with a Smirk Transforming into his most FearSome form his Devil angered Version side with nothing to lose in his Eyes That was his Second form.

Both Jamie and Billy fought as their Egos sides Billy as Devil and Jamie as Angel the fight lasted for Three Hours

POW! SMACK! BANG! CLANG! PUSH! SHOVE! BLAST! blow after blow no one who would give up but after a few more minutes Jamie lost.

"AURGH! DAMN IT BILLY I HATE YOU!" Jamie said calming down to see Billy offer his hand.

Billy was in a gentle mood since his Transformation Sidetracked the Devil in his body because of the Purity in Jamie.

Jamie took his hand and covered his limb that hurt.

Billy did the same.

"You Know? You're not to bad after Three Years has past have you been training?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen you around since three years how have you been during that time?" Billy said .

Then a Minute later Three people emerged from the Rooftop,

"Billy What Happened?" Asuka asked in Dismay.

"well I have been following this man." Pointing at Jamie.

"Who Is he?" Asuka asked

"This Man Is Jamie Parker the man I have been having a fight with he is my Rival for the Past Three Years."

"Well Pleased to meet you I am Asuka Kazama this here is Jin, And Kyouke Kazama.

"Pleasure's all mine." Jamie Said looking at Billy

"well what do you plan to do now?" Billy Asked.

"Well since I am in the tournament I have a chance to reclaim my Honor Against Billy."

"Humph just because you beat me this time doesn't mean I will go easy on you in the Tournament. Jamie said with a Smirk.

"Well Hope you don't lose in the Preliminary's" Billy Said Smirking.

"well I don't plan on losing I plan to win every single fight until I reach you!"

"Good Luck then I'm leaving." Just as Billy Left he said to Jamie well if you want to settle the Score then maybe this can be handled in the Finals See You There or Be A Square.

I Dedicate this chapter to MoonTearz because he wants Jamie to Appear he is ecstatic if he reads and Reviews this I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to two other Authors you know who you are (Just in case you don't know I will say Shadow Sin and Lil Tommy Girl.)

Well that also is one of the Chapter's that really sucks because I have the finals I can only do so much (I Hate the Finals but I got to do it I want to pass my grade level.) but next Chapter will be Different it will be long I guarantee that hope you liked this chapter and you know what the Drill R&R please and Thank you.

DevilBillyKazama-


	8. Chapter 8 jamie Strikes back

Chapter 8 Jamie Strikes back.

To MoonTearz Hey I'm glad I have added your Jamie Character and I will add all the stuff about him in this chapter thanks for reviewing and you'll be pleasantly Surprised to what I'm doing in this chapter R&R again and enjoy this new chapter.

To Karisan Karisan hey thanks for your review I thought I wouldn't get your review and not get a chance to talk with you but here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy this one.

Jamie is a Nephilm he is a Reincarnation of the fallen angels he used their power to protect the world once but he isn't powerful alone unless he joined with Billy (it's just a idea) if he did, he would have yet one more chance to save the world from destruction yet again. The Reason he is mad at Billy is because he Humiliated him, in front of everybody. claimed everything from him though it wasn't him It was someone else some one Jamie didn't know quite Well This is his Story. DUMDUM!

"Jamie Get out of the Way!" Billy yelled making his way to the elevator.

"What's the Matter afraid I'll scare the Daylights outta You?" Jamie laughed rolling on the floor.

"hahaha!" Very funny Jamie for your information I'm getting ready to see who will fight in the Preliminary's " Billy Said Griping his hands and Grinding his teeth.

"Well who was the one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed? That's right You!" Jamie pointed at Billy who was having anger Management against Jamie.

"GRRRRR!" billy yelled and stomped his way down to the cafeteria to get something to drink while he was in the way to the preliminary's meet when he heard a girl's voice.

"STOP OT LET GO OF ME!" The woman yelled trying to break free from the australian's Grip.

"Come on baby Don't be that way of you are willing to be nice to me I will go and show you my "Big End". "HAHAHA!"

Before Billy went to get his drink and talk with Jin and Kyo He Made his way to the Australian and pushed with a force so powerful that the man fell and broke three tables.

"Owwwww! Hey you're askin for Trouble Mister!" the Man roared.

Billy who looked at him Glared at him with Evil red eyes and regained his focus and concentrated on the woman it was Christie.

"Christie are you all right?"

"Yeah I am but I can't get away from this guy he wants me more than ever! " Christie told Billy and looked in fear as if she had gotten a threatening note.

Billy went up to the Man and yelled and slapped the Man in the face "HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!.

"OOOOOH I'm Scared what the hell will you do to me if I do that again? In a Childish voice "BWWAAAAAHAAA!"

"Send you straight to hell is what I'm going to do and I intend to taste Blood! Billy said in a dark toned and evil voice (you could tell he was being controlled by the Devil.)

"Well you have made the biggest Mistake of your life I can't wait to Beat you up and Grind your Bones into Dust!" "NAME'S MARDUK CRAIG MARDUK DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Craig Roared bringing his hands together over his head into a heavy blow.

"Please do it at the tournament just not here." The servers Pleaded.

""(Clap clap clap Clap) (Clap Clap) "Very Nice! Billy you've made someone angry why don't you settle this in the Tournament why don't you?" Jamie said in a Smirk.

"Don't make me have to give you Yours Jamie!" Billy said not taking his eye's of Marduk.

"WELL THEN WE WILL SETTLE THIS AT THE TOURNEY DON'T GET HURT TO SOON I WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS TOO! BWAHAHAHA!" Marduk yelled as he went through the crowd to see Christie sitting on the chair sill afraid of Him "Don't Worry baby after he is done you're next! HAHAHA!"

"Don't worry Billy you can take him Jamie said".

"Fine I Will wait till tomorrow then the Fun Begins." Billy laughed. Then he went to see where Christie was she was frozen in fear after what happened today. "Don't worry Christie I won't lose and you won't have to worry about him anymore I will take care of him I Promise clutching her closely.

"Ok"she whispered "Just don't lose to him I want to stay with you always."

Billy whispered "I promise.

Hey everyone i got to go now i need to get some rest but i promise after this chapter i will focus on every one els laters.  
DevilBilly Kazama


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome To Tekken 5!

Chapter 9 welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five!

Hey everyone I am one the next chapter so for everyone's ideas in the next 24 hours I will put under consideration so let's give thanks to the following people.

Asuka –Kazama-Mishima hey I loved your story I possible maybe you can give me some advice on my story. I will keep reading it so I won't surely forget thanks for the review and hope you like this next chapy.

Karisan hey thanks for you review don't worry I will give Marduk "his" and be sure to look at this latest chapy.

MoonTearz hey bro thanks for the review on my Billy Character don't worry please use him to your heart's content. Oh almost forgot when I saw your chapter I saw mina and I was hoping to use her, sorry if I didn't ask for permission pleasz forgive me sorry again but don't worry you will be amazed at this new chapter and so don't worry I will declare some new chapters for the Tekken characters and little bit of the Oc's so you can count on that.

Shadowsin congrats on finishing your story for if not for me and moontearz's review and Oc (Original characters.) you probably would have carried the burden of finishing the story alone but all of us are here to assist you in the Sequel and don't worry if you have been gone from my reviews it's ok. (I'm just a little angry but nothing I should hold a grudge about anyway hehe.)

Now that that's over on to the latest chapter of Tekken 5 Devil within.

As Jamie walked away from Billy and Christie at the cafeteria he made his way to the lobby when he saw someone he recognized he approached her while she sat down. Waiting for time to pass by until the announcer gets the tournament underway for 5 days getting the placements and fighters all accounted for anyway Jamie approached her with utmost caution.

"M-m-m-m-Mina?"

the woman turned her head to him.

"Jamie?" the woman said and then rushed to hug him and accidentally toppled him over to the ground (you know when some one runs to someone and that person's weight clashes with someone else thus sometimes brings them down.)

"OOOF!" was Jamie's response because he fell down and Mina sort of dropped and sandwiched him (ha ha) then a minute later Jin and xiaoyu came down the elevator with Jin's left arm around Xiaoyu's back.

Then 2 minutes later, Kyo Kaori came down the elevator same way Jin way holding Xiaoyu walking to the cafeteria to see Christie in shock after the "Marduk" incident and Billy trying his best to calm her down.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaori asked Billy who did not take his eye's of Christie

"She is scared of the big tall man I confronted. He was threatening her, or at least that's what I think it was."

"Christie… Do not worry I will take care of the matter myself…"

Billy was walking to the lobby and found Jamie on the floor still sandwiched and kept getting kissed by Mina.

"Jamie I thought you couldn't sink much lower than this" Billy laughed and grabbed the Girl mina off of Jamie and asked her the name.

"Hi.. what's your name?" Billy asked.

"Hi My name is Mina pleased to meet you…(Giggle what is your name handsome?) she joked around while placing her arms around Billy as a jealous joke to Jamie.

"Uhhhh!" Billy's face started to look beat red and his heart started to race by faster than a speeding bullet.

"M-M-M-M-My N-N-N-N-Name… is Billy Nice to Meet you Mis-s-s- Mina" Billy said stuttering at the sight of Mina who held Billy like a person who was at war and embraced him.

Jamie on the other hand was a little Jealous at the way Mina was embracing Billy who was starting to look 100 times red than his normal color.

"Okay Mina I think you should let go of my rival he is starting to choke out.

Mina who was still embracing Billy saw his face he was embarrassed by the way mina was touching him her hand was on Billy's Butt.

"Guuuuhhhh!" Billy snapped back into his senses and got mina off of him .

Kyo and Kaori saw Billy get released from Mina's grip and Kaori was sly as a fox and went up to Billy.

"…..SSSOOOO…. what is her name eh Billy….?" Billy turned to see Kaori Smiling at Billy.

"L-L-eave me alone kaori" Who saw Christie coming to Billy looking fuming mad at him.

"eheheheh! Sorry Christie but she I we were." Billy then had to calm Christie down by taking her hand and taking her outside to talk.

"WHY DID THAT GIRL TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT!" Christie who looked like she had anger management problems at Billy but then calmed down a few minutes.

"Please Christie she is just one of my rival's friends or girlfriends I'd presume. "Besides she was just playing a joke on Jamie.

"Fine but you had better be telling the truth or I'm going to have your head!" Christie said to Billy.

"(GULP!) OK!" Billy said taking in the fear of that day to come. "But anyway I went to go see the announcer who would be talking about the tournament."

"Well then let's go and find out." Christie said looking at the crowd forming inside the lobby with Jin and Kyo peering out of the crowd. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HUH?"

"Nothing!" the crowd said.

Soon thereafter the announcer spoke on the little black speaker box in the lobby. "EXCUSE ME PARTICIPATORS IF YOU ARE IN THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE MEET AT THE CAFETERIA I REPEAT PLEASE COME TO THE CAFETERIA."

"well I guess that's our cue I guess" everyone said and reporter to the cafeteria.

"Welcome EVERYONE TO THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT UNLIKE ANY YOU HAVE EVER PARTICIPATED HERE WE HAVE A FEW RULES FOR YOU TO FOLLOW." The announcer said coming down from the chair.

"now the rules are simple the fight's date will be in 2 days from now so you have two days to warm up and train but I will leak a few details for you, you will need to pick a team of four people and have the leader of your group when you are done please pick your team name so I can verify it in this card since there are 80 of you all of you will be put in fours so a total of 20 teams should be accounted for.

Jin thought."four people huh? "So who should I choose? Maybe I should go with Kyo Asuka and Billy they all have the same last name as mine so I should get them to be in my group."

Hwoarang thought so "four People EH? so I guess I should choose Steve, Jamie, and that one person in that corner he should make a fine addition to my team." Hey you what's your name? Hwoarang said.

" My name's Cooney Joe Cooney." He said.

Xiaoyu Thought "four people hmm I should choose my Cousin Kaori Lin, Christie, Julia Chang, and myself included Teehee!.

Jin came up to Billy first "hey Billy want to be on my team?

"Ok beats having to look for someone else" Billy said. and was asked to bring Kyo and Asuka to where Jin is standing

"All right I'll be back." Billy said and a few minutes later he came back with them.

"Jin wants you on his team you want to team up with him?' Billy asked

"Sure I want to fight alongside Jin" Kyo said.

"Okay I will fight with Jin on his team." Asuka said.

Jin then came up to them "Okay we are four people now who should be the leader of the group?

"Maybe you should be the leader." All three said.

"Yeah you're right and besides I'm the oldest! We should name our team our last name "TEAM KAZAMA" " Jin said with a Smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Jin is our leader." All three of the kazama's said

"now we should go to the announcer and give our name's and team name too."

Jin came up to the announcer and replied.

"okay our team is ready."

"Name's please." The announcer said.

Jin said "Billy kazama, Asuka kazama, and Kyosuke Kazama,"

"And your name please?" The announcer said

"Jin Kazama."

"wonderful you are now registered as the team captain and have your teammates ready! "The tournament starts in 2 days be ready by then." The announcer said

then a few more minutes later the fighters have all registered and await for the day to come.

Well I finished the latest chapter and will later get on with the tournament chapter.

Devil Billy kazama


	10. Chapter 10 the Newcomer Ambush

Chapter 10 The Newcomer (Evil ) + Ambush

Hey everyone I know I have been gone to long it is just that summer school is really a pain it is just for two more weeks and I'll be done anyway to these people who have been R.R

Asuka Kazama Mishima : wow hahaha you sure have a lot of requests 1. sure you can use my character in your alter side of my story.2 sorry I don't have Msn I have sorry about that and 3 don't worry I will get Marduk his just a little alter in the chapters ok thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this new chapter

Moontearz hey I knew you would like it Mina and Christie sort of becoming rivals I think I'll make that one up too so I'll give it some thought no need to unlike the story's chapter it's okay and I forgive you but man I thought our OC's are getting pretty popular man I love my JOB! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!

Now that that is over onto the next chapter of Tekken 5 Devil within

as soon as registration was over the people went their separate ways but however Billy was too curious about this Cooney Guy so he tailed him

"HEY YOU!" Billy shouted at Cooney

"Hey who are you?" Cooney pointed at Billy

"Me? I'm Billy Kazama."

"Yeah and I'm Joe Cooney nice to meet you"

"Pleasure's all mine hey what team are you on?"

"Hwoarang's team I guess and you?" Cooney said

"Kazama's team actually." Billy said

"Oh? So why are you talking to me?" Cooney said

"Don't know just wanted to meet someone new. So are you going to fight?" Billy said

"Yeah I actually will fight so I better get on with my training." Cooney said

"Yeah I guess I'd better go see you at the tournament!" Billy said running to the Gym in the hotel.

Static STATIC "COONEY DO YOU READ ME?

"Read you loud and Clear Mr. Mishima"

"Have you completed the job?"

"Yes sir the one I spoke to has not suspected a thing."

"All right now begin operation wipeout"

"Yes sir!" Cooney said turning off the radio.

"He will not suspect that he is one of the people Mr. Mishima has indeed marked for the operation." Cooney thought.

As soon as Billy made his way to the hotel he was ambushed by the Tekken force that Heihachi has indeed sent down to him at the woods near the hotel.

"Dammit! The Tekken force? I thought after I was done with them after all!"

the tekken force surrounded Billy and started to close in on him

"I have no Choice I have to fight them in my devil form as that is the one thing I have that I can use against them."

BAM SMACK CRASH CRACK! "I wonder if Kyo and the rest were faced with this problem…." Billy thought.

Meanwhile outside from the hotel…..

AAAAAHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! Asuka was being chased by the tekken force.

SMACK! "Jin Slid under the tekken force and smacked them with his back hand attack along with Corpse thrust on the other three.

Kyo was found on the first floor fighting 5 of the tekken force.

WHAM! SMACK KABLAM! "WOOOOOWEEEEE!" "Man that was Harsh! who are these people?"

Jin went down to meet kyo and asuka was right behind Jin "that's the Tekken Force."

Jin then sensed that Billy was in trouble he was sensing his devil call inside of Billy asking for help "! SHIT WE HAVE TO HELP BILLY!" Jin said running straight out of the hotel with the fighters behind him with Jin tracking down Billy's powers.

Meanwhile back at the outside of the hotel…..

"Man there's no stopping them they just keep coming one after another! Shiiiiiiiiiit!

Billy brought down most of the Tekken force but was eventually captured for the operation and brought to a temple.

Give in to the anger, Hate Me, Curse Me!

Those words kept reaching Billy's ears as he was in his own dream world.

Give into the anger, Hate ME, Curse Me,

Billy was then shown images of him absorbing his former self and Ogre and the ones who possessed the devil gene

"Nooooo I can't turn out to be like this!" Billy said with beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks and chest

"HAHAHAHAH! But you are…." The Purple Devil said to him

"you are nothing more than a pathetic wretch with no control over your devil powers you will sooner or later destroy ….."

"SHUT UP I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU I HAVE CONTROL I CAN USE IT TO DEFEAT YOU!" Billy said covering his ears and eyes and crouching down with green aura and Blue.

"Well you have bad table manners but don't worry after I get through your devil side the rest will be easy…" the devil gave himself a grin

"I won't allow you I promise I will defeat you!" Billy stood up and shouted.

Well I have the next chapter up and running sorry if I don't get these chapters going this summer school is a real pain in the ass! Sorry for using bad words but you'll know what happens in the next chapter bye!

P.S I dedicate this chapter and the next to Shadow sin sorry about all this and hope you forgive me and also to Moontearz too for giving me some reviews and letting me know about my OC and Shadow sin's OC not to Mention MoonTearz's OC they are for Shadow sin's his is Kyosuke kazama , mine is Billy kazama, and MoonTear'z is Jamie Parker.

DevilBillyKazama


	11. Chapter 11 The attack of the clones

Chapter 11 attack of the clones

(By the way I was continuing the chapter of 10 so sorry about all that…)

Billy awoke from his dream and saw he was put into the same old restraining equipment.

He grunted and pulled the chains out of him with the leftovers on him.

"well I guess I'm in a laboratory… I should find a way out of here…"

Billy made his way to the door and saw what was the most disturbing things he has ever seen in his entire life….

"BOOOM!" countless tanks of the friends he have seen and one's he hasn't seen they were all in a green tank filled with green liquids the one's he knew were Hwoarang, Christie, Jin, Xiao, Julia, Steve, Mina, asuka, kyo as well not to mention his mother too Jun kazama, and Himself, but he hasn't seen Jamie's and someone's tank which triggered his devil gene Gasping for air Billy senses the one giving the aura and tracks it down with his aura sensor it was the one who has been accidentally released after Billy's gasp for air and then it came up right behind him it was Shugo it said on his body with purple liquid.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Billy screamed as it chased him to Billy's tank which was also released in terms for intruder alert

One after another Billy was surrounded by the clones. One said this

"You won't escape! Billy we are the clones of your friends!" it was the Jin clone.

"Well maybe I didn't want to escape maybe I wanted to kick your ass!" Billy said in recognition that the clones weren't to strong but were still in progress.

"Well if hadn't escaped you wouldn't be killed right now which I am going to do right now!" the one in Purple liquid said "my name is Shugo Mishima and I will be your killer today!"

Shugo rushed into Billy and punched sky high with one finger and then the clones began to join the fray Jin kicked Billy again sky high and Hwoarang did his three air kick attacks to bring Billy down to the ground you could tell he was In a lot of pain after that

"AUUUGH! OWWW! EHHH! RAHHGH!"

Billy almost succumbed into the devil Gene's prowess and then transformed into the Devil but was shrouded into Purple (because of his confrontation with kazuya's devil side but retained his original body just his eye's are deep red) Billy roared.

"Now I intend to taste some Clone's Blood who wants to die first? Hmmmmmm?"

Billy rushed into the clones and laser eyed them into pieces and then worked toward Hwoarang and smacked him 7 times and threw him on the floor. And then worked on breaking Jin and Kyo both of them were unable to land a hit on Billy and Xiao and kaori was also unable to hit Billy then more of the clones came in like Heihachi and kazuya.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself Billy Kazama! Say hello to my clone and my clone of Kazuya we both have lived in our tanks and waited for the day you would come now we will destroy you!"

"Not if I can help it! I beat your ass before and if you think I'm afraid of your copies you are sadly mistaken "Billy said with a smirk.

"Well I guess me and my son will have to wipe that smirk off your face now don't worry I'll make this slow and painful….."

FLASH!

"HUH? Where am I?" Billy said as he was in another dimension

"Hahahaha! So this is the thanks I get for saving you?" his alter ego said walking down to Billy's direction.

"Who are you?"

"Silly you should know who I am I am your alter ego…." Devil Billy stated.

"so you are my alter ego sorry I thought your were a bit chubbier than me have you been pigging out somewhere? Billy said laughing hard.

"harde har! Har! I am actually here to give you a extent use of your power I have watched over you inside of your body and been monitoring your progress but I have some news it was heihachi who made out the tournament and trap so that the kazama's would be killed! And so forth bringing the news of the iron fist tournament 5 now that is all fine and dandy but since you are here in my dimension I can't return you to the human world just yet until you can answer this one question of mine get the answer correct and I will get you back not only will I get you back but I will give you control over me and help you fight this asshole!"

"Sounds farfetched but since you are part of me I guess I have to answer your question but how will I know that you aren't just tricking me for the sake of destroying the world after all last time I fought you I flattened you and tossed you aside."

"Well I suppose you are trust worthy of your words and I guarantee that I won't if I do I will bring you back here and let you beat the crap out of me…. If you don't mind me saying so…"

"All right all right what is your question?"

"It is plain and simple what do you want out of life?"

"I just want to harness the power …….of peace!"

(If this were a cartoon anime show devil Billy would just drop down and have his feet twitch while Billy would just smile as he gave his answer.)

"Well I guess you are the honest I have no choice but allow you power to use my alter ego hope you don't misuse this power that I will bestow upon you good luck and hope you beat the shit outta Heihachi!"

"DDDDDSSSSSSSHHHHH!"

"I'mmm Baaaaaaacccccckkkkk! Now where were we? Ahhhh! Yes I was about to kick your ass!

"UH-OH! I'm outta here!" Heihachi said at the new and improved side of Billy he was now fully the devil but was able to control him fully.

"Wait Don't Run You might get a Cut! Which I want to see!

"Billy then fought off the rest before seeing Heihachi crap his pants let's just say he won't mess with Billy for a looooong time. Also he dealt with Shugo and changed his mind and made him completely on Billy's side so he and Billy knocked off the clones and made them go into the "recycle bin"

Meanwhile

"It's not to far off I can sense him!" Jin said reaching a cliff and water fall when he saw something climb up it was Billy and some one who was on top of Billy's shoulder.

"Billy?"

although he couldn't hear Jin because he was in his devil form he retracted into his normal form and said what's up? carrying Shugo so what's up with the tournament which? made everyone fall down and made their feet twitch.

Well I think I did a good job as I said or wrote in my last chapter I have made these 2 chapter for shadow sin and MoonTear'z for our celebration on our OC Jamie parker Kyosuke kazama and Billy kazama.


	12. Chapter 12 first round of the tournament

Chapter 12 the First Round of the Tournament

Hey everyone I have made a new chapter for all to see and review and I give a shout out to the following Reviewers…:

To Moon Tearz hey glad you enjoyed my chapter I will definitely get started with the tournament so keep your eyes peeled! And I have reviewed your chapter so at least that's what I can do for you

To Karisan hey hope your day's haven't been that dull so I have made a chapter to help at least ease the pain so enjoy!

Now that that's over onto the next chapter of TEKKEN 5 DEVILWITHIN!

As Jin made his way to the hotel after the Billy shock on the cliff he brought the man Billy had hung on his shoulder to Jun's room to cross examine him…

"…Is he Ok Mom?" Jin asked placing the man named Shugo on Jun's bed.

"he should be okay after that fiasco Billy brought up back at… Where was he anyway?" Jun said taking glances at Shugo and back at Jin.

"He wouldn't tell me because he didn't know either so what should we do?"

"I think it would be better if you have let me stay with this man and help him get better… just worry about the tournament…"

"Okay Mom just be careful word is by Billy since he was captured he found documents on shugo in a desk and vital info about us so we mustn't allow him to those otherwise he will be come dangerous and kill us though he doesn't know about it at all." Jin said taking extreme caution around Shugo.

"all right my Son now just get ready and prepare for the tournament you will be late.." Jun said taking her eyes off Jin and back to Shugo."

"Yes mom…" Jin said making his way to his hotel room and preparing his clothes for the tournament.

Meanwhile… Billy has stolen the documents regarding Shugo in his room reading them thoroughly until Asuka and Jamie came to see Billy.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Who's there?" Billy said stuffing the documents into his pack.

"It's me Asuka and Jamie can we come in?"

"It's Open!" Billy said with his black pants with Neon Blue flames on his right leg and his gloves on with Neon blue decal angel wings on them.

"Billy when you were captured what did you see?" Asuka said approaching closer to Billy with Jamie behind her.

"Well I say some things that I can't explain…" Billy said with a sullen face on him.

"What tell us what did you see?" Asuka said closing in on Billy's face.

"Well I did see some test subjects, documents, Ogre's data files, a floppy disk about forest rejuvenation, which I had to take because maybe some one might need it…, a Porn magazine because someone in the lab. Might have been horny or something which I haven't seen because I'm not a pervert, some ladies panties because some one was getting hot and heavy and might have left it there… and…" as Billy was about to continue on Asuka covered Billy's mouth with her hand because that was waaaaay to much information.

"Well seems you had the time of your life!" Jamie said laughing hard.

"Humph!" asuka said then slapped Jamie upside his head and had Her hand still on Billy's mouth then see took back her hand and remained calm and talked with Billy's again.

"Well aside from all that you had explained to us have you seen anything else?" asuka said.

"Well now that you mention it I saw the test subjects were all of us except Jamie and someone else I had picked up and had to help Jin drop off and Mom's room.: Billy said adjusting his gloves

"Anything else?" Jamie said getting extremely interested in Billy's Conversation.

"This…" Billy held up some documents and a diary regarding Shugo he had reached from his pack.

"Worry about it later now we have to get to the tournament site." Jamie said getting ready because Jamie's room was across from Billy's and Kyo's

"Well I guess you're right we need to go to the tournament site now meet you outside after I get Christie and Kyo up and at em" Billy said leaving his room

Billy went straight to kyo's room to see if he was up and at'em but instead he was up but already on the couch drinking a soda waiting for the time of the tournament.

"Kyo?" Billy said knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Kyo said taking glances from the t.v. announcing the tournament and back at the door.

"it's me Billy I've come to get you! It's almost time for the tournament!" Billy said still outside the door.

"It's Open!" Kyo said sighing and getting up.

"Ready Brother?" Billy said adjusting his gloves opening Kyo's door only to Kyo has only his Pants and shirt on but not his entire gear on.

"Yeah I'm almost ready I'll meet you down the elevator" Kyo said closing the door and putting his entire set of fight clothes on.

"Ok See you downstairs Kyo!" Billy said making his way to Christie's room who still was asleep.

Billy found the door open but Christie was still in bed as he made his was to Christie he admired her room completely furnished with Brazilian thing on the wall and a photo and letter from Eddy Gordo before he woke up Christie he picked up the letter and read it

Dear Christie I'm glad you have made it to the tournament but know this..

I'm the one who will get the cure for your grandfather and my master and I won't have any screw-ups here even if you are my apprentice of capoeira fighting style messing it all up so you watch yourself too because something big is going down and I don't want you to get hurt just be careful okay?

By Eddy Gordo.

Billy read the end of the letter and thought to himself ("What does he think he is doing? Sure he made Christie a most powerful fighter but he hasn't see her fight yet he just wants to get on Christie's grandfather's good side and leave Christie alone to the dogs what a bastard! ") Billy heard rumble sounds coming from the bed and then heard Christie moan and groan.

"Yawn" Christie said stretching her arms opening her eyes and did not see Billy there but made her way to the bathroom.

"(Yikes that was too close I'd better make a better approach.)" Billy said slipping the letter into his pocket and slowly went outside the door and closed it and made his way quickly too his room and hid the letter in his pack and quickly went to Christie's room and knocked on the door (Pretty stupid if I had to say so…)

"Who's there?" Christie said

"it's me Billy are you ready yet?" Billy said noticing a hole in the wall and found Christie in the bathroom in the shower (Yikes she is completely naked I've better cover up this hole with the tape I found back at the hotel.) Making great adjustment to the tape he covered it completely with black tape and covered the wall with the same white paint as on the walls of the hotel.

"it's open!" Christie said

Billy opened the door and saw she was finished showering and in a towel.

"WOW! WHOOOOOOOAAAAAHOOOOOOOA!" Billy said in awe she was in a towel and Billy Blushed and turned around with his face red

"are you ready yyyyeeeetttt?"

"Oh Come on haven't you seen a girl in a towel before?" Christie said with her hand on her hip.

"Ummmm No." Billy said clearing his face of red and turned back to her.

"Well it's almost time for the tournament are you ready?" Billy said looking up and down at Her in her towel.

"Yes I'm ready Christie said unwrapping her towel showing the clothes she would wear at the tournament a Shirt and Shorts (Clothes she wear in Tekken 5 if you will…)

"Wow!" Billy said making his eye's red and his nose completely run.

Once that was over Billy and Christie went down the hotel but Billy went to see Jun his mother and had in his hands the documents which contains Shugo.

"Mom?" Billy said knocking on the door.

"Who's there" Jun said looking back at Shugo.

"It's me Billy." Opening the door finding Shugo on the bed and Jun on the chair examining him.

"Oh it's just that person I met and hit and got hit back by….." Billy said holding the documents "say I have something for you mom…" going straight to his mother and handing the documents over.

"What are these?" Jun said taking glances at Billy and at the documents.

"records of Shugo the one laying on the bed…" Billy said going back outside.

Jun was very surprised at Billy the way he talked moved and left right after giving me the things in his hands.

"Now that that is over onto the tournament!" Billy said going back to the downstairs fight meet.

"Welcome very one to the King of iron Fist tournament 5 here we have some fresh new faces but not to worry we have some of the old one's too such as the winner of the last tournament Jin kazama! The proclaimed judo fighter Paul Phoenix! Or the Korean Tae Kwan do fighter Hwoarang anyway's onto the tournaments rule's

Rule #1 you can have a partner on your side And help you win the fight ahead!

Rule #2 there are 2 rounds of the fight so fight till the end! Only after the cage matches!

Rule #3 after the first fight in the cage and then after the cage orders the other fight elsewhere in various locations if you have you fight slip, copy where you'll fight next after a certain someone.

Now that that's over onto the people who will fight now!

Billy kazama Vs Craig Marduk

Kaori Mistaki Vs sherry Goldberg

Jin Kazama Vs King

Asuka Kazama Vs Claire valentine

People get to your Places!

"Looks I'm up and I'll make sure anyone who is standing in my way will receive a ass kicking! Marduk Said BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

"Looks like I'm the first to start up with the tournament Relax and beat the crap outta Marduk I'll show him a thing or two about messing with Christie and the Kazama Family! Billy said clenching his teeth and pounding his fists together

along awaiting a waist hug from Christie and kiss to the cheek and hearing her whispers ("Don't lose to him I know you'll win move to your own fighting beats and you'll win.")I'll see you on the Screen! Christie said blowing an Air Kiss to Billy.

Billy shuddered for a minute but returned the kiss to the lips and went to the cage match

Billy heard crowds shout for the fighters and saw the fighters already around the cage awaiting the first two to go in.

"Well if it isn't the chump I met back at the cafeteria I haven't forgotten you and sure will mess your face up! Marduk said going into the cage head first pushing Billy aside.

"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! Marduk you'll Get yours!" Billy said with deep Bloodshot eyes forming and the Crystal on his head. From the look of things Billy was almost turning into the devil but had not showed his wings yet as he knew he was being watched by plenty of people.

Billy calmed down and the crystal has disappeared but his eyes hasn't.

"Well now time to get this party Started let the first match Commence!"

Both fighter were now in the cage and the cage locked

"Round 1 Fight!

Marduk quickly crouched as he was about to do a double leg take down and successfully did. But Billy countered with a kick to a head and a Demon's paw attack following a kazama 5 style hit and a double lift kick and a double chamber punch Making Marduk hit the caged walls Marduk couldn't make an effort to stand.

Winner of round 1 Billy kazama!

Marduk had a trouble standing but he quickly regained the form and successfully tackled Billy and delivered 7 punches to Billy's chest and head "AAARRRRGHHH!" Billy yelled trying to make an effort to get back up and away from the attack he did and then kicked Marduk in the chest and Billy was grabbed and thrown like a flat line over and over and over again then marduk threw Billy like a useless puppet against the cage.

"DAMMIT!" Billy shouted he's strong but I'm stronger! RRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHH! Billy turned into a devil (Kazuya's style.) then Billy quickly grabbed Marduk and kicked him 3 times in the chest, head, and legs and picked him up with one hand to finish his attack and Marduk's life to fight for tournament's all year and all day anyway he lifted him and punched him in his private parts (OUCH!) and threw him down Marduk groaning in pain Billy looked left to right and used all his force to kick him like a soccer Ball ("OLE!") all the way out of the cage.

"That attack was balls to the wall" Billy said after that amazing attack you better watch your self next time marduk next time you won't be so lucky!" Billy said exiting the cage

"I-I-I-I-I CAN"T BELIVE IT BILLY KAZAMA THREW HIM OUT THE CAGE WINNER OF ROUND 2 BILLY KAZAMA MAKE SOME NOISE!"

Crowds cheered "YAY!"

Okay so that was the amazing chapter after so many days sorry if this one sucked at all it's just school got in the way and I forgot about this anyway sorry again and I promise to make the others more better again thanks again for your trouble reading if you found some stuff sort of wrong in the chapter any suggestion or opinions are always accepted (just don't extremely criticize the story for this it'll get better I promise)

DevilBillykazama


	13. Chapter 13 Alley way Brawl

Chapter 13 alleyway Brawl

Hey what up ya'll it's me Devilbillykazama and I'ma introduce a new chapter here it is! Sorry for delaying

Hey here's a shoutout to the readers who reviewed

To Asuka Kazama Mishima Doo san (I think I got that right) hey thanks for that review I thought I was going to get on your badside and flaming fenix's too. Thanks for reviewijng and hope you'll like this new chapter! P.s I'll include asuka fight in a Big Brawl.

To MoonTearz hey thanks for the compliment there it really made me feel energized to make this new chapter this time it has little more action to it don't worry about Jamie he'll get a piece of the action this time around! Also thanks for the c2 thing if I can get on it I'll be right there for you peace homie!.

To Skylight Angel thanks for reviewing this time around you'll see ling Xiaoyu fight in a very good scene where… Sorry you'll have to find out in this chapter

To Karisan thanks for reviewing twice you've made my day hope you'll enjoy this next chapter p.s. you don't know how much Billy loves Christie but you'll know.

Now that that's over onto this new chapter of TEKKEN 5 DEVILWITHIN

After the fight Kaori had to enter and compliment Billy For that awesome show back at the tournament in the café as he was sitting down and talking with Jamie

"Hey Kaori!" Jamie said.

"Hi Jamie! Billy can we talk? " Kaori said.

"No Problem tell me what's on your mind?" Billy said getting up from the seat and walking with Kaori.

About two inches from the hotel they went to the outside of the hotel lobby and then outside.

"Billy…." How did you do that last move?" Kaori said looking up and down at Billy

"Well it kinda came up in my mind see after the last round I let loose my anger and particularly got a big amount of energy to my arms and my legs so I was able to pick off that Marduk ("Punk ass Bitch" was Billy's words in his mind.) so why are we outside anyway?" Billy said with a confused look on his face.

"well I have to know…" Kaori said getting closer to Billy." Are you by any chance available?" Kaori said

"For what?" Billy said getting more under pressure in his mind.

"Well…" Kaori stopped there and pushed Billy to a Tree trunk and clung onto him there. THUD!

"Ow! Kaori are you crazy?" Billy said trying to break free from Kaori's grip and then Kaori's lips

"What's the matter don't you like me?" Kaori said fluttering her eyes.

"It's not that it just you have kyo with you aren't you supposed to be happy and I have Christie Monteiro with me this isn't the time. Are you cheating on him?" Billy said Finally breaking free from Kaori's Grip.

"Shhhhhh…. Billy…. Just Kiss me." Kaori said closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

"No way my brother's Gonna kill me!" Billy said putting his finger on Kaori's lips.

"(Sigh.) okay but just remember you're mine." Kaori said pushing her back on his chest.

"(YYYYYEEEEESSSSSHHHH!) is Kaori on drugs or something? she has me marked I gotta tell Kyo about this! (No way you do that and Kyo will put yo ass to sleep!)Who are you?"

"(I'm your devil side and if you do that you'll be dead for sure.)"

"all right then I won't tell I have to get Kaori out of my grasp she must be on drugs." Billy thought getting back to his room and seeing Christie

After the wholde Kaori/BillyFiasco Kyo was up and about and rapidly throwing strikes on the puching bag at the gym Kaori was about 2 feet away from kyo while he was violently punching the bag (from the look of things he was kinda pissed of and needed to let loose the steam.)

"HYAH! WHAH! WHATTTAH!" Shouted Kyo. After three shots to the bag he was greeted by a waist hug by Kaori

"Hey Kyo. Did you miss me?" Kaori said whispering in his ear

"Not at all Kaori you look great." He said giving a kiss to kaori's lips.

Meanwhile Billy was walking in a alley because he was training he heard a voice.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Billy Quickly reacted to the voice and followed it down to a alleway with to skull faces on each wall and found not only a gang banger but 20 of them roughing up a woman who exactly looked like Christie.

"Hey Get your MOTHER F Hands OF her NOW!" Billy said stepping forward

"And what if we don't?" the Leader said getting up after the touching scene

"I'll teach you wholesome of manners no step away!" Billy said stepping more closely to the woman.

"Billy Don't!" Christie said trying to break free.

"Christie.! Get off Her NOW!" Billy said beginning to change into a devil form but had still trouble suppressing his anger (see he had trouble trying to control his anger every time he got made destruction happens.)

"you have one last chance to back off and let me enjoy her ass if you don't back off my men and I will kick your ass back to Beijing China Man!" the leader said.

"NO I won't back down she is mine and mine alone! And I am not a Chinaman Bitch I am Japanese and how dare you make fun of China and Japan DUMB ASS NOW YOU'RE DEAD! " Billy said not knowing his devil part has contacted his devil friends and Angel friends.

"All right Boy.. you had your chance now get rid of this wretch!." The leader said Pointing his finger at Billy

"SMACK! Not a chance If you have a problem you'll have to deal with me too!" the man said knocking the gangster away from Billy

"Kyo! Jamie! Asuka! Jin! Steve! Julia! Everyone!" Billy said looking at them all

"Billy how could you start a party without us?" Hwoarang said having a cig in his mouth.

"Well thanks everyone." Billy said looking on the floor.

"all right enough of this reunion shit Git Em Boy!"

"ROOUUAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Everyone clashed with one another thus a big alley way brawl was under way.

"THAT'S it NOW I'M MAD RAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the leadr took from his pocket a double switch blade and began to charge at Billy.

"No MORE! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Billy grabbed the blade switched it over from the leader's hands and lifted the Leader up he was about to do the biggest move seen from the first round of the tournament(if you can guess the attack I'll dedicate a special chapter for you.) (hint" it was from chapter 12.)

Then after that last risqué move the leader and gangbangers fell down the leader was again Craig Marduk (he had a Ski mask on)

"All right Enough is Enough if you can't take defeat….."Billy said lifting Marduk back again.

"then MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE DEATH AS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Billy said throwing Marduk in the air, transforming into the devil flying, extremely high and punched Marduk hard on his spine Knocking him out for an eternity.

"THUD!" Marduk fell hard on his back.

"WHEW! Now that's what I call flying mammals Right thur." Hwoarang said laughing his ass off.

"Come off it Hwoarang Jin said putting Xiao on his arms and supporting her body as weights for his muscles carring her back to the hotel as before he left he said to Billy.

"Billy we'll talk later…." Jin said his shadow leaving

"Heheheheh Well Billy I din't know you would got outta you're way to save Christie!' Well see ya! The Brittish boxer said leaving

"Well thanks for the great action!" Jamie said putting his hand on Billy's shoulder

then until no more was left after the were gone it was just Christie and Billy.

Billy walked over to Christie who was knocked out and who wasn't able to wake up from that Billy transformed into the devil and carried Christie into the sky flying and enjoying the moonlight.

Sorry for delaying I've been at reno to see both the Filipino tv show "EAT BULAGA(I think that's how it's spelled.) and Destiny's child (I finally have something to brag about ha ha.) Hope you have liked this next chapter I have more work to do but I'll get back with the next chapter soon enough Devil Billy Kazama


	14. Chapter 14 After math no longer a game

Chapter 14 aftermath it's not a gaming thing anymore

Hey this is Devil Billy Kazama Ya'll know what it is! A NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE ARE YOU READY!

First things first to the people I'm representing (holds 2 fingers together.)

MoonTearz - Hey thanks again for your endless support on my story I'll back you up anytime, anyday and for yo story it's coming along I just reviewed it and it is wayyy awesome than mine (I hope mine is going to be a little more interesting to me.) anyway I liked your review and story keep up the good Work Hahahahaha!

Karisan -Hey I know that Kaori is on drugs I laughed also when I wrote it It's going to be more interesting Showdown with Kyo Billy And Kaori in this chapter hope you like this one!

As from last night's excitement everyone was all asleep awaiting the next day of the tournament's round however…

5:00 Am Osaka Hotel

Billy brought Christie down on his bed and put the covers on her and kissed her on the cheek.

"(No one will ever take you away from me again No one!") Billy thought then another one popped in his mind.

"( hmmm I've never seen Kaori on Drugs before it must have been a nervous tic I'll investigate it A.S.A.P") Billy thought while still leaning on Christie

As Billy left Christie found her self in Billy's room

"what happened last Night? I was in a alley way, Gangs were gangin up on me, the leader was extremely horny on me and almost had my butt for dinner, Billy was there."

"OH MY GOD BILLY!" Christie was then broken in thought and then went to get dressed out and went to find Billy

"I've got to Find Billy and thank him for the things he did for me he's got something special Goning on Tonight." Christie said Smiling Devilishly.

Mean While… Billy was near Kaori's door and found some wrappers on the floor near her door step

"Wrappers? Oh No Kaori is having Crack Again! I've gotta get it out of the way Before she is completely addicted to this thing!" Billy Grabbed those wrappers and Bursted open the door

"WHAM!" Billy flung open the door to see Kaori naked and about to smoke the crack until…

"NOOOOOOOOOO" In slow Motion Billy grabbed Kaori and flung the crack outside the window then slapped Kaori in the face

"SLAP!" Billy did and knocked Kaori out.

"DAMN KAORI YOU DID SMOKE CRACK MY GOD KYO IS NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS SHE IS A CRACK ADDICT!" Billy started to search for the Crack and then found it!

"AHA!" Kyo was near the door step until

"(DRAMATIC MUSIC)" Kyo finds Billy holding the Crack Bag and finds Kaori Stripped naked and lying on the bed

"BILLLLLYYYYYY YOU'RE DEAD!" Kyo said rushing in and tackled Billy

"OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!" Billy fell down and was given Multitude of Ground punches

"DAMN YOU BILLY STUPID F" Kyo said Now Choking Billy.

"GET OFF ME KYO!" Billy said kicking Kyo in the stomach.

"AAAUGH!" Kyo said Graoning and putting his hands on his stomach.

"NOW WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Billy Picked up Kyo by the neck and held the Bag.

"THIS IS F CRACK AND SHE TOOK IT YESTERDAY AFTER MY MATCH AND SHE DID ALL SORTS OF CRAZY THINGS NOW EITHER HELP ME OR GET OUT OF MY F WAY B!" Billy threw Kyo over to Kaori's direction she finall woke up.

"HWAAAAH! (Mmmble) What's going on?" She Looked around to see Kyo and Billy Fighting and Kaori noticed she was naked.

"EEEEEEEKKKK! WHY AM I UNDRESSED?" Kaori said hiding under the covers.

"Well Now the Crack addicted Woman is now awoken Kyo TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW!" Billy said now picking up Kyo again and forcing to look at Kaori.

"No I won't look at her! She wouldn't do a thing Like this! You Forced Her!" Kyo said trying to escape Billy's Grip.

"EXCUUUUUUUSSSSSEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEE?" Billy Slapped Kyo and Made him look Even Closer.

"NOW LOOK CLOSLEY AT HER AND AT ME DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS HUH?" Billy said Slapping Kyo again except Harder

"OWWW! Stop THAT! MAN THAT HURTS!" Kyo said Billy finally loosening his grip on Kyo.

"Now I don't now what happened here but WILL SOME BODY TELL ME WHAT"S GOING ON?" Kyo said Yelling louder than Billy

"Well…" Billy said finally calming Down.

"let me explain." Bily said loosening his anger and sitting on a Chair Kaori Still hiding under the covers.

"Kaori here has been taking this crack stuff since yesterday after my fight she asked for my attention so to speak.. after walking away from the Hotel she acted strangely at me and Pushed Me to a Tree trunk and almost tried to kiss me I escaped and put my finger on her lips." Billy said pointing and expressing the story

"So I tried to reason with her except she tried backing up her back at me asking one of the witnesses to come and show what happened.

"don't be afraid of this come on" Billy said motioning her to come closer.

"Now.." Billy said putting his hand on her shoulder

"this is what happened." Billy said walking back and forth showing that is was the exact length of the outside of the hotel and the motion for the woman to push Billy to the tree trunk exactly the same way Kaori was to Billy yesterday.

"So then Kaori was 1 inch away from my face and lips and almost kissed me there too but I put my index finger on her lip and told the exact same thing I told Kaori you have Kyo and I have Christie."Billy said breaking the sentence into shorter simpler terms.

2 Mins Later….

"And there you have it Kaori was on drugs and she was completely unaware of this because the Crack she took makes people for get what happened yesterday If you want test results go to the hospital and I'll have proven that I wasn't the one who did that. Billy said getting up and holding the bag and showing everyone who entered because of the Argument showed Proof Billy wasn't the one doing this "Charade"

"Now….." Billy said Taking Kaori from the Covers and wrapping a towel around her Now motioning Kyo to Step forward.

"Kaori… Is this True?" Kyo said looking Glum in the Face.

"Kyo My love.. it is all true I was a victim to this Crack what do you plan to do with me?" Kaori said looking down on the floor.

"First and foremost before doing anything rash you must first tell anything and Everything about what you're doing be fore you might lose your life Drugs are bad they mess with your life and body. Second I don't know If I can be with you if you're going to do all of this. Kaori I love you…" Kyo said Kneeling down

"Kyo….. I Love you too I must clear up everything and hope for the best but first I must apologize to Billy." Kaori said Leaving Kyo's hands and Went to Billy.

"Billy I'm so sorry about all of this mess I was trying to get Pressure out of my mind and Crack wasn't the way for me can you ever forgive me?" Kaori said Hugging Billy.

"AWWWWWWW!" the crowd was going.

"Well that's okay Kaori but in the future don't ever do anything stupid Kyo? She's All Yours now." Billy said taking Kaori's arms of Billy and cleaned up her face.

"Thanks Billy I appreciate all of this now all of us still have the tournament tomorrow so let's get some rest and forget all of this mess." Kyo said huggin kaori till everone elft.

"Billy Yoo-Hoo!" Christie said.

"Chrstie Hi! What are you doing here?" Billy said Embracing Christie.

"Well I heard all about that Crack Business from everyone and heard you were the one who resolved it so you deserve a big piece of the Pie!" Christie said taking Billy's hand and placing it on Her butt.

"Whoa now was that necessary? Anyway I'm kinda tired and I should get rest the tournament starts tomorrow.

"well let me come with you." Christie said taking Billy's hand and straight to Billy's room (sounds like something is going on Best not disturb them… Or Should We? Heh!"

"well Please make your self right home on my Bed Billy said taking his shirt off and heading to the shower taking off everything and turning on the hot water it smacking Billy on the face taking his shampoo and cleansing his entire body of extremely hot water. (OUCH THAT HAS TO HURT IF YOU'RE THAT SENSITIVE TO HOT WATER.)

1 min. later

"well now I'm ready to sleep not knowing Christie on the chair." Christie was wearing those Naughty things people use for X-rated stuff.(Eww.)

"Did you miss me Big Boy?" Christie said approaching Billy and then using all her strength Threw Billy across the bed.

"Yow!" Billy said trying to get up but couldn't

"Christie are you ready for all this?"

"well I did pack lightly hee hee."

5 Hours later (I wasn't joking about the whole special evening did I Did I?)

Well that was sort of Really random the tournament starts tomorrow and everyone shold be ready for the tournament tommorow.

so if anyone can give me and type of placements of how the tournament things goes like First round second rounds semi, finals sort of thing let me know while I prepare it so until then Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll get back to everyone A.S.A.P.

Devil Billy Kazama


	15. Chapter 15 the tournament

Chapter 15 the tournament's special effect.

Hey hey hey Now what the Prolem is? Heh my bad anyway ya'll know what it is me DevilBillyKazama! And here is a new chapter I'll keepem commin Yeah!

p.s. I don't own Gta San Andreas. (haha.)

First off I wanna give a shout out to these People who Reviewed Make Some Noise for them Ya'll (AAAAAAHHHHAHHAHAHAH!) (I you didn't know it was a crowd cheering not someone screaming sorry for that but anyway let's get down to it.)

First to Karisan Hey thanks for that Great Review guess Brothers shouldn't fight especially over some one who was misguided so lesson for all ya'll Crack is Whack Can't stress that Enough for all ya'll just be careful Okay Just mind your Business and don't do stupid things in life Crack mess with everyone who is stupid enough to take it Nuff said so Next Review.

To Astral Slayer Asuka Hey There Sweet thang (naw I'm just kidding about that hey sometimes we must bring life into the story am I right? Sure hope so.) Anyway that was a kind of great chapter Invloving Kaori Billy And Kyo so hope you liked it now what you said about Xiao is absoulutly correct so no body must take these dugrs it's stupid and if you take it you're stupid too like I said in my first review keep your hands off Drugs and everyone wins! Great Review and hope you'll review again! Enjoy the chapter

Now that all that is all ova Let's get to the next chapter of Tekken 5 DEVILWITHIN!

Since last night Kaori and Kyo were at the hospital examining Kaori if she was a positive drug addict few min.s later it proved positive She was one of them.

"Flashback"

"Kyo after the test if I'm + of – will you still be with me?"

"Of course my dear you'll always be mine weather Positive or not I'll still love you.." Kyo said clutching her tightly.

"Kyo… I Love you very much I don't want to hurt you…" Kaori said kissing him on the cheek.

"Kaori….." Kyo said letting her go on the stretcher and be examined by the doctor.

Few Mins. Later…

"Doctor is she Positive?" Kyo said latching on the Doctor's Collar.

"Fortunately no she is the luckiest of them all it was Negative she is not a Drug Addict." The doctor said Smiling.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH! WOOHOOOO! ALL RIGHT!" Kyo said jumping up and down like zell Dincht from FF8 (if anyone played the game.)

"Kyo!" Kaori said running to Kyo's arms.

"Kaori I LOVE YOU NO DRUG ADDICT YEAH!" Kyo was ecstatic And held Kaori Close very very Close mind you.

End Flashback

In Billy's room the "stuff ended till 7:00 Am

"Hwah!" Billy said waking up with Christie on the other side of the bed.

"Now how did that happen?" Billy thought (Well you and that Chick opf yours got it going on should I call Guiness book od World Records or should I call the newspaper for the longest round of HOT COFFEE!)

"(you played Gta San Andreas in my sleep didn't you?)" (Till 7:00! HAHA! Now that Girl Katie Zhan is a way cute Asain Baby I want her as my Girlfriend!) "(you know that won't ever happen.) Billy and his Devil side kept on babbling about the San Andreas game for half an hour until…

" Yawn!" "Well I never felt that good since ever!" Christie said seeing Billy talk to himself Christie silently Approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"well was that good enough for you?" Christie said Kissing Billy on the Cheek.

"Ohhh Yeah that was something now we'll talk later first the tournament and have you heard about gta san andreas?."

" oh yeah I love that game I have it for ps2, Well now that was over so how about again tonight ?" Christie said giggling

"How about a little later, we have to get the tournament Underway first then we'll start "Hot Coffee" Later?" Billy Turned around and kissed Christie on the lips

"Ok See you then…" Christie said Changing into her fighting clothes.

"see you later Christie…" Billy said Slapping her behind as a joke.

"Oooh Naughty thoughts Billy…" Christie said leaving.

"Hee Hee!" Billy said changing into his fight clothes now onto the next fight!

(well well Now I know how you got all that stuff goin on.. you played my game before the tournament haven't you?") the devil said Looking at Billy closer

("well it was the only game besides def jam fight for ny I had in my game case

2 mins later

Everyone was entering the cage match placements where the next fight is about to take place:

"Well Now it's time for the next round of the tournament will contestants Kaori Mitsaki and Sherry GoldBerg Please report to the cage Please!

Kaori was the first and sherry was the last to enter..

"Kaori and Sherry Please Shake Hands"

Both did and both said

"Good luck!" Both said and entered their fighting stances.

"KAORI YOU CAN DO IT!" Kyo shouted in front of the cage.

Kaori smiled but shook off the temptation

"first tournament then fun later" Kaori thought

"who do you think will Win Billy?" Jin Kyo and the rest said to him

"well now I think Kaori Will win I saw her fighting at the gym punching at the bag vigorously. She has a lot of potential."

Billy said Crossing his hands together. "She'll be just fine."

"Now both Fighters at the ready! FIGHT!"

Kaori and Sherry charged but instead Kaori slid under Sherry's Legs under enough to lauch her body into the air and then use the three dragonfly stomp kicks Xiaoyu used (Tekken5) and taught Kaori how to perform.

"OW that has got to hurt but Sherry is up and still able to fight back!" Announcer said

Kaori and Sherry fought using both sides of there bodies parts arms and legs to deflect their blows .

"POW WHAM THWACK SMACK BAM!"

Kaori wiped the floor with sherry and couldn't get up

"WINNER OF ROUND 1 KAORI MITSAKI!"

Kaori went to help Sherry get up but Sherry Tackled Kaori.

"YyyyYOU! WITCH I'll MURDER YOU!"

Kaori was on the floor with Sherry putting weight on her and smacking down as much as she could to defeat Kaori.

"STOP! ENOUGH NO MORE!" The announcer said snapping

"no more of this dirty fighting the winner by default is Kaori Mitsaki!" the Announcer said getting the fighter off kaori.

Well that is part of the crazy fighting and much of the conclusion of the second fight is coming after some one like a reviewer tells me about the next chapter Till then I have to get to studying (Math is a Big Pain Please Believe it Bye)\

Devil Billy Kazama


	16. Chapter 16 Billy and Jamie

Chapter 16 Billy and Jamie's rivalry turned friendship

Hey Everyone I'm glad everyone liked me latest chapter sop I'll get to thenext one so here it goes.

To MoonTearz Hey glad you've like this chapter as I promised I'll dedicate this chapter to you and I'll use both our blazing moves on this chapter hope you'll like this one!

To Karisan Hey What's up? Glad you like my chapter and you're correct ever since Kaori and Kyo are back together she'll be just fine after that mess so anyway hope you'll like this next chapter.

Well now that is over Let's get to this next chapter dedicated to MoonTearz ON TEKKEN 5 DEVIL WITHIN!

After the fiasco of the second round the winner by default is Kaori Mitsaki

Kaori was taken to Jun's room to be healed by magic powers

"There there now you are healed." Jun said taking her hand away from Kaori's forehead.

"Thanks Kyo's mom." Kaori got up from the bed where she was laying down getting healed.

Meanwhile Jamie and Billy went to the harbor around the hotel called Yokosuka harbor

"Jamie… Do you ever get the feeling like you are losing most of your control?"

"No I don't feel like that at all Besides I'm a neplihilim And I have no devil gene in me…"

"Right Sorry but I feel that my devil side is being nice… too nice….." Billy said while both were still walking till they hit warehouse number 8.

Then a unruly Gang banger came up to em with his Gun pointed to them.

"Gimme yo Wallets! And make it Quick!" Gang banger said still holding the gun.

Then 7 of the gang bangers came up.. to them from behind.

"are you gonna give em up or do we's gots to kick yo Asses?"

"Well what do we do Jamie?" Billy said looking at him

"I say kick there asses Def jam Style!" Jamie said Looking proudly at them

"No way you have def jam? I have Def jam fight for ny!"

"REAAALLLLLLYYYY? MAN THAT GAME IS OFF THE CHAIN!" Jamie and Billy said Looking closely at each other giving themselves a Wink in da eye.

Then the Gangbangers stood silent.

"WE ARE THE MAD ANGELS AND WE WILL TAKE YO MONEY AND YO LIFE!" One said it looked like the leader.

"My Name's Terry Bogard and we are here to make you nosy Parkers get off our territory Now Git or we'll make you suffer more than enough!"

"Well nice to meet you Terrasseranium!" Billy said chuclking.

"Well Nice to see yo still had energy left Billy especially after the first fight." Jamie said Sarcastically Mocking Billy."

"Ha ha ha Nice to see you to Jamie." Billy said Sarcastically Making Jamie

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLING AROUND BUSNIESS GET THEM OFF MY TERRITORY!"

"YEAH YEAH! YEAH!" the gangbangers said surrounding Jamie and billy.

"Well we've no choice time to kick their asses Def jam, Kazama, and Parker style!"

"NOW LET'S GET TO IT!" Billy and Jamie charged at the 7 gang members and started picking them apart the lat one was the Leader Terry.

Now Billy was up against 3-1 on the fight surroundings.

"Well don't you all like me He said imaging the way some one like Jim carrey in the mask would do" they like me They really really like Me!"

Then Jamie started his Fav special on def jam Pop Yo collar Quickly Smacking them in the head and a big round house kick to the head then climbed up the Throat of the beaten one and pushed his foot off to the Gangbanger to fall down.

"Not too Shabby Jamie!" Now is Billy's big moment He brought On gangbanger up with his right hand but switched it to his left lifted him up to arm's length and dealt three Crotch blows to the Banger (OUCH!) and threw him dwon and then he looked left to right to see Jamie still finishing them one after another with his pop yo collar move

Then Billy Hiked up his leg building his momentum and overshot the Banger with his kick Into the sea "SPLASH!"

"Woo-Hoo! Now that's something to see!" Jamie said laughing.

"And I'm Billy and that's all Year!" Billy said cracking up.

"HUMPH! WELL I SEE YOU MADE MINCE MEAT OUT OF MY GANGBANGERS BUT HOW WILL YOU FARE AGAINST ALL 70 OF THEM? COME ON OUT MAD ANGELS! BEAT THESE GUYS SO MUCH THEY WON"T EVEN BE RECOGNIZED BY THEIR OWN MOTHERS!"

"AYE AYE AYE YEAH YEAH!" all of them began to quickly sorruound them.

"Well Jamie is "Trouble your middle Name?" Billy said scanning all of the thugs surrounding them all.

"Save your complaints later watch yourself Billy!" Jamie said performing his shadow dance move he learned way back when he fought Billy in high school.

"You too Jamie hey if we make it out alive how about we settle our differences later Def jam Style?" Billy said smirking.

"You're on! Hope you brought your PS2 wid you!" Jamie said

Well the big fights about to take place in yokosuka around the hotel where blood and groans will take place guess who will win?

DevilbillyKazama


	17. Chapter 17 is trouble your middle name?

Chapter 17 Is trouble your middle name?

Hey this is DevilBillyKazama sorry for the Delay…. Maths is Verrry Boring and I snooze almost all the time when my math teacher explains stuff here is the conclusion as to the final dedication chappie to one friend I know and Who's everybody knows MoonTearz here is the rest of the chapter for you Dog! Before we get to It I have some greetings to get to here they are!

To moonTearz Hey great job on your story if I hadn't reviewed I'll do so and for the Def jam site my name is Reborn Dbk so jus to let you know Get back to ASAP and I didn't know you were from Yokosuka Man you are lucky! And Hope this final part of the dedicated chapter goes well for you So sit back and enjoy the ride!

To Karisan hey Nice save about the who will win No criticizing anywhere and no offenses taken! Hahaha Anyway do you want a chapter dedicated to you?

Now that that is taken care of let's get to the conclusion of MonnTearz dedicated Chappie So Leeeetttttttttttttttttt's Goooooooooooooooo!

As Billy and Jamie took down almost every Thug A Chinese Kenpo fighter jumped outta nowhere

"HYAH WHATTTAH!" (If you guessed his name Feng wei you are right Now give your self a pat on the back.)

He went up to Billy and Began his "god" fist fighting style.

"So God fist style Eh?" Billy Said looking at feng's Wei stance

"Not a Problem!" (though he said it it probably meant he was not ready to tackle his fighting style at all…) Billy said Getting into the traditional Kazama Martial arts.

Few minutes later Billy and feng were completely out of breath

"All Right.. Now it's time to end this!" Billy said Charging up to Feng Unleashing Kick for kick Punch for punch but feng Landed two High sweep kicks and Billy twirled around to Lay a big Kick to feng's face both of them falling on the ground at the same time.

"Ugh! EYAH!" Both said Billy and Feng both passed out.

"Billy!" Jamie said Turning around to see him out

"Billy… Billy. BILLY KAZAMA!" The voice said.

"H huh?" Billy said Looking around the black surrounding.

"Billy… Welcome to your mind I've been expecting you…"

"Where Are you?" Billy said looking all around.

"I'm right here…" The voice turned up to be a devil Visible person like Billy.

"Dev…Devil. Why are you Here?" Billy said approaching The devil.

"Well I'm here to get out of the jam by allowing you to access the inner power of you fully.

"But I Promised myself I wouldn't use it until I was in complete Danger…"

"SLAP!" The devil layed a big Whopping Slap to Billy's face.

"YEOWCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Billy said rubbing his red part of his cheek.

"Now maybe you didn't hear me quite well if I say you use it then By God you use it!" The devil said Moving Closer to Billy.

"You! You're not my Devil side you're Kazuya's Devil side aren't you?" Billy said Grabbing The Devil By the Neck Strangling him.

"Well Aren't you a Aggressive one? Maybe you didn't become that mad in the fight?" The devil said Smirking.

"Uh!" Billy loosened His Grip and looked face flat on the floor.

"Calm down I'm not here to bring you down.. Yet. But I'm here to help you release your anger to help that Pathetic friend of your.. What's his name again Jane?"

Billy Turned Hella Mad at the Devil that he delivered the Hardest Most Powerfulest Blow to The Devil's Face and Shouted "HIS NAME IS JAMIE PARKER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

The Devil gave up and Everted Billy back to reality Where he found him self Taking a Blow to the face by a Mad angel Gang Member.

"OUCH!" Billy said falling to the Ground.

"BILLY ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP HELP ME OUT HERE!" Jamie said Smashing Both Mad angels Back's together on the wall.

"I'm Coming!" Billy said Rushing into the fight and helped Double team the two Member's

then thereafter A Man with a red jacket came up off the Boxes and Picked up a Steel Pipe "You're Both Dead!" He said Charging up to Jamie and landed a Hugh swing to Jamie's Back

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jamie said Falling Down.

"JAMIE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Billy said Helping his friend up and healing his back.

"I'm fine I'm not out yet!" Jamie said

"Good now allow me to take care of that Puck who swinged at you." Billy said Walking up to Him And layed a 1 Hit death move to the Swinger's skull Blood spurted out and HE dropped the pipe.

"well that was quick!" Jamie said throwing a hugh Jumping Sweep Cut Kick to the other's faces.

"Not Bad Jamie Not Bad!" Billy said moving to the front of the Mad angel's Gate "The rest of the fight's in here let's go!" Billy said Motioning for Jamie to come on.

"Gotcha I'm on da way! Jamie said Running towards the gate with Billy

Few Steps toward the inside of the Gates was soon Blocked by More of the Mad Angels (I'll use M.A. From now on for this chapter… Sorry for the delay Let's continue.)

The Rest of the Gang Rushed up from Behind Billy And almost took a big Swing to Billy's Head but Jamie Caught the Steel pipe from one of the M.A's and Took a Big Heel Smash on The M.A's Head and then Countered the Other M.A's Attacks Before you know it was finished!

Pretty soon Billy went ahead to find 2 Girls were Wrapped tightly To a Pipe and found the Faces of them of Which he and Jamie Knew Their Friends! Christie and Mina!

"Christie Mina Are you all right?" Billy said about to reach them both but a 7 foot Giant Thug appeared in front of him

"GASP!" Billy did and looked very deeply at him he was a Very tall and Strong Man and very Powerful He layed a Big Smack down on Billy's face

"AURGH!" Billy said Falling down on two Oil cans

"Billy!" Jamie said Approaching Him

"You allright?" Jamie said Helping him up.

"Yeah… Thanks Listen Two Girls are tied up and they're Christie and Mina!"

"WHAT? MINA I'M COMING!" Jamie said Ready to Rush but Billy stopped him.

"Why Are you in my Way?" Jamie said.

"Do you want to be Flatened up like a rag doll?" Billy said Motioning him no

"No but Mina…" Jamie said "I have to Rescue Her!"

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT!" Terry Emerged from the Shadows

"I see you've messed up my Boy's Pretty good" Terry Said Approaching the Girls.

"Terry!" Jamie and Billy Said Together.

"Well well I see you haven't forgotten my name!" Terry said Touching Mina

"Don't you Dare Touch her!" Jamie said.

Terry then touched Christie

"Don't you Touch Her either!" Billy Said.

"Fine But if you want them you'll have to fight for them these Chicks don't come easy!

"What are the Conditions?" Billy said.

"You and your Friend must fight 1-on-1 Winner takes all and the loser goes to the ocean.

"GASP GASP!" Jamie and Billy Both Did.

"Do We have a Deal?" Terry said.

"Grrr. DEAL!" Billy said Hesitantly

"BILLY! No!" Jamie said Stepping back one.

"I'm sorry Jamie We have to do this…" Billy looked down but gave Jamie a wink.

" Grrr. Fine! We'll fight Winner take all!" Jamie said Winking Back Jamie thought "Well at least one of us can get our girls out but whoever come out alive has better come back for the other!"

"I know…. Billy thought "I won't fail you!"

The two raised their fists and Began their Beat down.

Well the Second to last of the Chapter is done but both are determined to finishe what they started who do you think Will win?

DevilBillyKazama


	18. Chapter 18 showdown

Chapter 18 Showdown between Jamie and Billy!

Yo Dis is DevilbillyKazama sorry I haven't been around I had sooooo much stuff to do I have a project due in French I'm making Cake project wid sum friends and know what they did they dumped all the Work on me (Dumb People I hate them!) Lol! And I got soul caliber 3 yesterday (Thank mommy for the late B-Day Gift for my 15th B-day now I'll await my next one coming up in a couple of months!) I'll get resident evil 4 for ps2 played the Game cube demo version boy that scared the hell out of me and out of my mind! so are they zombies? I don't think so last I saw zombies don't speak the moan groan and Try to eat flesh but these guys have weapons and smart too?" what is up with that? Tell me all later but first This last dedication chapter 4 Moontearz!

Anyway before we get to the exciting conclusion for the Dedicated chapter for moontearz I have sum Peeps to give props too Better Recognize!

To MoonTearz Yo what up man? See you gotten much of your story done I love it! keep updating ok? And for the def jam site are you nhebleon? It kind of sounds like your nephillim character Jamie are you? because I'm confused.

To Karisan great stuff you're writing in together I love it keep up the good work! On the dedication chapter I haven't a clue on what you want for dedication tell me in the review cause I'm always open to reviews and friends who want to request sum sort of chapter written tell me an I'll do it holla back!

To Hibeki: yeah thanks for your 3 reviews I liked my chapters too Thanks for the review hope you like this latest chapter!

Ok.. Done with the Reviews comments and suggestions so here we go!

(Flashback from last chapter)

Billy and Jamie was pretty shocked to see Christie and mina all tied up and terry came into the picture and Billy being ambushed by the Great 7 foot man (or should I say 6 foot I forgot how tall he was sorry!) anyway both were supposed to fight each other rules by terry were in effect now to the story!

"On my mark I will give the signal for both of you to start fighting No monkey business or the girls will be killed by me understand?" terry said Looking at both of them

"We understand." Jamie and Billy both said both standing away like 2 feet from each other as they faced themselves

"On my mark almost time to start… Ready? Fight!" Terry said Using the kick signal as kick ass!

Billy and Jamie went down each others throats punches flying and kicks flying as well both were extremely matched out since their last encounter

Smack Smack Billy blocked the attack Jamie was utilizing A high Kick.

"Jamie pretend to lose!" Billy said still holding Jamie's Leg up.

"What?" Jamie said.

"This way I can save you and the girls." Billy said

"No way! I'm not doing that!" Jamie said Tripping Billy with his other leg.

Trip! "AUGH!" Billy said as he fell.

"Lose to you get real!" Jamie said trying to stomp on Billy but Billy rolled to the right getting up using the ukemi roll (I think that's how it's spelled.)

"So you're serious?" Billy said Blocking Jamie's mid kick and Punch combo.

"You aren't?" Jamie said. Taking Billy's Right hand punch and trying to hold it in a Arm snapping technique

"You're on!" Billy said Kicking Jamie in the shin.

"OW! Bring it on!" Jamie said Kicking Billy's side.

Block! "What by a Kick like that?" Billy said holding Jamie's right leg up. Billy tried to trip him using his Left leg.

"You call that a Kick?" Jamie said blocking it.

"Fine then It's now on!" Billy said. Letting go of Jamie's Right leg.

"About time Billy I was wondering when you were going to get a little serious!" Jamie said Kicking Billy in the stomach.

Billy impacting to the door of the Warehouse door #8

"AUGH! That's it!" Billy got up from the Door and Tackled Jamie.

Laying down 5 ground hits to Jamie's side and to his Head

SMACK POW! CRACK SMACK POW!

"OUCH!" Jamie said finally breaking free from Billy's Tacking assault.

Few mins. After

Huff, Sigh, Huff, Sigh, "Ok Billy time to set it off!" Jamie said charging off to Billy.

Kay smack after smack blocking many blows Billy couldn't block this next one 2 High leg air cutting sweeps in the air.

"UGH!" Billy said turning after the second kick landed Billy fell down to the floor Smacking Jamie in the face with his right leg as he fell.

"UGH!" Jamie said falling as well.

"You know Jamie You're not bad." Billy said trying to catch some air.

"Ah Nor are you Billy." Jamie said Trying to catch air

Both were on the floor: A stalemate. (As they say)

"This is too Perfect I'll get rid of you both punks at the same time!" Terry said Picking up a huge Iron Pipe Getting ready to strike down Jamie in the head but Billy Turned Jamie around with sum Energy left in him.

"JAMIE!" Billy Quickly Turned Jamie over Before Terry landed a 1 hit k.o. killing Jamie in the head.

"Are you ok Jamie?" Billy said Helping him up.

"Thanks Billy I owe you one!" Jamie said Getting sum energy from billy as he lent some of the Energy stored in his body to transfer to Jamie as he Breathed air.

"That is WAY low Terry!" Billy said

"WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Jamie said

"Heheheheh! Like me that much allow me to send you to hell!" Terry said Trying to close the Mad angels Door but Billy was extremely fast for Terry that he pulled him out and Kick the door out of it's hinges that way Jamie and Billy could rescue the girls.

"AUGH!" Terry said.

"So Not feeling to Great now huh?" Jamie said Bringing him up.

The 6 foot man Arrived Charging at a Amazing speed. Charging at Billy who stood looking at Terry.

"BILLY LOOK OUT!" Billy loked out and Did a jumping dive dodging the man's tackle.

"Billy I can't help you o this one good luck I'll teach terry some manners!" Jamie said Taking him into the mad angels now open gate.

"It will Rain Blood today!" The 6 Foot man said Laughing triumphantly

"What ever you say…." Billy said Messing with his hair.

"What did you say?" The man said trying to tackle Billy down but couldn't every time he did Billy kicked with the sole of his Blue Skate shoes.

"ARUGH!" the man said as he made a hug Drop kick. Impacting hard on Billy

"DAMN! (So the guy's got more power in his muscles then he can talk eh he must not have read Hooked on phonics) Billy thought snickering as he got up.

"What are you laughing at?" The man said Rising from the Kick.

"You can't read or say thing rights can you? You need hooked on phonics do you?" Billy said pushing the man into a Wide load of fury. Fury means lack of concentration for sum people who don't train a lot

"You don't make fun of me or you'll wish you were never born!" The man said Drawing up his Switchblade.

"Ooh so the Big Tall scaring man needs help with his toys too? Man you must be a toddler to hold something like that want to be a man? fight like one!" Billy said.

(Intervening Scene)

Now what is this? Billy said Looking around

"You're here in your mind." Devil Billy Said. Smirking.

"Well what you laughing at now? Billy said putting his hand on his hip

"All of your jokes on the Big screen TV. Devil billy said.

"Where did you get this?" Billy said looking at the big screen TV.

"I Got it at Best buy!" Devil Billy said Smirking

"You didn't steal it did you?" Billy said.

"Hell no I bought it with my own money!" Devil Billy said Smiling Proudly.

"Yeah. Yeah someone who can't get me my Homework done my Rent Finished All you do is spend it a Strippers Bar!" Billy said Sighing

"Great times good stuff." Devil Billy said Smiling Flashbacking to the part where the girl is about to Stick her butt on His devil's..

"Enough already!" Billy said Shaking His Devil side up.

"Fine. Fine! Can't a Devil Dream though?" Devil said Sitting down.

"What did you want me for anyway I was about to kick the guys ass when you interrupted me what Do you want?" Billy said itching to get out.

"Well I'm allowing you to use my Devil powers to enhance yourself with more power." Devil said.

"Well I don't need it right now besides I have control over my match. Billy said

"Want to bet?" Devil Billy said switching the channel to Billy's fight.

The man On top of Billy's outside shell picking up Billy's head and smashing his fist on his face.

"MAN I gotta get back I'll use the power just get me back now!" Billy said Panicking around.

"Sure for a small fee…." Devil said.

"Name the Price." Billy said Getting Impatient.

"Your Gta san andreas game I wanna borrow it!" Devil said

"Deal! But don't get any scratches on it other wise you owe me a new one!" billy said taking ht game using his fingers to Bring the Game out of thin air.

"Thanks Buddy see you could trust me!" Devil said Putting his arm around Billy's neck.

"Enough already I gotta get back do what you can do to enhance my Body!' billy said Taking Devil's Arm off His neck.

"as you wish" Devil said Walking into Billy

"AUGH!" Billy said falling out to the outside.

"Finally I'm Free!" Billy said Taking th man out with his laser eye beams and Powerful punches.

"AUGH! You win" the man said lieing unconscious

"Much obliged." Billy said rushing into the Gate where Jamie was "Bitch-Slapping him.

"OW!"

Don't you ever do that again other wise you won't see the light of day!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry let me go!" Terry said

"Fine but do it one more time you'll end up In the hospital maybe End up alive!"

"Fine I'm sorry!" Terry said

"Good now untie the girls!" Jamie instructed

"Do as he say other wise you'll end up in the ocean!" Billy said Rectracting into his human form.

So in short… Terry Untied the girls he ends up in the oceans personal kick from Jamie and Billy He'll survive.

After all that this has gotta be the biggest chapter I've ever written hope you liked the 3 Chapter dedication to you it took me forever to finish this hope you enjoyed it And as for the other readers as well I'll finish whatever I have left of time to do my other homework typing on the comp. fun! Till next time see you!

By DevilBillyKazama


	19. Chapter 19 Second date and Ambush raid

Chapter 19 The second date and Ambush raid

Hey everyone it's been way to long you all know me DevilBillyKazama how was everybody's Thanksgiving, Christmas and New year (Tell me in your review..)

But first let's get through the reviews before we go any further.

To Shadowsin: Hey thanks for reviewing I know it is a funny chapter and serious one too but I'm getting another chapter up and ready for dedication if you can wait some more it will have some funny moments

To MoonTearz I Really enjoyed reviewing your story and dedicating the 3 chapters to you as for the resident evil story what is it going to be? What is the title?

OK now that the reviews are finished Let's get to a new chapter made by moi (LOL!)

7:00 pm

Everyone was getting ready to do some night life things( like go to nightclubs or having some out tonight fun if you know what I mean.)

As Billy and Christie made it back to their rooms…

Billy worked up the courage to get Christie on a second date so he succeeded in asking her out

"hey Christie how about we go on a second date?" Billy asked her.

"I'd love to give me a minute to change ok?" Chrisite said closing her door.

Few Minutes. Later.

"Wow you look pretty!" Billy said feeling a little shy.

"Thank you and don't be shy around me.." Christie said taking Billy's arm and heading outside the hotel room

"So what are we going to do first?" Christie said.

"well it's a surprise… now close your eyes please." Billy asked her to close her eyes

She did so and was led to the destination.

"Here we are!" Billy said asking her to open her eyes.

It was a night club called Disco Inferno (I've never heard of any night clubs and this was the first thing that came to mind sorry if it's not fancy or anything…)

"GASP! WOW! A Nightclub!" Christie said getting in the club with Billy

"Told you it was a surprise!" Billy said

in the inside there were 3 bouncers talking to the ladies, there were Billy's friends.. Steve, Hwoarang, Asuka, Julia, Jin, Kyo, (Basically the whole gang..)

"Hey there's Billy with Christie!" Asuka said pointing to them.

Everyone turned their heads to see them both here walking to the bar.

"Hey there's my brother's and sister, and there's steve and everyone else here." Billy said looking surprised to see them all here.

"Billy and Christie what brings you here?" Steve said

"well we are on a date." Christie said to steve.

"Ooh a Date eh? Jin looks like your cousin has more Social points than you!' Hworang said cracking up at Jin.

"Dammit Hworang isn't there anything better you can do than crack jokes at me?" Jin said

"Anyway great to see you Billy!' Jin said

"Yeah great to see you all here what are you all doing here?" Billy said loking at everybody with more surprise.

"well we are all here to enjoy the night life." Steve said holding Asuka close.

"yeah here just top unwind." Jamie said who was behind everybody with mind.

"Jamie Jamie Jamie why do you follow around everywhere!" Billy said getting enraged at Jamie

"Whoa Mistah Cowboy! I was asking mina out on a date back at the Hotel where I overheard you asking Christie out." Jamie said Taking glances back at billy then to Mina.

"Jamie I could swear you were spying on me. Wasn't he Mina?" Billy said approaching the couple

"Unfortuantly…" Not being able to finish what she was about to say.

Jamie sitlently kept on saying no and kept shaking his head no at Mina

"Yes he was spying on you I swear ever since you and him had that big fight in the past all he could do was get even with you even though he considers you as a friend."

"Sigh…" Jamie said drooping his own head Down.

"well you did a bad job in keeping a secret Jamie ." Billy said sighing and Taking mental note in giving him a head lock when he gets back to the hotel.

"OK ok no fighting the both of you.." Asuka , Kyo, abd Jin said keeping the heated rivals away from each others..

"Good enough for me I want to dance with Christie how about it want to go with me?" Billy said

"Ok. Let's dance!" Christie said getting Billy and tugging him out to the dance floor

"Yeow!" Billy said

"Well since we are all here how about we all have fun?" Jin said taking xiaoyu into the dancing group.

"I agree" Kyo said taking Kaori.

So there after the group entered the dancing frenzy

Somewhere in the inside of the club

"is the preparations all ready..?" the Familiar voice said.

"Yes sir all is ready who are we hitting first?

"well since we got the call from Heihachi my orders are.. that we hit the first person that he mentioned and that is the Kazama's!" the Voice said

"OK we'll hit them hard just be ready to capture some of the kazama's and the rest of their friends! The voice said

"All right all units get ready on Joe Cooney's command!" the leader of the force said.

"It's almost time.. hope you are ready Billy Kazama!" Joe Cooney said holding his photo then taking glances at the camera.

"Get ready to launch the Reapers!" the Leader said.

"Aye Aye sir!" the Soldiers said taking the glass tanks from the Hidden door behind Joe Cooney's Lair in the Club.

Few minutes a slow song came on and then a Smoke grenade came out from the Ceiling.

"SMOKE GRENADE!" Billy said "TAKE COVER!"

"everyone Quick get out!" Billy said Getting the dancers out of the club while Jin and Kyo came out and getting back in with Jamie and Hworang.

"Steve Watch everybody!" Jin said with Jamie Howrang and Kyo.

"Aye Aye Cap'in" Steve said Taking everybody out from the nighclub and meeting back to the hotel.

still on the inside of the nightblub Billy was Being on full alert

"Who is There?" Billy said

"GET READY TO MEET YOUR DOOM?" The Reapers said.

"Who Are you?" Billy said taking a few steps back from the smoke and the dark figures.

"WE are the one's who will take you life?" The Reapers said now Revealing themselves

they were shrouded in an Arabian Garb but In Full black colored rags Covering everyi inch of their body they looked like skeletons.( like Yoshimitsu in his tekken 4 Uniform not the insect but the other costume.)

"BILLY! Are you all right?" Jamie said with Jin, Kyo, and Hwoarang following Jamie into the fight scene.

"I'm Fine but these guys… their not like anything I've seen before when I was in that lab outside of Osaka!" Billy said in a shocking voice

"HOLY SMOKES THESE GUYS!" Jamie said

"What are they?" Billy said getting into his fighting stance

"These are Vampire Soul Reapers!" Jamie said getting his Sword out.

"VAMPIRE SOUL REAPERS?" Billy said Feeling a sudden chill in his own soul.

"Yes these are Dangerous beings they can feed on your fear of something and then devour the whole Being!"

"SHIT! We have to get out then!" Jin said

"It's not good the place has been on eternal lockdown" Billy said

"Why'st that?" Kyo said

"Once the people enter they cannot Get back out till us or the enemt lose their life!" Billy said.

"Damn: Jin said

"What can we do?" Hwoarang said

"We have to fight them go all out!" Jamie said

"and if we lose?" Hwoarang said

"The ending will not be pretty!" Jamie said.

"The only way we can beat them is by utilizing our forms!" Billy said analyzing them

"But Hwoarang ca't transform yet!" Jin said

"He-Lloo! I can transform" Hwoarang said Taking off his Uniform Transforming into a Werewolf look-like Monster (From Tekken-Tag-Tournament Unknowns Spirit)

"Wow when did you transform?" Jin said

"Since I made a deal with the devil…" Hwoarang attataining his Voice but in a werewolf like sound

"You made a deal with the devil?" Jin said

"Now's not the time for 20 Questions! We got to beat these guys!" Hwoarang said.

"Now that's more like it!"Kyo said let's get em!"

"Now that's what I had in mind…" Billy said Transforming into his fearful Transformation His devil side

everyone transformed into their different Beings

"HWWWWRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The Devil has now been awoken Raven!"

on the outside of the club but on top of the building there was a glass opening .

"No if he dies his devil side will become loose then destroy everything on the inside of the building then the outside and then the whole world!" Raven said

"NOW…. Let's Fight!" Billy said Charging into the reapers

Well the chapter ends there but will get more intense in the next one

I worked hard on this one tell me if it was good because I had a lot of work in my school and I review everyone story so I'll review them all it's the least I can do since I haven't been around for a loooong time

so now I promise to get back up to speed and make more chapters so hope this will all go well now if you'll excuse me I'll get the next chapter finished

Let me know if it was good!

DevilBillyKazama


	20. Chapter 20 Intense fight against the Sou

Chpater 20 The Intense fight against the Vampire Soul Reapers

Hey everyone I promised I would get the chapter Intense And I will keep my end of the bargain now is your turn to give me a good review

But before we get to the Intense chapter we have some Reviews that need some chapters.

To Hibuki: I know it's been too long anyway I hope this chapter makes up for the time I lost!

To Junking hey I didn't know you read my story if I did mention you in my other chapters then I think I might not remember anyway hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter!

Now that the reviews are over let's get down to the next chapter of Tekken 5 Devil Within!

As the intensity of the fight began to increase tenfold the reapers weren't actually fighting back at the warriors but mostly dodging their attacks.

"Take that!" Billy said swinging his leg and arm at the reaper.

"Take This" Jamie said swinging his sword violently at the reaper.

"Damn the hits aren't taking effect it's as if they're ghosts!" Jin and Kyo said back to back.

"I know they aren't trying hard enough!" Billy said

"even our devil forms aren't working either!" Hwoarang said.

"Speak for yourself I'm a Nephillim" Jamie added.

Don't they have a weakness?" Kyo said.

"Now's not to dilly-dally!" Jin said taking another swing at the reaper but actually Hit the reaper making it Drop some acid like blood from it's mouth.

"SPIT!" the reaper shot something at Jamie's eyes.

"ARGH!" Jamie said trying to take the Green acid away from his Eye's Wiping them away like dust but not being able to wipe them away.

"What happened Jamie?" Billy said

"My eyes….. I can't See!" Jamie said.

"These monsters are not anything we have ever encountered before we have to escape!" Kyo said.

"You guys can run I'm staying and fight back!" Hwoarang and Billy said.

"Don't act selfish we have to escape!" Jin shot back.

"Didn't I say that we cannont escape?" Billy said

"Yeah but there has to be a secret Passage somewhere in the club!" kyo said.

"It could be a trap." Jamie said.

"I agree." Billy said using his Devil Eye beam shot at the reapers holding them back at a far angle.

"well you guys hold down the fort Me Jamie and Kyo will find a secret passage!" Hwoarang said.

"ok keep looking!" Jin said utiliszing the Eye beam shot together with Billy proving a Double Big shot at the reapers which was soon Taking the damage straight at the Reapers which began to groan in pain.

"the Shot is taking effect Keeping shooting!" Billy said

Soon thereafter the reapers were reduced to rubble..

"Whew that was a big shot it took away more than half of my energy." Jin said getting support from Billy.

"Don't worry I have some special beans that help bring back energy very quickly!" Billy said taking Jin out of the Club.

Meanwhile Jamie, Hwoparang, and Kyo were still looking for a secret passage.

"Damn is there nothing besides these ridiculous paintings on the wall?" Kyo said.

"If we keep looking we might discover a passage!" Jamie said still taking off the acid from his eyes.

"sounds good to me!" Hwoarang said.

They found the passage which lead to a Dungeon like floor.

"Man this place is dirty!" Hwoarang said.

"When have they last cleaned this place?" Kyo added.

"I don't know but we have to keep moving." Jamie said finally rid of the acid in his eyes.

CLAP CLAP CLAP!

"So Nice to meet you Mr. Parker, Mr. Kazama, and Mr. Hwoarang!" the Voice said.

"Who are you? where are you?" Jamie said.

"Over here!" The voice said on the balcony.

"Humph I thought were dealing with a short stack who had to do the Reapers in!" Hwoarang said.

"Watch your tone!" The shadow had Come out. It was Joe Cooney. Dressed in a Dark Robe and Dark Pants and Dark Boots (Kind of like saddler's Costume in Resident evil 4.)

"Who are you?" Jamie said stepping forward.

"ME? I'm Mr. Joe Cooney" He said with and evil smile.

"So are you the one who siced those Reaper on us?" Kyo said.

"Now I wouldn't jump to conclusions but yes it was me.." Joe said.

"Why?" Jamie said.

"Orders by the wonderful Mr. Mishima himself of course!" Joe said chuckling very evilly.

"Mishima… Kazuya?" Kyo said.

"No… no… no. Mr. Heihachi Mishima my young Brethrens now that the three of you are here the ritual may begin!" Joe said

"No thanks Bro!" Hwoarang said.

"ypou see you are not my Main targets…" Joe said with an evil smirk.

"Then who are they?" kyo said.

"My dear Brethrens the person whom you call Billy Kazama of course and that Beautiful girl whom you call Christie Monterio." Joe said.

"What do you want with the couple?" Kyo said.

"My Dear Boy it's the power that they possess Heihachi want to take from them you see they have a powerful potential deep within their bodies and you guys are going to help me Find them and capture them!" Joe said with a smirk.

"And if we refuse?" Kyo said.

"My dear boy that is something you wouldn't want to say in front of… your Dear friends!" Joe said revealing all of their friends Steve, Asuka, Julia, Mina, and Kaori.

"NO!" Jamie said

"NOT THEM!" Hwoarang said falling down to his knees.

"WHY?" Kyo said also falling down to his knees.

"you see if you refuse my offer they will die by this Evil Person who is chained up behind you." Joe said with an evil chuckle.

"GROWL GRR! GRRRR! GROWRLLLLLL!" the monster said. (Think of the garradors from Resident evil 4.

"you see they can smell blood on them then they will track them down and Rip away at them their skin and eat their flesh and bones if I command them to and they haven't had a Satisfying meal in 7 Generations.." Joe said

"No Don't you hurt them if it's Billy you want you get him!" Kyo hesitantly said.

"What are you doing?' Jamie said in mind telepathy.

"If we give Billy to them and he breaks free we can save them and our friends…" Kyo said back in telepathy.

"Fine but you know what will happen if it goes sour.." Jamie said in telepathy

"It's a risk I'm going to take!" Kyo said in telepathy.

"Deal we bring you both Christie and Billy to you and we get back our Friends!" Kyo said.

"Fine bring them here and they will be released from my chains…" Joe said. He said disappearing into the Shadows.

"Kyo do you know what you're doing? Jamie said questioning his motives.

"Yeah I sure do know what I am doing don't wory they'll be safe." Kyo said.

From Joe's point of view

"Ring! RING! RING!

"Joe come in Joe Come in Repeat Joe Come in over!" Heihachi said in the radio device.

"Loud and clear Heihachi." Joe said.

"Do you have them in "Custody"?" Heihachi said.

"Yes sir Everything id going according to plan.." Joe said.

"What about Billy and his Pathetic Girlfriend of his?" Heihachi said.

"They''' be in ours hands." Joe said

"And the others once we have released them?" Heihachi said.

"They'll have a nice unpleasant surprise after their friends are released.." Joe said.

"Good good everything is going according to plan then all we have to do is await Billy and his girl's arrival.

"OK roger that Heihachi Talk to you later Joe cooney out!" Joe said turning off the Transmitter.

"It's almost time Billy…" Joe said. (Remembering the old days when he and Billy were both Master and student.)

Meanwhile outside of the club near to the Hotel.

"we're almost there we have a few more yards to cover and then we'll be in my room and you'll get a taste of the Beans I have made myself." Billy said still carrying Jin.

"Quick… Quickly Billy I'm almost out of energy…" Jin said.

"Hang in there Jin!" Billy said.

Finally they got to Billy's room and Jin was fed 1 of Billy's special beans.

"Here it's called a sensu Bean it recovers all of a persons energy.." Billy said.

"MUNCH!" Jin ate a bean and fully regained his strength

"I feel great better than ever!" Jin said.

"Glad to hear it but we still have to wait for the others maybe they got lost or encountered more of the Reapers… Billy said

"They might not know the way back we must go out and get them!" Jin said.

"Negative Jin we have to wait for them in the mean time you get some rest I'll lookout for you." Billy said.

"Come to think of it I am rather bushed… Jin said laying down on his couch.

"Humph he sure is having a nice dream…" Billy said looking and being completely Amazed at his older brother's progress.

OK this chapter will have more detail on Joe cooney as for the Deal that Kyo and the gang made with Joe.

Next chapter: a Deal with the Devil

See you soon!

Als


	21. Chapter 21 Deal with the devil

Chapter 21 A deal with the devil!

Hey everybody I know it's been too long for this chapter it's been hell for me unfortuantly I;m going to have to make this chapter short but I'll make it up in the next chapter!

Disclamer ( I don't own Ridge racers but I have it for Psp and the rest is all Funny coincidental eh he heh!)

Anyway let's get down to the reviews!

To Moontearz Hey man sorry you haven't been around to see this chapter hopefully this will make up for tim's BIG loss.

To Hibuki If there was some thing confusing please let me know asap! I'll try and fix it.

Now that that is over let's get down to a fresh new chapter from moi!

As Billy was waiting for Kyo, Jamie, and Hwoarang Billy began taking glances from the door back to hisbrother Jin who was Napping peacefully on his Brother's couch

("Hmm well at least he looks happy he must be dreaming about something nice!") billy thought

("well he is a devil you know…") D. Billy interrupted

("well I know I can sense you know.") Billy intervened

("of course since your grandfather Heihachi gave you a power you've developed a sixth sense.") D. Billy said

(" well I wouldn't call it a sixth sense or anything call it a vibe or something…") Billy said

(" humph call it whatever you wish.") D. Billy said

(whatever anything else you want from me?") Billy said

(" just one thing be wary of the White god of death!") D.Billy warned Billy.

(" Him?") Billy said looking more wary of his surroundings

("yes you remember him don't you?") D.Billy said

("No I thought I killed him back at the Russian place "Grustialan"!") Billy said

("wrong again he is still alive he is going to find you and kill you so just stay on your toes!") D. Billy said

("alright I'll do so and what about Heihachi?") Billy said

("you'll have to be wary about him too I think Hehachi hired him to bring you down and the kazama's too.") D. Billy said.

(" all right I'll do so but in order for me to do that I'll have to go back to the Mishima labs to find out more about this White god of death man!") Billy said

("Yes so please do be careful it's almost time for the battles to begins I trust you'll be ready? I don't want to see my only host die because he was too careless…")D Billy said

("All right I'll do my best…") Billy said "loggin out from his brain"

("what a fool…..") D. Billy said when Billy was out.

"so he's still alive…" Billy said pondering.

Meanwhile Outside of the hotel the guys were coming to the hotel to find Billy

5 Mins. Later

"Billy where are you?"

"In here." Billy replied.

"finally we are here!" Kyo said

"Hm? Jin's asleep? Jamie asked.

"Yeah he was pretty tired I fed him a special bean that can recover his strength.

"what is the name of it?" Jamie asked.

"it's called a senzu bean." Billy said.

"So it's called a senzu huh?" Hwoarang said.

"Yeah so what happened back at the club?" Billy said relieved to see them safe and sound.

"… well we need you and Christie to get back our friends…" kyo said with his head down…

"I see.. you need Both me and Christie right?"

"Yes…" Jamie said.

"Any other way we can get them?" Billy said.

"no Mr. Cooney has them all and he'll kill them unless we have you and Christie." Jamie said.

So I guess that is it right?" Billy said.

"Yeah but we really need them back My girlfriend is there and she will die if we don't get you and Christie!" Jamie said dropping to the floor.

"All right I'll do it… I'm not so sure about Christie if she'll come with me and rescue our friends though…" billy said.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Billy!" Jamie said

"Don't mention it besides you'd take a bullet for me right?" Billy said.

Ok this is where the big things will begin in the next chapter as for the "White god of death" will be revealed as well.

This is Devilbilly Kazama so You know what to do! Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22 time to fight back!

Chapter 22 the time to fight back!

This chapter will focus on billy and Christie for the matter but I'll make up the cahter by including what the others will do during that time period so without further income… LOL!

BUT first!

Let's get into some shoutouts…

To Moontearz I know things have been busy and if you want to contact me on Myspace tell me and I'll write my URL address so you can add me and message me!

Here we go!

As Billy was thinking of how he was going to save the others Jamie entered his room a battle plan…

"Jamie how do you think we can save the others?"

"I have no idea but we must heihachi only wants you and Christie."

"do you know if that old fool will guarantee their lives?"

"he must I can't live without Mina…" Jamie said drooping his head down.

"hey don't worry I'll make you a promise…"

"Promise….?"

"Yes if I don't get the others in total safety mode.. I'll use my own energy and defeat heihachi and blow up his entire mishima building…"

"you mean that billy?"

"yes and I'll keep my word so if that ever happens I want you toget everybody out you got me?"

"yes thank you Billy."

"don't mention it…" billy said leaving his room.

"If Billy's entitled to his word then I'll have to trust him then." Jamie said leaving.

"Christie are you ready?"

"Yes I am so how are we going to save them?"

"it sounds rash but if I fail to rescue them then forget all about me…":

"What do you mean?"

"if I fail I'll blow up heihachi's base and kill him from the very start.

"I don't care for the tournament I care 4 you Christie that's why I want you to know something…" billy said holding her closely.

"I… Love you with all my heart and soul and I'll will protect you in life and after life." Billy said

"Billy…"

few minutes later everybody reported to the lobby.

"Everybody form your party…" Jin said.

"Only 4 of us can go since Heihachi wants me and Christie that's 2 who else?"

"I'm going I made a promise to mina and so I'm going to fulfill it." Jamie said

that makes 3 who else wants to come with us?" Billy said.

"I'll stay here." Jin said

"I'm going if Heihachi harms kaori he'll die!" Kyo said.

"All right now that makes four everybody else hole the fort all right?" Billy said

"YEAH!" the guys said.

"I'll bring back good news and the safety of the others." Billy said as he departed.

"Billy please be safe…" Jin said.

The 4 reached the destination.

"he's here don't let your guard down…" Jamie said.

"Yeah I can smell the blood of a snake." Kyo said.

"sorry that was me." Billy said chuckling.

"(disgusting but oh well better out than in.)" Christie thought.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! So you've decided to come now the experiment can be complete!" heihachi said.

"Guards get them!" Heihachi said.

Guards started pouring and aimed their guns at the 4.

"Damn they've got us surrounded!" Billy said.

"Now Grandson of mine come here and bring that lady of yourswith you!" Heihachi said.

"Best do as he says." Christie said grinding her teeth.

The 2 walked up to him.

"Now get into that room I have a surprise for the 2 of you!"Heihachi cackled evilly

soon there was Joe cooney who came unto the scene.

"Now Joe kill that devil and th puny Angel!"Heihgachi said.

'With pleasure." Cooney said with carkness in his eye's.

'He's bee possessed by the devil anything we can do?" Kyo said.

'anything we can do let's get the guys outta here! Jamie said

then a flash of light repeled them.

"Hold on did you think I could just let the 2 of you just walk up outta here?" Joe said.

"Damn it's js\ust us and this guy now…"

"if you want to get past this forcefield then get past me but I doubt it'll be that easy!"

Jamie and kyo charged but were eventually defeated.

"Guaugh!" Jamie said.

"NO!" Billy said running but was repeled by the field.

"don't worry young Billy you'll be next!" joe said pointing at him.

"Why?" Billy said but was ensnared by the absorbtion machine.

"Billy!" Christie tried but was ensnared too.

"both of your powers will be mine!" Heihachi said.

"NOOOOO!" Jamie and Kyo said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy said.

"Billy! Christie NOOOOO!" Kyo said.

"Billy…" Jamie said.

":I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Jamie Cut through Joe and his force field and cut through the guards and the machine.

"Jamie!" Billy said and then lost consciences

"we're coming Billy!" Kyo said Cutting a swath through the guards.

Both cut the machines and cut off the chins of the others and rescued the prisoners. They also saved Billy and Christie but in turn released and awesome power to bring about apocalypse to the earth.

They were brought back to the hotel…

"Billy!" Jun said.

"Mom please help them both!" Kyo said

"Right away!" jun said.

"Billy… Billy…. Billy…"

"Who are you?"

"Billy since you are asleep it's tiome you know something.."

"what is it?"

"an evil force has been awakened by your powers and your girl's too."

"Evil force?" Billy said.

"Yes an evil force by the name of Heihachi's father called Jinpachi.

"Jinpachi?" Billy said in a questionable tone.

"Yes you must know the name."

"yes I've heard the name before…" it's Heihachi's father?

"that is correct. But now is not the time to reveal all about that."

"The thing is there are 2 conditions to defeat this evil being and bring peace."

"I'm listening.. tell me how do we defeat this terror that was brought among us."

There are 5 sacred orbs among us that we call upon we use their powers to help us bring peace. Here's charity, and faith,.

Billy took those orbs and stuffed them into his pocket.

But there are 3 more orbs called honesty, respect, and strength,.

And there a 4 fields of power that gives heightened strength to the users

They are the fields of love, Courage, strength, and, Intelligence.

If you were to pas the f trilas in which the 4 powers in the 4 fields were in then you'll be able to master a technique called "Rise of the devils" in order to complete this you must get the other 3 orbs and the 4 powers from the 4 fields then you shall defeat the Evil being and save everybody from destruction

Do this and save the world…

Billy woke up to find himself by Christie, Jamie, and Kyo, followed by jun the healer.

"UgH!" Billy said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I've got this strange vision that the world was in chaos and there was a mysterious being who threatened to destroy the planet." Billy said

"You mean like this guy out here?" Jamie pointed

"Yes this is the guy! Run!" Billy said as the Monster destroyed the hideout

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME I'M INVINCEBLE!" Jinapchi said

"This guys' power is too much I can't defend against it." Jin said

"The only way is to get the 5 orbs of the oni and get the 4 powers from the 4 fields!" Billy said

"what do you mean Billy" Jin and Kyo said

"The things I'm holding are the 2 orbs from the oni it's not enough we must get the others !" Billy said

"If then we can save the world." Billy said standing up against the enemy.

Billy was hit by a fireball by jinpachi.

"URGH! If we can do that we can defeat this evil being I can't fail I wont!" Billy said

This is where our chapter ends the guys were rescued only to trigger and evil being to destroy the world isn't it ironic how 1 thing attracts another?

I've extended my chapter to make this battle a new 1 so please bear with me See you around! Devil Billy Kazama


	23. Chapter 23 Dark Ressurection

Chapter 23 Dark Resurection

Hey there everybody including dear Reviewers itz me DevilBillyKazama sorry for the BIG and LATE update but i have finalscoming up so i won't have as much time to see everybodies story but i'll come and look at them from time to time send me emails to let me know because now for 4 days straight i'll be busy.. sorry for this bulletin but i have to do it so without any delays... here's some shoutouts to some of my favorite reviewers!

To Karisan Karisan: Hey thanks for reviewing! Hope your reports and everyting will work out in your university guess the both of us will be extremly busy and i probably won't see you as much on Tekkenzaibatsu either But hope things will become better for you Thanks for reviewing Man i thought everybody just up and left me or something.. Anyways Thanks for reviewing:)

Now that that is over let's get some into some action on Tekken 5 Devil Within!

Everytime Jinpachi spotted a human or a building he would automatically destroy them so i guess you could say he was having fun. the tekken fighters stood up to fight off against the menace but everytime they tried to fight him their attacks would just bounce off of Jinpachi and hit the fighters twice as hard. Billy and the rest of his friends stayed out of Osaka to devise a plan Fortuantly Billy found an underground base free from monsters and the tekken force soldiers it looked like Yoshimitsu's Base.

"Man this is really horrible look at that oversized Gorilla destroy everything it's like his own playground!" Hwoarang said.

"We can't do anything about that his powers grow every second and that is more than what we ahve to deal with look!" Jin said pointing outside

Monsters began to form whenever Jinpachi destroyed a human it began to be ressurected by an evil Aura. Devils, Werewolves, Zombies, including Banshees, and Ghosts.

"this is really terrible!" Xiaoyu said standing behind Jin kazama.

"what can we do Billy?" Jamie said Slapping Billy in the face to get him out of the dreaming-like state he was in now.

"we... have... to get everybody back..." Billy said completely weak.

"Billy's losing energy fast he was hit very hard with that fireball. the Fireball contained Energy sucking Power when that hit billy he began to feel like he was on the verge of being wiped out!" Kyo said.

"Billy can you get up?" Steve said helping him up to his feet.

"CRAUGHAGAGHAR!" Billy said as he attempted to get up but he fell down like a sack of wet noodles.

"he's really to weak to handle any fights." Jin said.

"we need to get him to a doctor!" Christie said trying to help Billy up to his feet.

"DON'T CHRISTIE!" Jamie said looking into Billy's eyes it looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Why?" Christie said now on the verge of tears.

"Billy was posioned by the fireball that Energy sucking ball is feeding on his dormant Energy." Jamie said with a very Angry expression on his face.

"what did Billy say before he was hit?" Kyo said.

"He said something about untiing the powers together..." Julia said trying to remember what billy had said.

"yeah i remember there are 2 orbs of the oni in Billy's pocket." steve said taking them out of Billy's pocket.

"those orbs they must represent something..." Jamie said examing them.

"This one represents "Charity", and the other represents "Faith". Xiaoyu replied.

"3 more orbs we still need to find if i can get the information out of billy then maybe we can figure out how to unite those powers with the 4 fields of power Billy also mentioned about maybe we can find their locations too!" Christie said

"that's a good idea in order for this to work... we need somebody who is extremely close to him." a swordsman said appearing from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kaori said getting into her fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight but i want to ask of you what are you doing in my Base?" the swordsman said.

"we have trouble and we needed to find a place to save our friend and as well as to stop the Evil entity from destroying the whole world." Kyo said.

"if that is the case then we'll do as much as we can to help you..." the swordsman replied.

"Thank you very much." Julia said.

"yeah thanks pally!" Steve said.

"Don't mention it OH! i must be forgeting my manners My name is Yosimitsu leader of the Manjio clan." Yoshimitsu replied with a greeting.

"My name is Steve and that there is Kyo, Jamie, Julia, Asuka, Jin, Kyo, Kaori, Ling Xiaoyu, Christie, Mina, and last but not least Hwoarang." Steve replied.

"Pleased to meet you and this is my friend Dr. Bosconovitch. Yoshimitsu replied.

"Now thank you for saying my name Yoshi that's what i call him Yoshi and please call me Dr. B. it is very hard to pronounce." Dr B. said

"ok... now what can we do about our friend?" Julia said looking at Billy's condition he was changing to into a Devil.

"well we must act quickly! all of you must leave this room." Dr.B. replied.

"BUT! i need your help young girl Christie was it?" Dr B. said.

"yes that is my name what do you need my help for?" She said looking concerned.

"we need you to sleep with your friend here..." Dr B. replied.

"why?" Christie said now looking confused.

"if you can sleep with him and dream what he is dreaming you might be able to contact him in the dreamworld and find out the information neccesary to defeat that Monstrosity." Dr B. replied.

"i'll try it.." Chrsite said sleeping next to Billy whose skin color turned from regular to dark blue.

few minutes later Christie was linked together with billy and was now in Bily's mind/Dreamworld.

"Bily where are you?" Christie said.

"Billy?"

"Billy?" Christie said she ahd now found him on the floor contemplating on how to deal with the evil entity.

"Christie...?" Billy said.

"What are you doing here?" Billy said.

"we nee you help what did you said about the 5 orbs of power as well as the 4 fields of power?" Christie said as she hugged Billy.

"5 orbs... 4 fields of power?" Billy said.

"you remember don't you?" Christie said now more than ever concerned.

"i don't remember any part of it now come on and give me a kiss..." Billy said latching onto Christie.

"Billy let go!" Christe said struggling.

"what's the matted don't you love me anymore?" Billy said with a more devil-like appearance.

"Billy's? what's happening to you?" Christie said.

"i'm tired of running i'll completly change into a devil my wish is coming true!" Devil Billy resided in Billy's eyes.

"Billy?" Christie said now finally free.

soon the devil changed Billy's appearance He was now a full devil Dark Blue (Like that of the underworld movie half lican, half vampire.) He was now dressed in Black pants with dark blue flames his horns pooped out of his head pointing to the same direction his face and eye's were facing stright. he grew angellike wings but in Dark black colored for chains grew out from his body and were wrapped around his waist and right arm. he now has 2 Dark Blue forms of dark shoes. (compliments of Devil Jin) the Dark Blue crystal turned third eye in his forehead. Soon the devil took over his whole body.

"WRAUGHGHGHGAH!" Devil Billy was now fully born.

"Billy?" Christie said backing away.

"Heahahahahyhahahahahah!" Billy said in a 2 dark voices.

"Billy what has happened to you?" Christie said taking an apporach to the Devil.

"EHEHEHEHEH!" Billy said moving back 2 steps.

"Move 1 more step and this Dear boy here will be destroyed!" DevilBilly said showing off his chest showing Billy in chains being engulfed in dark flames.

"Billy!" Christie said falling flat on the floor.

"Now now Dearie it won't be so bad if you can make beat me i'll let go of the darkness in his heart." Devil Billy said Holding his hand out then clasping his hand showing Billy being engulfed in the head, body, then feet.

"Fight you?" Christie said.

"yes Missie but if you fail i'll destroy this young boy's soul!" Devil Billy replied.

"if you can beat me i'll leave his body." Devil Billy said.

"if that's what it takes then come on!" Christe said chraging into DevilBilly tackling him to the floor then delivering painful slaps to the Devi's face.

"WRAUGH,WRAUGH,WRAUGH,WRAUGH," that's all DevilBilly shouted as he got back up and did a 4 spin kick to christies face 1,2,3,4!

Thud. Christie was then guided by a Heaven punch then lifted into the air followed by a slam to the ground.

"AAH!" christe said as she writhed in pain.

"MWAHAHAHAH! you cannot defeat me little girl you and your pathetic friend here!"DevilBilly said.

then Christie was guided by a soft voice..

"Christie... Christie..." Billy spoke in christies ears.

"Billy?" Christe said as she closed her eyes.

"Christie there you are christie..." Billy spoke again.

"Billy how are you here when you are being tortured by flames?" Christie replied.

"my body may be engulfed in flames but my heart and soul will never deminish." Billy spoke.

"how can i defeat your Devil side?" Christie said.

"simple with the angel side of you... the times you helped your grandfather, the times you helped out the young kids, the time you cared for me than anybody else... you can defeat my former self with love..." Billy's spirit spoke.

"how do i do that?" christie said looking very worried about his voice..

"simple transform into an angel listen to me very carefully... feel the aura inside you feel all things that are good. the life essence of nature, the trees, the birds, the water, all life will come unto you if you transform into an angel." the Spirit spoke.

"yes.. Yes!" Christie held onto the power inside her...

"keep pushing you'll achieve the power!" Billy's spoke.

"Grrr..." Christie grunted as her angel wing came out from her back...

"don't give up you have it in you don't give up!" Bill said as he cheered.

"Aaaaahh!" Christie yelled.

"almost there feel the power of nature! all life! all creation!" billy said.

"Aaaaahh!" christie yelled as the halo appeared fromr he head the greek flowers showered from her head in a ring. her white wings had come out she was given a crystal in her forehead. her pants changed into white pants her shoes changed into white sandles, she was now an angel of god.

"Perfect!" Billy said as he whistled like a wolf because of what Christie had accomplished.

"i'm... now and angel..." christie said looking all around her it just as she had expected the immense power coming from her arms, legs, and forehead.

"Christie congratulations you have now obtained the power of an angel... I love you..." Billy's spirit spoke as it began to fade away.

"Billy where are you going?" Christie said looking around her.

"i'm going back to the maternal dream world save me quickly..." billy said.

"how can i save you?" Christie said.

"use your powers of an angel that's all i can say..." Billy's voice soon dissapeared from her head as she woke up she was being attacked by Billy's devil.

"What's the matter afreaid to die?" Devil Billy said as he did he flying laser beam attack.

"AaaH!" Christie said. (use your angel power now... save me...) it was billy's message in her head.

Christie then transformed into an angel the world was now enshrouded in white light.

"What the?" Devil Billy said.

"I'm now alive..." Christe came out from the light.

"Who are you?" Devil Billy shouted as he was charging up for an attack.

"it's me Christie i"'ve obtained power from my Beloved Billy." Christe said as she was now an angel all the things Devil Billy was not. blonde hair, a halo, a ring of leaves, white pants, sandales, and a pair of angel wings.

"whoever you are i'll destroy you!" Devil Billy fired a chraged up engery beam from his eye.

"Christie countered with her own energy beam.

thus creating a beam battle whoever can overpower the otherside can cause significant damage to the opponent.

"Christie use your power of love for me against my evil side!" Billy was speaking in her head.

"Doesn't matter how strong you are now i'll still beat you!" Devil Billy said.

the beam was now longer than ever and Christie was overpowering the devil side

"CRAUGH!" Devil Billy said.

"i win..." Christie said as she reformed into her normal state.

"You win..." Devil Billy diminished and reverted back into Billy's normal state.

"Billy.." Christie said as she was amazed as how she had obtained her powers from billy.

"Ugh.." Billy said getting up.

"Billy!" Christie said running up to him and then tackling him and kissing him on the lips.

"Oof!" Billy said and was retuirning the kiss.. and huggin her back.

"Billy thank you..." Christie said as she kissed him again.

"Your welcome Christie..." Billy said.

after a few minutes of being reunited again Christie popped the question (not that question... the important one!)

"Billy do you remember the 4 field of power and the 5 orbvs of the oni?" Christe said still hugging him.

"Yeah i do.." Billy said remembering what the spirit told him in his dreams.

"what did you say about them?" Christie said getting back up from the tackle.

"the 5 orbs of the oni he showed to christie in a holographic image the 2 i have are both "Charity and Faith" the other three reside in another time the 4 fields of power reside in 4 different places of the world." Billy said still remembering on what the spirit said.

"those 3 orbs where can we get them from "another time?" Christe said looking confused at how Billy was explaining things.

"the only way to get them is to travel in a time machine." Billy said.

"Time travel?" Christie said.

"Yes you see those orbs were used in the Feudal time when samurai's existed" Billy said.

'How can we track them down?" Christie said.

"That i do not know.." Billy said looking down on the ground.

"and what about the 4 fields of power Strength, Love, Intelligence, and courage?" Christie said writing the information in a notepad.

"they resided in 4 locations around the world the U.S., Mexico, 1 in japan, and the other in China." billy said remembering the locations.

"that's all i have come to ask will you comback with me to the realworld?" Christe said taking Billy's hand.

"Yes i have to come back... what has happened?" Billy said walking with christie.

"let's see the evil monster has killed and toppoled over massive cities in japan, Human are now turned into monsters Japan has now become a nsetling ground of monsters and well ther's a volcano also." Christie said all at once.

"Damn we really need to get those 3 orbs of the oni and the 4 fields of power!" Billy said.

"what will happen if we get them all?" Christie said now running with Billy.

"it'll break down Jinpachi's defense i'll fight him so will my brother Kyo and my friend jamie. Billy said.

"what about the others?" Christe said continuing the conversation.

"they'll need to hold down the fort." Billy said.

"ok i hope everything will turn out for the best..."Christie said dissapearing into the white light.

"yeah for my sake for yours and everbody else's..." Billy said dissapearing alongside chrisite.

Back in the Real world.

both Billy and Christie woke up.

"well what happened?" Dr. B. was very anxious to hear what Christie had said.

this is where our chapter ends the prequisites reside in what billy told Christe to tell to Dr. B. the final battle is approaching soon stay tuned!

Devil Billy Kazama


	24. Chapter 24 The battle plan

Chapter 24 the Battle plan

Heya everybody i've decide to do one more chapter before i tackle my finals. (man they are going to be hard everybody please pray for me!) i hope my finals will go well if they don't i don't know if there is going to be a next time for me... But anyway enough of this drooping this is time to lay down the business ok here is the scoop!

Christie and Billy told as much as they could to both Yoshimitsu and Dr. B.

"Amazing simply amazing!" Dr. B. said as he began thinking on how do tackle the situation then he called in everybody who he told to wait outside in the waiting room.

"How are we going to get to all of these tasks just how are we going to get to them all?" Julia said as she was sitting down contemplating how to tackle the followed stituation.

"Simple!" Billy said as he got back up from sitting down.

"As in" Kyo said still confused.

"well all need to split into 6 groups 2 perople in a group." Billy said.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! just how are we going to get to each location?" Jin said taking in the image of the plan.

"we'll ask for Yoshimitsu's assistence in this misson." Billy said Smirking as he was now brilliant.

"ok but how will we still get to the locations?" asuka said getting impatient.

"we'll borrow my Helicopter and my manji soldiers!" Yoshimitsu said with extreme confidence.

"Ok that all sounds like a good idea." Billy said.

"that's great but who is going where?" Steve said breaking the little moment of great planing.

"well i'll tell you all the locations.." Billy said.

"my spirit told me 3 of the orbs lie in Fuedal Japan" Billy said.

"and how would we get to Fuedal Japan?" Kaori said raising her hand.

"well it seems i've left some technology in my lab if i'm given enough time i can build a time machine to get you guys to Fuedal Japan." Dr B. said

"BUT at a Price..." Dr. B. finished.

"what do we need to do?" Jamie said.

"we need technology from the Mishima Zaibatsu to create the Time Machine." Dr. B. said.

"hmm... just what type of technology would we need to haul back here?" Julia said.

"we need 3 supercomputers, 3 Floopy disks, 1 girl's experience with computers, and a whole lot of luck..." Dr. B. said.

" well if it's those thing's you'd need then i'll get them in a split second!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"don't get too cocky there Hwoarang!" jin said.

"that's right if we need those things we must do this in complete silence i mean when the whloe city is in chaos then security would be extremely tight around the Mishima zaibatsu's Empire." Dr. B. said showing them a security camera of which he hacked into to get into the Mishima Zaibatsu's Mainframe.

"so we need to decide who is best suitable for this mission i guarentee there will be a Breeze though. i suggest a 4 fighters who have alot of experience in both fighting and in Espionage." Dr. B. said.

"so we need 4 people to go to the Zaibatsu's mainframe and start from there..." Bily said contemplating.

"ok since you guy's might not know how to get through the mainframe's security i'll help you." said Julia.

"I'll need to go i have a lot riding on this mission...' Billy said now fully energized by his new found powers.

"then i'll come along you'll need more than muscle and intelligence to get through the Mishima's Defenses and you'll also need my Manji members too. ." yoshi said

"ok now we need 1 more person..." Billy said.

"How about i Drop in?" said a Shaodw Emering from the Ceiling.

"?" that caught everybodies attention.

"Who are you?" Steve said.

"I'm known as Raven i am one of the people who can infiltrate the Mishima zaibatsu with ease." Raven said with the X on his face and his eye's hidden by Sunglasses.

"Ok... so that takes care of the 4 members.. now how about transportaion?" Julia said.

"no need to fret ther young lady... here this is the Helicopter you'll be taking once you're dropped down it's all up to all four of you!" Dr. B. said summoning the Helicopter.

"ok.. this is it... everything is riding on this task i must not fail!" Billy said.

"Don't fail Billy!" Christie said Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey i'll come out of this a winner!" Billy said showing a thumbs up.

"Julia..." Hwoarang said

"Yes Hwoarang?" Julia said.

"Don't lose this fight..." Hwoarang said giving julia a hug.

"I'll come back." Julia said.

"ok we are wasting time here the more we waste time the more that evil entity will destroy everything and we might not get our required items" Dr. B. pointed out.

"yeah" Raven said.

"Ok Manji members!" Yoshi summoned his Members with a strange flute.

"Yes Sir!" they all assembled in a Straight line.

"this is going to be our first real serious mission those who cannot Move must protect this base till we come back." Yoshi said.

"Yes sir!" Members replied.

"all right ;let's proceed to out destination!" Raven said leaving the Base and appraoching the Plane.

"i don't trust that guy billy" Julia wispered into Billy's Ear

"Hey if he will offer us his aid then we'll take his offer for now..." Billy wispered back.

Yoshi also went on board folowing Julia then Billy.

the helicpoter flew up then flew away to the Destination...

half an hour later...

the Helpcopter landed in a landing zone 2 meters away from the Building.

"here we go hope we can get through this without any pain." Raven said.

"if we all stick together then we'll all do fine." Julia answered back.

"i'll agree with you there Missy." Yoshi said.

"then what are we waiting for? let's get those thing and get the Hell outta there." Billy said with eagerness in his body.

they've entered the Building the hall was bloody and the soildiers were all screaming in all different rooms the Bodies all lay on top of each other.

"wow who was the last one out?" Julia said.

"whoever did this was exacting out his/her vengence on the Mishima's Building. anyway let's get going." Yohsi said.

"I agree i don't feel safe here." Julia said.

"Just stick with the three of us and then you'll be safe." Billy said.

"ok!" Julia said.

the entered yet another room but there was somebody sobbing in the locker.

"you hear that?" Billy said telling to raven.

"Yeah sounds like a woman crying." Raven said.

"we should locate her maybe we'll find out something from her." Yoshi said.

they found the woman but she cried herself to her death.

"we were to late..." Julia said.

soon monsters filled the room ranging fro your basic mutants who could only slap to those who could bite.

"Guess this is your welcome wagon." Yoshi said unsheathing his sword.

"hmm you don't say?" Raven said.

"stop it you two let's beat them up and keep moving." Julia said.

"Easier said than done there are just holograms just images to scare of intruders." Raven said.

"good work Raven!" Billy said.

"it's nothing let's get going." Raven said finally locating the room where the item's they needed where there just ripe for the picking.

"Hold on! there are invisible wires all around the itmes..." Billy said.

"Good work billy!" Julia said.

"Don't mention it now who can go post those Wires?" Billy said.

"I'll go i can move from place to place without being deteced." Yoshi said.

"Then by all means do it Yoshi." Julia said.

"ok!" yoshi said then did a Crazy Manji dance then infiltrated the Defenses then succeded in getting the items.

"impressive!" Billy said clapping his hands.

"no problems are there now?" Yoshi said basking in his victory.

ALARM INTRUDERS! REPEAT INTRUDERS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS! SEND OUT THE EXPERIMENTS INTRUDERS IN THE COMPUTER LAB REPEAT INTRUDERS IN THE COMPUTER LAB! SEND OUT THE EXPERIMENTS!

"Damn the Larm was tripped!" Raven said

the room was filled with all JACKS.

"damn now we won't be able to get out we need to escape now!" Julia said.

"We won't be going anywhere we need to destroy those Robots so we can get out of here!" Billy said.

"Oh well i guess i can break in some time to kick some butt." Raven said getting into his fighting stance.

half an hour later the room was filled with nothing but Robot parts.

"WHEW!" Billy said as he sat down.

"you could say that again." julia said.

"Yeah but we have not time left we must esacpe now!" Raven said.

"I agree we need to get out!" Yoshi said. pointing to the ceiling it was starting to crumble.

everybody got out of the mess the Building crumbled and exploded by a Fire ball.

"Guess who!" as the Evil Entity said.

"Jinpachi... so we meet agin.." Billy said changing into a Devil.

"I see you have recognition in your eye's it's a shame we didn't get to fight yet.. I'm aching to taste some new blood." Jinpachi said.

"We'll see soon enough." Devil Billy said shooting a laser beam.

"URGH!" Jinpachi said.

"we need to escape now!" Yoshi said.

"all of you aren't going anywhere!" Jinpachi said.

"Damn!" Yoshi said.

"looks like it comes down to this..." Billy said

"I'm aching to waste all of you!" Jinpachi said.

"Julia everbody get out of here now!" Billy said.

"B-But!" Julia said.

"Go Now!" Billy said tackling Jinpachi and throwing a lot of Tackle punches pounding Jinpachi into the ground.

"B-But!" Julia said.

"Need i remind you that you get out of here now?" Billy snapped.

"HA HA!" jinpachi said hitting Billy in the face sending him into a Rock Boulder.

"None of you will never escape me!" Jinpachi said.

"Grab" Billy grabbed Jinpachi's leg.

"Not quite finished yet!" Billy yelled.

Jinpachi Grabbed Billy's arm then started swinging him around like a merry go round.

"Get! Out! Now!" Billy said still being spined around.

"OK!" Julia said escaping with Raven and Yoshi on the Helicopter

the helicopter was still hovering up Billy still being swung around by jinpachi.

soon the Helicopter left.

"YAAAHH!" Billy said as Jinpachi threw him into another boulder.

"Now your soul is mine!" jinpachi said opening his hand and his chest mouth.

"Not Done Yet!" Billy said as the two were engaged in a White sphere.

Back at the Base...

The three had returned with the technology.

"where's Billy?" Christie said looking worried.

"He is out there fight Jinpachi." Julia said with her head down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Christie said as she fell down on her knees.

everybody went to go see if the four got the requested items as they came back.

Ok this is where the chapter ends Billy is not out for the count yet now commence tears in the next chapter the the final battle is near and there is still more needed to be done stay tuned for the next out of your Seat action in Tekken 5 Devil within.

Devil Billy Kazama


	25. Chapter 25 Running out of time

Chapter 25 running out of time

Hey you guys sorry I wasn't able to continue where I left off but "I was a bit tied up" Lol anyway if it comes down to this it all comes down to this I will give shout outs in the next chapter.

Here it goes the chapter from Moi for Tekken 5 Devil within

Christie was still on the floor crying Jin and the others tried to pick her off the floor and place her in a chair but she didn't move she was like an empty shell without a soul to move, a traumatized person someone who felt nothing, a person who couldn't go on living without her special someone, cheering didn't seem to help her 1 bit.

"Christie…." Jamie said

"…." Christie replied it's as if she lost her will to live

"Poor thing, Billy was the only one who saved us from becoming Jinpachi's Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner." Julia said

"I feel sad for someone who covered for us while we had escaped that monstrosity" Yoshi said looking down.

"Don't feel bad I know he'll come back to us." Jamie said.

"How do you know?" Christie said finally snapped out of her lost will tugging and pulling Jamie from place to place.

"Whenever things got tough for Billy he would always figure out a way to get out of a very sticky situation like when me and him took the finals back in high school, instead of all the students being nervous he was calm and collected person who even passed the exam at the top of his class." Jamie said reflecting back in the past.

"if you say so… I know so." Kyo said patting Jamie's back hard.

"well if you can't see him or hear him he will always be here." Jamie said approaching Christie.

"where?" Christie said looking all around

"Here" Jamie said pointing to here chest.

"here?" Christie said pointing to her heart.

"Yeah he will always be there we all have invisible ites to the person's we've met or people we've encountered through out our lives so in short even if a person's not here… He will always be in our hearts so that's why I know he'll be fine." Jamie said thinking like a scientist.

"Bravo Jamie!" everyone started clapping.

"Thanks but you all know it's true we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Billy and his brave attempt to keep us safe and sound.

"we need to finish looking for the Orbs and the 4 fields." Yoshi said

"To honor Billy's wishes we must do this at once no more crying now you hear Christie he'll be back." Xiao said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah we are all here for you if you feel down we'll try to help you as much as we can." Asuka said.

"Yeah this time I won't cry I will finish this thing for Billy and we'll be reunited again." Christie said with renewed vigor in her body and in her heart.

"That's the spirit now let's find Doctor B and get this thing over with." Jin said

At Doctor B's lab:

"It's alive!" laughing Maniacally

"You're not in a castle resurrecting a Frankenstein." Jamie said sarcastically

"I know I just wanted to try it on for once." Doctor b said with a smile.

"how does this thing work?" Julia said very interested in this piece of technology.

"it's simple once I place you in this pod you'll be transported to the designated place to get the orbs and find the 4 fields.

"I see it's pretty big" Jamie said.

"Yeah it is big and once we enter how do we come back?" Hwoarang said.

"Simple" Dr. B said handing them all a watch.

"Use them to get back" Dr. B. said

"how do you use it?" Mina said (she has used watches so it's a bit confusing for her)

"press this button to get back" Dr. B. showed her.

"ok" Mina said

"Now I must warn you when you're traveling back in time you'll see the past But you mustn't do anything that might mess with the future! Doing so will create a Dark age for us in the present as well as the Future." Dr B. exclaimed.

"I'll remember that." Jin said

"also keep in mind as you're traveling you'll be in the Feudal Japan (cameo for Inuyasha but without the Orbs and the fields of power.) you'll meet a shocking number of samurais who might attempt to do you harm. Be vigilant!" Dr. B. said.

"Also 1 more thing to protect your selves I've also developed several anti-matter weapons for you to use this should get you to break any filed in which you can't fight in Feudal Japan." Cr. B. handed them all weapons they were all a master in, Nunchaku's, Swords, Tonfa's, whips, Metal Gauntlets, and anti-matter armor to protect them all from danger.

"Wow interesting I could use this." Hwoarang said thinking about hitting gangsters in the streets with his nunchaku's.

"Don't even think about it!" Julia said slapping Hwoarang upside his head.

"OW! I was just joking." Hwoarang said smirking.

"best of luck to all of you." Cr. B. replied.

All of them went to the pos' and were transported to Feudal Japan.

While everybody was in Japan Billy and Jinpachi were still fighting.

"Hyah wraugh! Kyah wruagh!" Billy said Defending against Jinpachi's blows.

"HA what's the matter can't fight in the Dark?" Jinpachi said

"you've forgotten a very important thing I Thrive in the Dark therefore Darkness makes me Invincible!" Billy said

Transforming into he evil Devil side he now stands quite more powerful with more energy and a Dark Bluish Aura wrapped around his body.

"so… it seems you've learned to control the darkness in your body now how about more darkness to the point in which you don't exist?" Jinpachi said.

"I can absorb all the Darkness you give me it doesn't matter once I finish you it'll be all over for you!. Billy said

WHITE FLASH!

They've ended up in Japan in a Darkish realm (think Kingdom Hearts II Dark Twilight Town)

Both were still fighting exchanging blow for blow Till Billy and Jinpachi couldn't take it anymore.

Jinpachi fell where he stood.

Jinpachi ceased fighting "you make a very good other." Disappearing into the light.

Billy was then overrun by Evil beings and their empty shells.

"what? What are those things?"

defeating countless of evil beings and their empty shells Billy's body began to fail him.

"I can't lose not yet…" Billy said getting up.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Billy Yelled

in a flash of light a weapon reached Billy's right hand.

"use this to defeat all of them…" a voice said.

"w-who are you? Where are you?" Billy said looking at the sky.

"someone who is a part of you." As the voice faded away

the light shown was a Weapon in the shape of a key (that's right a Key blade Riku's key blade for those who played kingdom hearts II Way to the dawn)

Billy without a second thought used the Key blade and obliterated all of the beings and empty shells only to be greeted by Jinpachi again.

"Simply amazing Billy." Jinpachi said.

"Who are you?" Billy said

"I'm what's left or maybe I'm all there ever was…" Jinpachi said.

"I meant your name." Billy said.

"My name is of no importance." Jinpachi said.

"what about you do you remember you're true name?" Jinpachi said.

"My true…. name is…" Billy said.

Then another white flash showered both of them.

Billy was once back to the battle field where both he and Jinpachi fought, with the weapon still in his right hand.

"I must hurry everyone is waiting for me ' Billy said running as fast as he could with the Key blade mounted on his shoulder.

This is where the chapter ends the truth is almost here and almost all the pieces are in place. Keep reading to reach the climax and the ending of the story

DevilBillyKazama


	26. Chapter 26 Pieces in place

Chapter 26 pieces in place

Billy was running as fast as he could with his body still weak from the battles he faced, until he reached the place he once was.

"I'm back!" Billy said.

Only to find the whole place in Disarray the place was completely trashed everything was destroyed.

"what happened?" Billy said beginning his investigation only to find a pod completely destroyed.

He went back out of the base to find the sky a Deep red and orange.

"MWAHAHAHAH!" Jinpachi said landing in front of the base.

"Do you like what you see?" pointing to the base.

"where am I?" Billy said unsheathing the Key blade

"you're in what's left of the base I found yo9u're friends only to become such fools to try and defeat me." Jinpachi laughed

Billy's power began to over flow the Key blade also had power in it too.

"I've Had enough of you!" Billy said slashing away at Jinpachi.

However none of the slashes seemed to reach Jinpachi it's as if he was a Ghost and he couldn't be hurt by anything.

"Huh?" Billy said looking at the Key Blade.

"no matter how many tmies you strike I won't disappear.

"NO!" Billy said yelling at the Sky

WHITE FLASH!

He was back et the Base screaming until he saw Dr. B.

"stop Screaming are you all right?" Dr. B. said calming Billy down.

Billy looked left and right as he was on the floor.

"Where am I now?" Billy said

"you're back." Dr. B. said

"I am home I'm back for real." Billy said.

"yes that's correct." Dr. B. replied.

"where's everyone?" Billy said. Getting up.

"they've gone to find your orbs and fields of power thinking that was the only way to save you.

"really?" Billy said

"yes and what's that you've got in you're hand?" Dr. B. pointed to it.

"Huh?" Billy looked at his hand only to find the weapon to Disappear.

"What was that?" Dr. B. said with astonishment.

"I don't know it has a mind of it's own I guess… I used that weapon to get back here I don't know if it would come back to me…" Billy said.

"well at any case you should wait for your friends to come back." Dr. B. said

"ok what can I do here while I wait?" Billy said.

"You can use our Facilities to your content" Dr. B. said giving him a "Grand Tour"

'just show me to your gym I need to utilize my strength when I last fought Jinpachi he was stronger than I am I doubt I'd match up to him like this" Billy said.

"Agreed would you like to fight my creations? I need data on them and I still haven't gotten that data would you mind testing them?" Dr. B. said.

"Yes I'll do it I need to get as much stronger as possible." Billy said.

"All right follow me." Dr. B. said

"Here it is the Cage arena" Dr. B. showed him to the entrance.

"ok who's my opponent?" Billy said.

"him" Pointing to the ceiling a weapon was being dropped down.

It looked like a robot which was made for combat

"Meet combot a Machine of which can fight in any style possible but It has a glitch it can only fight in 1 style in a particular time Therefore fighting 1 style every time it is powered up.

"Ok time to fight it!" Billy said engaging combat with combot

1 hour later both combatants were completely tired combot was now a junk yard pile and Billy was down for his count till he got up.

"Bravo Billy good job!" Dr. B. said

"Thanks mind if i take a Break?" Billy said.

"Sure let's get some food." Dr. B. said both heading to the cafeteria.

"Let me ask you something..' Dr. B. said

"Sure ask me." Billy said drinking his Coca-Cola.

"How did you get back here I thought since you covered their escape route for the three who got back with the stuff, how did you get back?" Dr. B. said

"Well I have no clue first Jinpachi and I were shrouded in darkness, I fought him he fought me I almost started to lose hope then flashes of light transported Jinpachi and I into a Dark town and rain was pouring down." Billy said reflecting upon the scene

"I fought back at him with everything I could, then he Disappeared into the darkness, then a bunch of dark being all small were starting to fight my body was failing me, then a flash of light glowed in my hand then I got this weapon it turned out to be a Key Blade a weapon in the shape of a key as I fought back without a second thought I destroyed countless of those beings…" Billy said looking down on himself and still continued

"I've never seen their likes before then Jinpachi said things about him and me Pieces of each other the before I knew it I was being flashed in light again when I arrived to the place I found the base in shambles everything was destroyed then I looked at the sky it was Red and orange, and Jinpachi was there landing on his feet Laughing at me he told me he destroyed everybody I got extremely angry and tried to slash away at Jinpachi with my new weapon only to find out he was a Ghost… Then I found myself back here." Billy said finishing off his story.

"wow that's very interesting much more interesting than my school back in the day…" Dr. B. said reflecting back on his days.

"well we should save that for another day…" Billy said finishing his pizza, Hamburger, and fries, and then his coke.

"I should get back to training who's my next opponent?" Billy said.

"Almost finished." Dr. B. said finishing his Taco.

2 mins. Later

"There all done! Meet my new experiment Cyborg." Dr. B.

"Excellent it's a Cybernetic ninja" Billy said

"careful it's not so flimsy like the last one you fought." Dr. B. said

"I'm going to take a crack at it." Billy said encountering the ninja.

2 hours later sweat dripping down his face, the Ninja exploded into pieces.

"whew!" Billy said

"wow you're even more powerful than I thought you should join the Warriors Guild." Dr. B. said.

"I'll save that for later I'm just going to relax for a bit." Billy said stretching.

"Ok I'll let you know if they've come back Take a nap! you look bushed." Dr. B. offered.

"Ok I'll take you up on you offer then." Billy said.

"Wait! May I have your autograph and some of your blood?" Dr. B. said looking down.

"I can give you an Autograph but why do you need me blood?" Billy said.

"I need to examine what toxins you might've obtained when you fought Jinpachi." Dr. B. said.

"Hmm…" Billy started thinking.

"All right I guess a little blood can't hurt" Billy said taking a syringe and stabbed it into his arm extracting blood from his arm.

"Here's your blood sample," Billy said handing his B. sample.

"Thanks and your Autograph?" Dr. B. said

"Sure signing a small paper with his Signature." Billy handed him both the sample and the autograph.

"Thank you very much." Dr. B.

"Hey no problem I owe you for your Hospitality you've given me." Billy said.

"Here you can sleep on the couch, my Friend yoshi's Ninja's are using the beds." Dr. B. offered.

"Hey thanks!" Billy said. Taking a nap on the couch.

Dr. B. thought (this Billy is a wonder he isn't like other people.) as he left to wait for the guys who were in the pod awaiting for their return.

The chapter ends here we've uncovered some of the Mysteries of Billy or might've uncovered some. The friend's of Billy's are returning soon with the powers and orbs for Billy it'll be a big surprise when they find Billy snoring on the couch/ Catching some Z's Lol

DevilBillyKazama


	27. Chapter 27 Reunited

Chapter 27 Reunited once again

Hey you guys I promise to finish all of the chapter and uncover the endings to all of the guys so stay tuned for the endings! Shoutouts will come at the Finale so keep your excitements to a minimum (for now till you burst with excitement anyway) let's see what happens now in Tekken 5 Devil Within.

As The Guys came back returning from the Feudal Era of Japan Dr. B. was waiting for them.

"Hey Doc!" Hwoarang came back as did the others.

"how are you doing?" Dr. B. said

"we've all gotten the Orbs and found the 4 Fields of power it turned out to be orbs from the fields." Mina said

"we've had some enjoyment out of this Except for Hworang who kept chasing after Girls in the Skirts." Julia said Pulling Hwoarang's Ear

"I swore she was only 18!" Hwoarang said clenching his teeth to sooth his ear ribbing pain from Julia who was tugging at him.

Everyone laughed except for Christie she was looking down at her shoes and sat down in a chair still looking sad.

"Christie?" Dr. B. said

Christie looked up and then down at her feet.

"I have a Surprise for you." Dr. B. said taking Christie hand back to lead her to the Reception

Everyone else followed

Close you eyes every one

They did and when Christie was led to the Reception Dr.B. stopped.

"now Christie open your eyes…" Dr. B. said

she slowly opened them then she screamed in Delight Tackling Billy who was napping in the couch.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Billy Jumped up and hit his head on the roof for being Surprised then he landed back on the couch claming himself down.

"Christie… Hi.." Billy said finally calm can collected.

Christie without a second thought kissed him from head to cheek and then kissed him on his lips.

Billy got back from the kissing frenzy.

He hugged Christie and then he got up from the couch.

"Billy you've come back!" Jamie said tackling Billy, then all of them joined in hugging Billy.

"ha ha ha!" Billy said Finally getting up from the hugging reunion too.

"when did you get back?" Kyo said smacking Billy's arm twice.

"About 3-4 hours ago from fighting Jinpachi." Billy said.

"I don't' care about time or anything just as long as you don't Disappear again." Christie said putting her face on his chest rubbing her face on his chest.

"I promise I won't do anything like that." Billy said hugging her.

"What did you guys find out?" Billy said becoming serious on his face.

"we've found all the remaining orbs and the fields of power all that remains is what do we do with them." Mina, Asuka, Xiao, and Kaori took from all there's packs the complete set of the orbs and Fields of power orbs too.

"Excellent now the only thing that remains is that I unify them with my power but in order to do this is that I need to unify with my Rival and three people who have the devil gene in their bodies." Billy said.

"who's the third Devil?" Jamie said looking confused.

"Our Father Kazuya Mishima" Billy, Kyo, and Jin all together said the sentence.

"oh my…." Asuka said.

"yes…. It will be hard tracking him down but we can do it, only a Devil has the power to Talk with another Devil/ Mind Telepathy." Jin said.

"if we can lure him in to our base of operations we can get him to unify with us." Kyo said.

"it's going to be tough but we can do it." Billy said

"we need to hide the orbs too if Kazuya take them then it'll be the end of all of us." Julia said.

"everyone hide I'll contact Kazuya and when I Give the signal lower the Devil's chains and Neutralize him" Billy said.

"ok let's hide but where?" in there in that Cafeteria." Jin said.

"only Devils have powers to stop Devils, if going to be Jin, Kyo, and I who will confront with Kazuya everybody else take shelter." Billy said

This is where this chapter will end the unifying of the powers will take part in the next chapter so take time to relax from reading because once it's time to unify the powers get ready to gasp, Laugh, Cry, Slap your head, or do something to occupy yourselves until it's all over.

Devil Billy Kazama


	28. Chapter 28 Unifying their powers

Chapter 28 Unifying the powers

Hey everyone it's me DevilBillyKazama and know is where the chapter's begin to tighten as the final battles are heading into place. So without further ado I give bid to this new chapter of Tekken 5 Devil within!

The 3 Kazama's were preparing to take over their father by mean of Telepathy.

"are you all ready for this?" Billy said.

"Yes I am." Jin said

"so am I" kyo said

"Ok let's do this!" Billy said

they joined hands then began to screech in a inhumane scream it was the only thing to reach Kazuya's ears.

"humph so they're here at last now it's time to collect what's finally mine!" Kazuya said Changing into a Devil

"He's coming be ready for anything!" Jin said.

Kazuya flew to the Designated place where the Devil's where screeching for help. He finally arrived and landed in front of the building.

"so they are in there Perfect for me…" Kazuya said reverting back to his original form.

"NOW!" Jin said pushing the button.

As Kazuya entered the sliding doors he was ambushed by some silver chains locking his legs and arms in place.

"you think this will keep down?" Kazuya said grunting.

"HA now we got you where we want you in a few minutes you'll be unable to resist these intoxicating chains." Kyo said.

"son's of mine why do you try my patience? You know it takes more than a few chains to tie this Devil down." Kazuya said.

"those aren't ordinary chains those have the ability to take away Devil powers in a person's body and then knocking a person out." Jin said

"You should know better than that Father" Billy said.

Few minutes later Kazuya was knocked out.

"we have only a limited amount of time before Kazuya wakes up let's perform the Ritual now!" Jamie said.

"give us the orbs." Billy said requesting them from the 4 girls who had them in their packs.

"now the Pieces are all in place now here's the hard part." Billy said

"NOW HEAR ME DEVIL'S AND ANGEL OF THE WORLD NO LONGER CAN YOU BE COMPLETE WITHOUT ME THAN I AM WITHOUT YOU I OFFER THREE DEVIL'S AND AN ANGEL NAY A NEPHILIM A PERSON WHO'S TRANSENDED TO AN ANGEL'S ADVOCATE HE AND I WILL UNIFY THE POWERS'S OF BOTH LIFE AND DEATH HE AND I WILL CREATE A NEW UNITY TAKE A DEVIL'S HONOR, POWER, HIS SUFFERING, AN NEPHILIM'S DTERMINATION COMBINE WITH ALL OF MY POWERS OF BOTH DEVIL AND HUMAN MAKING A VIABLE LIFE FORM NOT HUMAN, DEVIL, OR NEPHILIM, BUT ONE WHO HAS THE POWER OT DEFEAT THE POWERS THAT HINDER US ALL…" Billy began chanting in an Evil voice.

"I OFFER 3 DEVILS MY BROTHER'S, AND OUR FATHER'S BLOOD WHOSE BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE POWERS OF DARKNESS AND MY BEST FRIEND JAMIE WHO'S SHOWN PROMISE TO US ALL MAY ALL OF US SEE SLAVATION MAY BE ALL BASK IN GLORY!" Billy continued

"I ALSO OFFER THE 5 ORBS OF THE ONI TO FURTHER INCREASE OUR POWERS TO UNIFY OF BOTH DEVILS AND ANGELS: CHARITY, FAITH, HONESTY, RESPECT, AND STRENGTH!" Billy continued.

I ALSO OFFER THE 4 FIELDS OF POWERS WHO HAVE JOINED US ALL WHO ALSO CREATED THE POWERS THAT GOD HIMSELF CREATED I AM THAT OF A HONORABLE PERSON I UNIFY THESE 4 POWERS OF THE FIELDS: LOVE, STRENGTH, COURAGE, AND INTELLIGENCE, WITH THE ORBS OF THE ONI TO MAKE A NEW LIFE FORM, WITH OUR FRIENDS COURAGE BY OUR SIDES WE CAN ALL LIFE NEW LIVES BE COMEPLETLY NEW-BORN SHARE WITH US YOUR WISDOM, SHARE WITH US YOUR POWER!" Billy finished chanting then Jin, kyo, Jamie, and Kazuya was being lifted by a force of will and life and power being put into Billy (similar like absorbing souls in Onimusha 2) 1 by 1 then the orbs begun to go into Billy's being, and then the 4 fields of power where inserted into Billy as well

Creating a Person who has both Angel and Devil powers a person shrouded in a black hood( clothes from the organization XIII from kingdom Hearts II) .

That person was Billy he has perfectly put in all his heart and soul into making the ceremony the ceremony being handed down for 5 generations was now finally mastered the Descending of devils and Ascending of Angels

The chapter ends here the powers of all Billy's friends and family being unified into 1 being was now finally revealed, the person who told of this to Billy was someone who wanted to rid evil from this world the person who wanted to rid of Evil was god himself.

Stay tuned the demonstration of Billy's powers come up next!

DevilBillykazama


	29. Chapter 29 Demonstration

Chapter 29 Demonstration of powers

(Disclaimer: I do not own god or anything to do with god's true intentions it was the intention that I did to put his name and all his achievements into the hand on 1 person sorry for all! )

Hey Every body it is DevilBillykazama now is the time that Billy must now face he most greatest opponent in due time (say next chapter lol!) the time that evil must now be gone forever it was the dream of god's creations he did not intend on having evil beings on his land or sea he created all with the purpose of having dreams and fulfilling their dreams in all it is their powers and humans working together will the succeed it's the same in real life if you think about it Enough of my Philosophy (lol!) let's get down to the chapter and the final battle (next chapter) of Tekken 5 Devil within.

The powers of unity the 4 fields of power and the powers of the oni came together with the help of Billy's friends they will all help him defeat the evil that walked the earth now and forever more now is their time that they will rise and defeat the evil that shrouds the realm of light.

"Wow look at that!" Asuka and the other started looking at the new found person.

"I'm the same me" Billy said with all 4n voices collaborating with him. Making it into a darkish lightish voice

Billy's eyes were the same black; his hair became that of a Riku (Kingdom Hearts II) long and covering his face, long bangs made his (ahem) appeal to all of the girls making them all faint. His arms had 2 blades of Destiny (Oathkeeper and Oblivion Key Blades) they were both white and dark he wielded the Light Key blade in his left hand and Dark Key blade in this right hand

"Now it is time to test our new found abilities." Billy, Jin, Kyo, Jamie, and Kazuya all said in 1 form.

"Throw boulders at him!" Dr B. said

they all started throwing objects at Billy only to be deflected back and forth by Billy then he smashed all of the boulders with lightning-fast quickness, began running fast too, increased muscle, and then he took off he Black jacket (Kingdom Hearts II Organization XIII Jackets) Began taking out his wings from his back 1 was White the other was black.

He flew with amazing prowess; he could even reach outer space in his new form, and be able to breathe in the form too,

He quickly flew down and retracted himself

"Now I'm ready to defeat our enemy." Billy said

This is where the chapter ends here it was short but the final battler is now here (next chapter it was now time to end the evil once and for all

DevilBillyKazama


	30. Chapter 30 Final battle

Chapter 30 The Final Battle is now here

DISCALIMER! ( I used some parts of the final battle in Kingdom Hearts II and some of their dialogues to make this chapter put Jamie and Billy's differences as rivals and as more as friends. so sorry if some of the chapter looks like it was from Kingdom Hearts II.)

Hey everybody thanks for taking part your time to read my story. when I first started I didn't think anybody would read my story that it was nothing compared to the other writers but now that we're here I'll promise to give out the special endings like when Shadow Sin first did for his story of Tekken it was amazing so for this one I'll also dedicate the ending to my favorite reviewers and hope they would read it again!

But first here is how it goes let's finish the story with the final battle let's recap Billy has completed unifying himself with his friends and family and he gave us a demonstration of his newfound powers and he also gave out a hint of what he was all about. So let's get down to business and let the chapter take its course in Tekken 5 Devil within!

The powers of Billy's and his friends and family were all that Billy needed to help fight off evil he conquered his fears, challenges, but with the help of his friends and family now he was ready to take on Jinpachi and hope the Mishima blood lines end with him and their Grandfather Heihachi Mishima Billy was determined to rid himself of those 2 people.

"I'm sorry everyone it's now time for me to leave I must defeat the evil entities once and for all." Billy said

Then Kaori, Xiao, Christie and Mina came and hugged Billy.

"Will you come back Kyo?" Kaori said looking in Billy's eyes seeing only Kyo.

"Don't worry I won't let a bag of bones get to me I promise I'll come back." Kyo said inside Billy

"Jin I hope you'll be safe I want you and only you with me so don't die ok?" Xiao said looking into Billy's eye's see only Jin

"I promise I'll come back and if I do it'll be just for you ok?" Jin said inside Billy

"Jamie you better come back or else I… I" Mina's eyes were filled with tears.

"He-Hey don't worry I promise I'll come back to you and we'll always be together I promise just remember to cheer not just for me but for Billy and for all of us" Jamie said inside Billy and wiped away Mina's tears

"Billy…" Christie said. Filling up with tears and putting her head on his chest she began to cry.

"Please don't cry if you begin to cry I'll being to cry too I've never felt like this before you've made me feel like I was never alone you voice inside my head the times you and I spent together, all of that was echoing in my head even in the Darkness I felt you and I could see you cheering for me I even found out where I really belong with the kazama's and you, and to all of my friends you've all made me grow so strong without you I wouldn't have made it so far Christie, you guys, everyone inside me… thanks." Billy said

"Billy I will miss you." Christie said turning into an Angel and kissed only Billy.

"Don't worry I'll come back to you all of you I promise." Billy said

"Wait take this, it's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me." Christie said.

"Don't worry I will." Billy said.

"Promise? Just remember wherever you go I'll always be with you." Christie said

Billy put the Charm into his pocket

"I must leave now…" Billy said

His wings sprouting the white and black wing both flapped in the air. As he soared into the sky he found Jinpachi stronghold

"Jinpachi… it's time to end this once and for all." Billy said as he landed.

As he walked into the fiery castle someone jumped from the ledge.

"Hold it! If you want to get to Jinpachi you'll have to go through me!" the shrouded man said revealing to be none other than Billy's old Mentor Mr. Cooney

"It's… you..." Billy said

"Yeah it's me so now we meet face to face it's time for you to show me what you've learned in all of your life who is the strongest!" Mr. Cooney said 2 light sabers emitted from his hand (color's red.) getting into his stance.

"master… please don't do this." Billy said

"Shut up! Now fight!" Mr. Cooney charge in

"Billy looked down but then unholstered his two Key Blades

CHING KEEN CHANG CLING!

"N-Not bad Billy I see you've learned a whole lot since the last time I trained you." Cooney pushing against Billy's Keyblades with his 2 weapons

"I've learned all of this from you." Billy said effortlessly pushed Cooney's light sabers back

"I will not fail!" Cooney said as he tried to slash Billy's arms

But Billy reacted in a flash of light as he sliced Cooney

"Not good…" Cooney said as he dropped to the floor.

"Master!" Billy said as he picked up Cooney

"Why? Why did you have to do this?" Billy said

"I Had to I wanted to see how good you really were… I always thought you were the greatest student a master would have ever wanted you've grown so much…" Cooney said spilling blood from his mouth.

"Master…" Billy said

Cooney then died in Billy's hands.

"Master you were corrupted by the hands of Jinpachi you were the greatest master a student would ever ask for… if we meet again in heaven maybe we can go back to being both student and master…" Billy said laying Mr. Cooney down.

"I'm not going to lose anyone else!" Billy said as he ran towards the gigantic door which held both Heihachi and Jinpachi.

He opened the door and…

The chapter ends there but wait there's more in the last chapter Billy and his allies takes on both Heihachi and Jinpachi followed by a safe return stay with me till the end

DevilBillykazama


	31. Chapter 31 Final battle and farewell

-1Chapter 31 the Final confrontation/Billy's farewell

Hey it's me DevilBillykazama It's now time to end the entire mishima bloodline by finishing off Heihachi and Jinpachi stay with me all it's coming to a close…

"There you are! I've finally found you two! Now we can settle this once and for all!" Billy said taking the key Blades out

"You're a fool to have come here…"

"To be a fool or not that is the question of another fool!" Billy exclaimed.

"Do you really think you can take on both of us?"

"I don't think, I can!" Billy said making quick work over Heihachi.

'Humph I was hoping you'd Kill my son first he's been keeping me locked down in the wretched temple for far too long"

"So you had him killed?!"

"Yes he was starting to get on my own nerves…."

"You-you Heartless person!!" Billy said

"he was starting to take from me what was already mine and he has now paid the price for it…" Jinpachi said.

"Enough is Enough I refuse to allow to let someone get killed for the price of putting money in their own pockets! You're getting money in exchange for People's Happiness!?" Billy said.

"Yes and I'll do it all over again but now is enough once I get rid of you I'll swap bodies with you… you'll die with an actual cause being my Controlled Puppet!" Jinpachi said getting ready to fight.

"You've made a fatal Mistake to allow someone with the freedom to live You don't Own People!!!!" Billy said Charging at Jinpachi.

Jinpachi began taking multiple swords out from his back and started slashing away at Billy

Each time Billy was slashed away at he lost a part of himself and began losing his powers as the Descending Devil and Ascending Angel

"Ugh!" Billy said (if he keeps hitting me with his swords I won't have a chance to fight back.)

"Fall under my Swords of death." Jinpachi said.

"Not this time!" Billy said evading all the sword attacks and then countered with 1 of his own, the Shiken body slash used only since ancient times of devil defense

The two KeyBlades Pierced Jinpachi body

A flash of light came

"Behold the endless abyss! Within in it lies the heart of all darkness! look as hard as you are able you'll not find the smallest glimmer of light from those dark depths are all the Hearts born even yours Darkness conquerors all worlds!" Jinpachi said making himself into 2 copies

"No not possible.." Billy said

"It's very possible and this is the true face of darkness the form of you.." Jinpachi said as he was now mirror copies of Billy

"I can defeat you without darkness but then again I can use it to my advantage." Jinpachi said.

"I could do it too, I've done the only possible technique of which all devils couldn't have done even you can't either, The "Descending of Devils and Ascending of Angels" Technique I've absorbed all the orbs of the Oni and the 4 fields of power to make me the ultimate defender of god, Even you can't become me it would take twice as much energy to try and copy me as it is to swing and miss and to swing and hit so therefore you can't beat me in a worldly competition. So sorry to disappoint I bet you can't even wield a Keyblade of Destiny" Billy said.

"Sorry to Disappoint but I can." Jinpachi said revealing a Keyblade.

"So may the 2 warriors of darkness fight and who ever emerges lives to tell the tale." Jinpachi said

"I intend too!" Billy said

The 2 began fighting exchange Key for Key slashes colliding their two weapons against each other fighting off countless energy in a person's heart and soul, defeating Jinpachi wasn't such an easy task and it would be for demolishing Billy

both began to become tired of the fighting and then both began to slice their opponents with so many Warrior/keyblade techniques that Jinpachi lost his energy altogether from using so much power giving the opportunity to deliver the final hit but by the time Billy was going to make the final swing, At that time the form began to dissolve and Billy returned to his original state Jin, Kyo, and Kazuya, disappeared returning back to the base as for Jamie..

Jamie was out cold and Jinpachi regained his strength to deliver a slash at Jamie but Billy pushed Jamie out of the way and receiveing the Attack

"AAAHHH" Billy writhed in pain as it cut into Billy's shoulder bone...

Blood began dripping.

"So I see you can't land a good hit on me now so... Now it's going to be over once I destroy you and your best friend.

"Not so fast!" Jamie said holding a keyblade (oathkeeper)

"Yeah it's not over yet!" Billy said holding the other keyblade (Way to the dawn)

"What how's it possible!?" Jinpachi said

"unlike you my body can quickly regenerate itself when I transformed as a new person my old self obtained a new power straight from god himself making me more powerful to give energy to myself or someone in need, the act of helping one another." Billy said.

"Either way I'll still beat you 2!" Jinpachi said.

"Not if we can help it." Billy and Jamie said.

Before Jinpachi began to fight, he changed the world again it was nothing more than pale white the sky was just a sucking in and out vortex.

They both unleashed their true powers a Joint attack known as Yin-Yang they began slashing away at Jinpachi Billy at the top part of the attack, Jamie at the bottom,

they began using Dark and Light spells or energy shots at Jinpachi to stop him from moving. Then they unleashed the XIII blades by using their keyblades to changes into swords they turned round and round till XIII long swords appeared forming in all directions till they sliced and diced Jinpachi then a final blow, both Billy and Jamie both threw their keyblade to the sky throwing explosive energy at Jinpachi.

"WRAUGH!" Jinpachi yelled as he screamed in pain

"You're all such fools…." Jinpachi said as he used the last of his energy to create a dark gigantic sphere sending wave after wave of lasers and fireballs…

Billy and Jamie had to reflect every single one of them back at Jinpachi the more they reflected the more they kept coming, if they ever wanted to see another day again they would have to reflect every single one. This had lasted for more than 6 minutes after the laser and fireball shower.

Both had little time to breathe as Jinpachi Slashed Billy with a laser blade emitting from his hand then he pointed it to Jamie

"Billy!" Jamie said as he couldn't do a thing.

Then Jinpachi tried to slash Jamie but Billy blocked the attack pushing Jamie out of the way with Billy's left hand Then Jinpachi's other hand emitted with the laser saber slashed Billy's back

"AUGH!" Billy said as he began to fall he held out his Keyblade yelling Jamie's name

Jamie quickly received the other keyblade then quickly did a flurry of keyblade strikes then he Followed up the attack for a big collision of the keyblades with Jinpachi's back… he was now floating in the air

Jamie then went back to Billy and asked him to put his hand on his keyblade Billy nodded his head yes then put his hand on Jamie as a Beam of energy radiated from the key blade, they shot it towards Jinpachi's chest which at that point pierced him fully

This gave them enough opportunity to finish of Jinpachi with the 2 keyblades

"Curse you all… Keyblade..." Jinpachi then unable to fight back was now lost to the darkness forever meaning he has faded back into darkness.

"We did it!" Jamie said

Then a bunch of white things came out of now where.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Billy said

As the things in white came closer a dim of light was shown

Jamie closed his eyes as Billy collapsed

"Haa…" Billy said falling to his knees.

"Jamie… I can't" Billy said.

"Don't say another word it's not over it's just not!" Jamie said shouldering Billy

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on just look where we are…" Billy said looking down on the floor."

"Aw come on Billy you've been hanging out in darkness for too long you need to try and think Positive." Jamie said.

"Jamie?" Billy said.

"Hm?" Jamie replied.

"You lead"

"Got it" Pulling Billy up and moving.

"You know... I've always figured I was better at stuff than you…" Billy said.

"Really?" Jamie replied.

"Are you mad?" Billy said

"No I kinda always thought you were better at everything too, Hey Billy look! What's that light?" Jamie said walking towards it with Billy.

They both entered the light to end up in a darker place where there's a beach, the ocean, and dark reefs

"End of the road?" Billy said.

"Yup." Jamie said

"Put me down I can walk." Billy said

Billy got loosened by Jamie but was able to stand then he shrugged at Jamie and smiled

Jamie began walking towards the water.

"You know maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." Jamie said

Jamie heard a thud and called out to Billy he slid then and looks at Billy

"This world is perfect for me if this is what the world really is just this then maybe I should fade back into darkness, forget about Christie, my family and everyone else In there"

"Billy…" Jamie said.

"If the world is made of both light and Darkness… we'll be the Darkness.."

Jamie sat down. "Yeah the other side the realm of light is safe now Mina, Christie and the others are all safe now."

"That's what I mean, hey Jamie could you help me I want to get down to the water." Billy said

Jamie agreed and then shouldered Billy and then began walking towards the waves.

"What I said back there about me being better at stuff than you." Billy said

"Hm?" Jamie replied

"To tell you the truth Jamie I was jealous of you." Billy said.

"Me? What for?" Jamie said

"I wished I could have lived life the way you did, you know just following my heart." Billy said

"Yeah well I got my share of problems too" Jamie said.

"Like what?" Billy replied.

"Like wanting to be just like you" Jamie said

"Well there's 1 advantage to being like me.. Something you couldn't imitate." Billy said with a smirk.

"Really what's that?" Jamie said

"Having you for a friend..." Billy said.

"Then I Guess I'm ok the way I am, I've got something you couldn't imitate too!" Jamie said

Then a few minutes of resting a door was open flashing it's bright light.

And the other door was opening too inside of the other door was filled with darkness.

They were quickly taken by surprise…..

"Whoa! What is that!?" Jamie said.

"it's my final stop…" Billy said looking down on the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Billy?" Jamie said taken by surprise at what Billy had said.

"I mean since I've taken that form when I unified our powers with mine that means I can't leave this realm if I do I will perish and leave our world…" Billy said tears rolling in his eyes.

"no… why didn't you say something earlier!?" Jamie said slapping billy on the face.

"I didn't want to worry anyone…" Billy said.

"…" was jamie's reply.

"what's going to happen now?" Jamie said.

"I'll fade back into darkness that was my home once… and now I'm going back to darkness think of it as my homecoming.." Billy said without a single crack in his voice.

"…"

"will you come back?" Jamie said.

"will you come back to our world?" Jamie said once again.

"Yes I promise… But right now you must leave here before the darkness door sucks you in too." Billy said With a flash of light his Darkness key blade was shown.

"Wait! Billy! What about Christie and your family what will happen to them!?" Jamie said.

"They will live their lives without me it would be as if I didn't exist at all, like I was never to be born into this world once you step into that door you too will forget me as well." Billy said.

"Why does it have to end like this?" Jamie said falling to the floor with a crack in his voice.

"because it has to, everybody has a path mine just has to end up this way…" Billy said Moving onward waving goodbye to Jamie

"wait! Don't go!!" Jamie said pulling Billy's arm away from the darkness door.

"I have to go otherwise our world will also be sucked into the age of darkness…" Billy said who has begun to start fading away.

"No!!! you Can't!!!! Billy!!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie said yelling at the top of his lungs.

"just.. Remember… that I'll always be there…. For ….. You…." Billy's voice has begun to escape jamie's ears and then he faded completely with the door gone as well.

"No!…. I couldn't stop him at all…. It's all my fault.." Jamie said falling to the floor Pounding his fist on the beach's sand.

"what will I do now? Billy's forever gone from this world he is dead to all of us…" Jamie said

Then jamie noticed a paper that came from the floor after billy disappeared.

"This is!?" Jamie said with surprise he anxiously opened the letter which was written to jamie and according to the letter it was his will!?

"Dear Jamie even though I have been gone from this world I am not completely forgotten I may have lost my sanity when I opened the door but I haven't forgotten anyone including my love Christie speaking of which I have enclosed a few things: First and foremost my friends need the items they are waiting in the bank near Osaka, just ask the Bank accountants and request the name Kazama Billy's locker. Inside is the floppy disk for Julia, the vial for Christie's grandfather, the key to the Mishima company… The Mishima zaibatsu key for the company give that to Kazuya Mishima-My father. The prize money from the tournament, and several letters for Christie, and my family and while you're at it visit my old mom… inside is the address to her home and the money needed to support her and the letter that I've been working on for 2 months.

Secondly: I left behind something special for you back at the hotel we were all staying in when it was during the tournament.. I hope it is your size since I did the stitching and sewing up your pants… Just don't Rip it otherwise if you're in here when you die I'll make you do the stiching for my clothes.

Third: Tell Ling Xiaoyu and my brother Jin Happy wedding! How I know this? Don't ask I had a feeling they'd get together, Julia tell her to keep an eye out for Hwoarang Just so he doesn't get into trouble, Tell Yoshimitsu back at the base about the prize money give him half of it to his base and you can do anything else with that since I'm gone I won't need it.

And last but not least when you get to my house take all of your and my friends out to the Bahamas and when they ask where you got the money, tell them that a little bird was there to guide you.

I've also enclosed a check for the Bahamas so when you go to the airport you'd know where to go, also a picture of myself so you wouldn't forget me it's wallet sized so just incase you were wondering… And yes it will fit your tiny wallet ok?"

P.S. tell Christie that I love her very much Keep this letter as a reminder and as part of the scrap book. Don't forget about me…

Your friend and rival Billy Kazama.

"oh!" Jamie said looking at the back of the letter.

It has 2 things taped on the back of the letter: the Check for the trip to the Bahamas, and the photo of Billy.

"Billy.. Was this what you really wanted?" Jamie said looking back and forth where the darkness door first was and then back at the door of light.

Jamie proceeded to the door and landed back at the base.

This is where the story ends no new chapters will be unveiled Kinda sad huh? Billy off to the darkness seemingly dead to the world everyone will forget about him and including the love of his life Christie Monteiro.

But I'll reveal the Bonus chapters of what happened after jamie entered the door of light.

DevilBillykazama


End file.
